Hidden In Shadows We Rise
by sonofabitchjerk
Summary: Stiles' cousin, Sarah, came to live with them while her parents visited London. She starts to realize things aren't as normal as they seem in the small town of Beacon Hills. Especially when she meets a mysterious and mesmerizing man named Derek Hale who Stiles and Scott try their best to keep her from but she's too drawn to him, even if being with him puts her in danger. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First teen wolf fanfic so go easy on me please but reviews would be amazing! **

* * *

Chapter 1:

I stumbled from my car after driving for 36 hours straight to get to Beacon Hills. Driving all the way from coast to coast had exhausted me and my legs were stiff, making it hard to walk. Just as I made it to the door, my uncle, the Sheriff was rushing out. He paused to give me a one arm hug, saying "Sorry just got a call. I'll be back later but Stiles can help you get situated." I shrugged as he rushed to his car and pulled out. I turned towards the door, about to walk in when Stiles stepped out. Grabbing his arm, I asked "where are you going?" noticing the keys in his hand.

"They found a body." He stated as if it was obvious. I arched a brow "And?.." I asked questioningly and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "They only found half of the body." His eyes lit up and he was somewhat bouncing in place with excitement. I shook my head "Alright I'm in."

Stiles gave me a look but seemed to be in a hurry so nodded and we both ran to his crappy jeep. He turned out of the drive and I gave him a confused look. "Your dad didn't go this way." He glanced over at me and grinned "that's because _he_ wasn't going to pick up Scott." I rolled my eyes but sat in silence as we drove to Scott's house. I was struggling to stay awake by the time we pulled up and decided to let my eyes drift closed as Stiles hopped out.

Yelling woke me up and my head shot up, eyes locking onto the scene in front of me. Stiles was hanging from Scott's roof and Scott was gripping a baseball bat as if he had been about to knock Stiles out with it. I couldn't stop a giggle from escaping at how idiotic they were sometimes. Stiles slid down from the roof and they continued to talk for a moment before walking to the jeep. Scott opened the passenger door then saw me sitting there. "Oh, hey Sarah! I didn't know you were in town yet." He said as he slid into the back.

I looked over at Stiles who gave me an innocent look "You didn't tell him I was coming with?" He pursed his lips. "Well.." I rolled my eyes "Oh just drive."

When we parked in front of a sign that read "BEACON HILLS RESERVE" "NO ENTRY AFTER DARK" I looked between the two, climbing out of the jeep. "And I suppose we're just going to ignore that sign?"

Stiles looked over and just nodded. Scott spoke up. "We're seriously doing this?" We all walked towards the woods, Scott and I exchanging a look. "You're the one who's always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles replied, leading the way as he shined the flashlight in front of us.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott complained as we followed behind. "Right! Because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No because I'm playing this year. In fact I'm making first line." Scott responded and I ignored them both, just looking around the woods that I hadn't seen in years. They continued talking about lacrosse while I zoned out.

"Just out of curiosity, what half of the body are we looking for?" That caught my attention and Scott and I both looked to Stiles for an answer. "Huh. Didn't even think about that." He answered with a laugh. "And uh, what if the person who killed the body is still out here?" Scott continued and I huffed in annoyance. He just had to say that, didn't he? Like being in the woods at night looking for half a dead body wasn't freaky enough.

"Also something I didn't think about." Of course Stiles wouldn't have thought about that. It wouldn't be Stiles if he had. "It's comforting to know that you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." I grumbled as we climbed up a steep little hill before dropping to our stomachs at the top. Not far in front of us was the whole police force armed with dogs barking like crazy.

Stiles jumped up and ran for it. "Stiles!" Scott and I yelled in unison and I pushed from the ground to follow as Scott took a puff from his inhaler. We both ran after Stiles together, calling to him as quietly as possible. Stiles turned to look at us but when he turned back around there was a dog snarling and barking in his face, making him fall to the ground. I dove behind a tree to hide and Scott did the same. Next thing I know, I have that terrible feeling of having to sneeze. Of course my body would want to make a loud noise that there is no way I could cover up right now. I tried every trick in the book. I looked up and put my finger under my nose, but to no avail. The sneeze came and even though it was muffled, it caught the attention of the Sheriff.

"Sarah?" I cursed under my breath and stepped out from behind my tree, making sure I didn't look to Scott's hiding place. My uncle grabbed both me and Stiles and started dragging us back to his jeep. I kept giving stricken looks to Stiles but he didn't seem too worried about Scott being in the woods alone.

* * *

I parked beside Stiles in the school parking lot and slid out, seeing some people eyeing my sleek, black 67 Mustang with two white racing stripes. A smirk slid across my lips and Stiles rolled his eyes, yanking me over to where Scott was pulling off his helmet.

"Hey, let's see this thing." Stiles said as Scott lifted up the side of his shirt. I looked over Stiles' shoulder as he reached out to touch it, making Scott flinch away, dropping his shirt in place. Something definitely bit him but it was better than what could have happened with a killer lurking in the woods. Just like that I was zoning again but when Scott said something about a wolf I went back to listening to their conversation.

"What do you mean 'no I didn't?' How do you know what I heard?" Scott said and I somewhat remember hearing Scott say something about hearing howling. "Because California doesn't have wolves. Ok? Not in like 60 years." I looked to Stiles and raised an eyebrow but he was looking at Scott. "Ah well if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you definitely won't believe me when I tell you I found the body." My head snapped over to look at him as my mouth fell open. Stiles seemed speechless.

"No way!" was all I heard as the warning bell rang and the three of us started towards class, my first class with Stiles. We parted with Scott with a promise to meet back up at lunch.

After Stiles and Scott's practice that apparently Scott had owned at, we met up and went back in the woods. Of course Scott would have dropped his inhaler and needed to go get it. Stiles was making some stupid jokes about werewolves and I rolled my eyes, sitting down on a stump while Scott starting moving the leaves around as he looked for the inhaler, claiming he was sure this was where it was.

Suddenly Stiles stiffened and nudged Scott, pointing behind us. We turned and looked to see a tall, dark haired man in a leather jacket standing there not far away. He walked closer to us "What are you doing here?" "Huh? This is private property." His voice was smooth and alluring as he accused us. Of what? Looking for an inhaler? I really wanted to tell him to chill but something about him kept me from opening my mouth. His eyes were a piercing green and when they locked with mine, I felt my heart pick up.

"uh sorry man we didn't know." Stiles said, his expression looking surprised and scared at the same time. Scott just seemed suspicious and annoyed. "Yeah we were just looking for something.. but forget it." The man's face seemed to be set in a permanent scowl. He reached into his pocket and flung something at Scott who caught it impressively and without a word, the man turned and walked away. I looked at Scott's hand to see his inhaler.

Stiles hit Scott's chest lightly "Dude that was Derek Hale." Scott and I gave him a clueless look and Stiles sighed in exasperation. "He's only a few years older than us. His whole family burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." I nodded, remembering now. We all looked back to the place he had been standing then turned and started back towards our cars.

* * *

I was checking my email on Stiles' laptop after school the next day and Stiles busted through the door and pushed me away from his desk, taking over the laptop. "Wow. Pushy much?" I grumbled and rolled the chair back to watch over his shoulder. "Werewolves? Really Stiles?" He ignored me and continued reading. After a while he looked at me with a look of somewhat excited and freaked out "Scott's a werewolf." My first reaction was to laugh but then I realized he was being serious and I shook my head "You're crazy."

There was a knock on the door and I got up to open it as Stiles closed his laptop. Scott walked in and we both sat down on Stiles' bed as Stiles started to explain everything he found on the internet. Of course, just like me, Scott didn't believe him but when Stiles went to grab his phone to cancel Scott's date with Allison, Scott slammed him into the wall and held back his fist. "Stop!" I yelled and Scott moved away, knocking over Stiles' desk chair.

Scott left after mumbling sorry and I looked to Stiles. "So I'm guessing we're going to that party to keep an eye on our werewolf buddy?" I teased but he just nodded, totally serious.

Half an hour later I was dressed in a short black strapless dress with cute silver heels. Stiles took one look at me, rolled his eyes then dragged me out and towards his jeep. I pulled back, resisting. "I'm driving." He pulled me to the passenger side of the jeep, surprising me with his strength. "No. I drive. That's just how it is." I huffed but hopped into the jeep. He may be driving this time. But next time, I would be driving.

Once we got there, I got lost in the crowd of teens that I didn't know. I saw Scott with the girl he'd been staring at in school and rolled my eyes. Finally getting away from the crowd, I sat down in an empty chair, looking around. My eyes fell on that same dark haired man with mesmerizing eyes. He was staring right at me and I looked down, feeling my cheeks heat up. When I looked back up he was gone and I looked around in confusion, not seeing where he could have gone so quickly.

The next thing I knew, Scott was pushing through the crowd, looking as if he was in pain. I tried to follow after him but by the time I got to the front yard, Scott was driving away with Stiles right behind him. "Stiles!" I yelled at the same time someone called "Scott!"

We both looked at each other and I recognized her as Allison. "Hey you must be Stiles' cousin. I'm Allison." I smiled politely "Yeah. I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you." We shook hands and both looked down the street where the boys had disappeared. "I can't believe they just left us." She groaned and I nodded in agreement.

"Sarah. Allison." That rich voice came from behind us. We both turned to look at Derek and the scowl had disappeared from his face. "I'm Scott's friend." I narrowed my eyes. Was he lying? Or had Scott failed to mention this? "My name is Derek." He flashed an irresistible smile and my heart skipped a beat.

"You two need a ride?" Allison looked back down the street and I nodded. "Yeah they just left us stranded here." His eyes locked on mine and I swallowed hard, unable to look away. He finally averted his gaze as he pulled out his keys and nodded towards his car. "Come on. I'll drive you home."

After Derek had dropped Allison off, I got in the front and turned to Derek. "Do you know what's wrong with Scott?" I asked boldly and he looked over at me quizzically. "Do you?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't think so." I replied then watched as Stiles' house flew by the window. "Uhm I live back there." My voice pitched in worry.

He was silent for a second and my heart rate picked up. "I know." I heart rate flew even faster but I couldn't tell whether it was because I was scared or... excited. I was able to get a question out though. "So then why didn't you drop me off there?" My voice was shaky but I had mustered up as much confidence as I could. "Because I'm not taking you there. I'm taking you to my house. And don't worry, you'll get home tonight." He said but his voice wasn't reassuring. At all.

"Why are you taking me to your house?" I asked in a quiet voice, sinking back against the seat.

"You know, you're right to be afraid but I'm not gonna hurt you." He said as he pulled into the woods, thoroughly confusing me.

"If you're not going to hurt me then why should I be afraid?" I asked, some annoyance leaking into my voice. I looked over at him and he gave me a cryptic look. I rolled my eyes. I was no longer scared. he was all bark and no bite. I was just annoyed by now and oh gosh I'm checking him out. Well he's hot! You can't really blame me if I'm extremely attracted to the guy.

Like right now with each turn of the wheel, his biceps bunched and flexed. I had no freaking clue it took that many muscles to turn a wheel. He caught me staring and I saw a smirk on his lips. That lit some confidence in me and I rolled my eyes again. "Don't flatter yourself. I've seen better." Well that was probably the biggest lie I'd ever told and he knew it too.

I could tell as the smirk got bigger. "Is that so?" He said in a taunting voice. He pulled up to the house and I grinned over at him, nodding as I kept up the lie "Much better." He turned towards me, his eyes smoldering. "Even if I couldn't hear your heart beat, it'd still be so obvious you're lying.

My already pounding pulse kicked it up a notch. "So you're a werewolf too?" I blurted before I could stop myself. He grinned then looked down for a moment and when he looked up; his eyes were an electric blue. It was sexy and terrifying at the same time. And he could tell just exactly how he was affecting me.

My eyes locked onto the tip of canines poking out of his lips and without realizing it, I leaned back and away from him. That seemed to encourage him. He leaned across the seat towards me but with the proximity, his eyes dimmed back to normal and I could no longer make out the ends of his canines. Then why was my heart still hammering?

He leaned his head down slightly and his teeth grazed my neck, practically making me insane. Before I could stop myself, I locked my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair as he lifted his head to smash his lips against mine. He leaned further across and pressed me deeper into the seat. He parted my lips and tangled his tongue with mine. After a minute I was gasping for air and as I caught my breath, his lips went to my neck, sucking hungrily. A moan escaped my lips and I heard an approving rumble in his chest.

Suddenly he pulled away, listening to something. After a moment he grabbed ahold of me and dragged me from the car as he pulled me into his house then he started towards the front door, leaving me standing there in a mess. I was still very turned on and confused as to what was going on. It seemed like it was important though and he'd made it clear he wanted me to stay here but despite my better judgment, I ran after him. I stumbled into the woods, having no clue where he was or going but feeling the need to find him.

After a few minutes I walked up on Derek and Scott. Scott was sitting against a tree in front of him. "Who are they?" Scott said, obviously out of breath.

"Hunters. Their kind has been hunting us for centuries." Derek answered calmly. Scott stood up against the tree, obviously getting worked up. "Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" He yelled back.

I decided to just hang back in the shadows and let them talk this out. "Is it really so bad Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could hope?" Derek asked, obviously agitated. "You've been given a gift that most people would kill for." Scott just stood there, clutching his arm though I couldn't tell what was wrong with it. "The bite is a gift."

Scott finally spoke up "I don't want it." It was obvious he was in pain but it was also obvious he was pissed.

"You will." Derek responded immediately. "And you're going to need me to learn how to control it. So you and me Scott... we're brothers now." He said, leaning down to put his hand on Scott's shoulder. It was intimidating even from over here but also I think it was somewhat genuine. Then Derek turned and left Scott to slide back down to the ground.

Derek grabbed my arm and started dragging me away, holding a hand over my mouth like I was going to scream. I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm, telling him to let go with my actions since I couldn't use words.

He ignored me until we got back to his house before letting me go. "You're so pushy." I grumbled as we walked towards the car, his hand on my shoulder to lead me. As if I was going to make a run for it or something.

"Pushy huh?" I heard a change in his voice and turned my head to look at him when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around before pressing me back against the side of his car. He leaned in close and his lips found my ear. "Am I pushy now?" he practically growled. Obviously the man liked to dominate. And I'm not gonna lie. It totally turned me on.

My heart raced but I forced myself to speak "Just a little." He pulled his head back slightly to look at me and I swallowed, scared by the look in his eyes. "But you like it... Don't you?" I stayed silent until he prompted me to answer. "Don't you?" I nodded slowly, not really having a clue as to what I was nodding about but it seemed to be what he wanted me to do. His eyes were smoldering and I couldn't think straight but I guess he liked my in a second he had his body pressed against me and his lips locked mine. My arms wound around his neck and he squeezed my hips before his hands started to explore my body. I moaned against his lips and his hands tightened on my ass. After I could no longer breathe, I had to push him away. But after a second, I just pulled him right back, gripping at his shirt.

Before it could get any further he pulled away, removing my hands from his shirt. "I need to take you home." He said calmly as I was gasping in breaths. How was he so unaffected? It just wasn't fair. I didn't exactly want to go home but knew I needed to before Stiles or Scott found me here. Something told me neither of them liked Derek and I doubted they'd like it if they knew where I was. "Wait what about Scott. How will he get home?" Derek gave me a look. "He knows how to get home. Now come on. Get in the car." He demanded, opening the door and pushing me in. I grumbled as he shut the door behind me. We sat in silence all the way to my house but there was a certain charge in the air that made it hard for me to look at him without having the urge to kiss him. I would have to keep that in check.

When we finally made it there, I gave him a peck on the cheek before hopping out, fighting the urge to go back and kiss him properly. Stiles wasn't home so I assumed he was with Scott. That gave me some time alone to think. I really shouldn't be getting involved with Derek. Sure the guy was extremely attractive and mysteriously alluring but he was a werewolf.. It struck me then. I don't know what was keeping it from sinking in before but I just made out with a _Werewolf_! Twice! That can't be a good thing. But why do I want to do it again? Werewolf or not.

* * *

**AN: Ok so please review! I'm fine with critisim but please keep in mind this is my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! Because of them, I'm writing this right now. I was going to wait until tomorrow but the reviews inspired me to start now instead! So thank you! (:**

* * *

Chapter 2:

I sighed, sitting down on the bleachers to watch Scott and Stiles practice. Of course today something had been wrong with my car so I had to ride with Stiles so now if I wanted a ride home, I would have to wait for them to finish practice. All the guys were running out of the locker room and onto the field. I spotted Scott and Stiles and trained my eyes to follow them because it was way too easy to get the guys mixed up.

Scott was up to try and score and I watched as he ran at Jackson. I grimaced though when Jackson knocked Scott to the ground. He was bent over slightly and I looked over to Stiles who looked worried. The coach was saying something to him and that didn't seem to be helping whatsoever.

"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" He went back to the front of the line then charged Jackson, ramming him with his shoulder and knocking him to the ground. I stood up in worry as Scott fell to the ground holding his head and Stiles ran over to him, helping him to the locker room.

Suddenly I felt eyes on me and I glanced around until my gaze fell on Derek at the edge of the field. He was staring right at me. I pushed away from the bleachers and started towards him. He acknowledged me and turned, tilting his head towards the woods to let me know to follow him. I glanced behind me to make sure no one was watching but everyone was so worried about Jackson, I had nothing to worry about.

I slipped into the woods behind him and he stopped just deep enough in so that no one could see us. "Why are you here?" I questioned, stopping in front of him. He had that scowl on his face and he did not look pleased whatsoever.

"To keep an eye on Scott because I knew something like this would happen." So I had guessed right. Scott had just shifted. I wanted to ask Derek if anger or pain was the cause but decided to play dumb for Scott's sake. Derek didn't seem too happy with him at the moment anyways. "Something like what?" I asked, giving him a clueless look.

He narrowed his eyes into a glare. "You know what. He just shifted in front of them!" I flinched involuntarily then felt anger rise in me. He had no right to yell at me. I had done nothing wrong. "What are you talking about? Everyone was too busy dealing with Jackson to worry about Scott." I argued, moving closer and getting on my tip toes to try and look him in the eye.

He seemed surprised that I had actually stood up to him but hid it quickly and leaned down so we were eye to eye. "He doesn't know how to control it. It _will _happen again and next time he might not get so lucky and if they find out about him, they find out about me, about all of us and then it's not just the Hunters after us. It's _everyone._" His voice was cold and harsh.

I gulped, leaning away from him and taking a step back. His eyes were too piercing, too fierce. My confidence from before vanished and I took another step back but he followed, not letting any distance between us as I continued to back away. My back hit a tree and I looked up at him, totally at his mercy.

He leaned in close, his hands gripping my waist to keep me from moving away. "Do you understand now? How serious this is?" Even with how intimidated I was, somehow that hit a nerve and I narrowed my eyes.

"I already knew how serious this was. Scott was shot for god's sake! I know when something is serious so don't speak to me like I'm some oblivious little kid!" I yelled and that sparked something in his eyes. I had a strange feeling that he liked that I just had an outburst and I felt his hands tighten on my hips. I pressed my hands against his chest and tried to push him away but he didn't even budge. I got frustrated and hit on his chest with my fists. "Let go of me!" He smirked, obviously liking that.

His eyes flashed electric blue and he pressed his lips to mine, kissing me fiercely. I couldn't help myself. I started kissing him back with just as much fervor, my hands clutching at his broad shoulders. His hands trailed over my body, making a shudder run up my spine. His hand came to rest on my thigh and he pulled my leg up. On instinct I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. After a minute I pulled my lips from his to breathe. His lips went to my neck as he waited for me to catch my breath but that did nothing to help.

I started to moan but he covered my lips with his, silencing me. I had forgotten we were just yards from the field, the only thing hiding us being dense trees that probably wouldn't hide the sound of my moan. Not half a second later I heard Stiles yell my name. It took every ounce of will power I had to pull away from him. Stiles called my name again and Derek placed me on the ground, releasing me. "See ya." He said before disappearing into the woods.

I rolled my eyes and slipped from the woods, making my way to the parking lot where Stiles was waiting. "Hey Danny." I smiled at him as I walked by and he returned the smile "Hey Sarah." Danny was one of the nicest guys in the school.

I walked over to Stiles and he turned to see me. "Where were you?" he asked as I hopped into the passenger seat. "Talking to Danny." He raised an eyebrow at my nonchalant answer. "About what?" I shrugged "Just saying hi. Now can you drive? I've got a lot of homework to do when we get home." I said to get him to stop questioning me. He nodded and pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards home.

The next day after school Stiles finally told me what was going on. "Derek wouldn't kill Scott!" I defended and Stiles arched a brow. "You say that like you know him.. which you don't." I knew if I argued, he'd realize I had been with Derek but how could I not defend him? "Well don't you think if he wanted to kill Scott, he already would have?" Stiles' phone rang then and I could see it was Scott. A minute later Stiles punched the gas and spun around, heading towards Scott's house.

He ran from the car and I followed as fast as I could, ending up in his room and finding Scott already there. "What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall." Stiles rambled and I rolled my eyes. "Found what?" I asked.

"I found something at Derek Hale's." Scott said, looking up at Stiles from his seat in the desk chair. "Are you kidding, what?" Stiles asked at the same time I asked "what?" the difference between my question and stiles' is that he wanted to know what Scott found and I just wanted to know what in the world he was talking about.

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood." Scott responded and my mouth dropped open. No way. Just no freaking way. There had to be a mistake. "That's awesome! I mean that's terrible." Stiles fumbled and my anger spiked. Derek wouldn't kill anyone. Would he?

"Who's blood?" He asked and Scott stood up. "I don't know but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Scott said and they both started towards the door. I was too stunned to say anything as I got up and followed after them. Scott had to be wrong. Because if he wasn't… then I had feelings for a murderer.

As Scott and Stiles ran into the hospital, I sat in the car trying to get my thoughts together. I hoped that Scott smelt some animal blood or something. 'Please don't be human blood. Please don't be human blood.' I repeated over and over in my head. When they jumped back in the jeep, I looked to Scott expectantly. "It's him." He said as Stiles sped away from the hospital.

Oh god. Derek? No no no no. It can't be him. Scott made a mistake. That's it. Derek couldn't kill anyone. He just couldn't.

Not long later we were sitting in Stiles' jeep, waiting for Derek to leave. I watched as he walked from his burnt house and to his car. I had the urge to go up to him and question him. Accuse him until he reassured me that it was all a big mistake. But I couldn't do that. Derek got in his sexy black Camaro and drove away and Stiles drove up to the house, the three of us hopping out.

We grabbed the shovels and Scott led the way. "Something's different." He said, making Stiles and I exchange a look. Maybe that was a good thing… maybe.

"Different how?" I asked, looking back to Scott.

"I don't know." He stuck his shovel in the ground. "Let's just get this over with." And with that we all started digging.

We dug for a long time before someone spoke up. "This is taking way too long." Scott complained.

"Just keep going." Stiles urged and I grumbled under my breath.

"What if he comes back?" Scott was obviously getting worried. "Then we get the hell outta here." Stiles had already thought of this it seems. "What if he catches us?" Scott continued and Stiles sighed.

"I have a plan for that." I gave him a look

"Which is?" I asked pausing in my digging. He did the same and looked between me and Scott.

"We run different directions. Whoever he catches first, too bad." I rolled my eyes, starting to dig again.

"I hate that plan." I nodded in agreement to Scott and we continued our digging.

Then Stiles' shovel hit something. "Stop. Stop. Stop." Stiles said quickly and we all threw our shovels out of the way. I stepped back, leaving the rest to them. No way was I going to touch a dead body. Nope. They could just leave me out of that part.

They both got down and pushed the dirt away, working at some ties. "Hurry." Scott urged and Stiles worked faster.

"I'm trying. Did he have to tie it in a hundred knots?" Scott moved over to help.

"I'll do it." They finally got them undone and pulled back the flaps. After seeing what was inside, we all scrambled away, screaming.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles yelled and I just sat there trying to catch my breath.

"It's a wolf." Scott stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I can see that!" They both got up and crawled closer. I dared to peak down the hole. "I thought you smelt blood. As in _human_ blood." Stiles and I looked to Scott.

"I told you something was different." Scott explained and I sat back, not being able to look at it anymore.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles said and I added "We gotta go." Stiles nodded "Yeah. Help me cover this up."

We started to cover it up when Stiles paused. "See that flower?" I gave him a look.

"What about it?" Stiles started to get up. "I think it's wolfs bane." Scott looked at him quizzically. "What's that?" he asked. Stiles started talking about an original werewolf movie but Scott's face stayed clueless. "You're so unprepared for this." Stiles sighed, getting up and going over to the flower.

He pulled it up and followed the length of rope as it spiraled around the hole. Suddenly Scott stood up and after seeing what he saw; I did the same, moving away from the hole. "Stiles…" he said and Stiles walked over.

"Oh my god." He exclaimed. The wolf that was there before was now a human. So that meant Derek killed her. Oh no. Why him? Why the man I was starting to feel something for?

* * *

The next day the three of us were there and I watched sadly as they cuffed Derek and put him in the back of the police car. He glared at Scott then made eye contact with me and if I didn't know better I would have thought I saw a look of betrayal in his eyes. But it was only for a second and I couldn't tell whether what I saw was there or not. I looked down, feeling awful, and slid into the back of the jeep.

I looked up in time to see the Sheriff yank Stiles from the police car where he had obviously been trying to talk to Derek. Uh oh. I sunk lower into my seat as I watched my uncle talk to Stiles. Stiles started walking back to the jeep quickly and him and Scott slid in, driving quickly away from the scene. I stayed silent.

I could hear them talking but I wasn't paying attention. I was having a bad feeling about this. I just didn't think it was Derek. And not just because I was interested in him but I just had this gut feeling. And well I just didn't think he could kill some innocent woman.

Suddenly we started swerving off the road and I realized Scott was having a problem. Stiles pulled over after Scott found the wolfs bane that was around the grave and Stiles scrambled from the car, flinging the bag into the woods and when I looked back to where Scott had been sitting, he was gone, the passenger door wide open. Dang he was fast.

* * *

Stiles and I drove around until we had to get to the lacrosse game. He ran to the locker room while I headed towards the stands, going to sit next to Allison and Lydia. The game was brutal. Not one of the players passed to Scott and he kept getting knocked to the ground. This was not the night for this to be happening. He should have just not played this one game like Derek said. I got more and more anxious with each minute that passed.

Lydia and Allison were holding up signs to cheer Jackson on and I felt for Scott and suddenly wished I had made some signs or something to cheer him on. Maybe I could have gotten Allison to help me.

I watched as the team huddled together but Scott was left out. I knew Scott could hear whatever they were saying and it obviously wasn't something he wanted to hear. I exchanged a worried look with Stiles then went back to watching Scott. This wouldn't go well.

Scott was halfway bent over, breathing heavily. A ref stopped to ask if he was ok and Scott just nodded silently. One of the players from the other team that was behind Scott took a step back. Yep. This definitely wasn't good. Scott looked up into the bleachers and I felt Allison stand up beside me, helping Lydia with another sign cheering on Jackson. I groaned and waited for the worse.

The crowd went wild as Scott plowed across the field, jumping over players, getting the ball and dodging everyone to throw it into the goal. I jumped up and cheered with everyone else, glad nothing drastic happened. But was Scott ok? I didn't think so.

My mouth dropped open when in the next play, a player on the opposing team paused then passed the ball to Scott. He was obvious terrified of Scott and I wasn't the only one worried. I could see Stiles chewing anxiously on his glove.

After Scott got the ball, he charged across the field and flung the ball so hard, it ripped through the goalie's net and into the goal. Everyone broke out into cheers with me included even though I was totally freaking out on the inside.

The next play, Scott got the ball and ran down the field then paused, looking between a defender and the goal. The defender just stood there, too afraid to charge Scott. No one got any closer to Scott as we all waited for Scott to do something.

The defender finally got up the nerve to charge at Scott but Scott turned slightly and pulled back to chuck the ball into the goal. The whole field erupted into cheers of victory. Everyone ran out onto the field to congratulate the players and I watched as Scott ran towards the locker room then saw Allison following after him.

I walked up to Stiles, standing with him as the Sheriff talked on the phone. It sounded serious, whatever it was so I decided to stick around to find out what was going on. I waited patiently until my uncle got off the phone then looked up at him expectantly. Stiles must have been doing the same because the Sheriff looked between us, sighed, and then started talking. "Medical examiner declared the killer to be animal. Derek isn't an animal so he was let out of jail." I realized a little too late I was smiling and got suspicious glances from both of them.

I knew it didn't change anything. Derek _was _a werewolf so technically it didn't make him innocent. Of course in the police's minds it did but with what I knew… did it make him innocent in my mind? I'd like to think so. But what if I was wrong? Could a murderer have just gotten out of jail? And what did that mean for me, Scott, and Stiles?

* * *

**AN: Ok so please review! It inspires me to write more! And another thank you to those of you have reviewed! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! It really does inspire me to write more so please keep reviewing! (:**

* * *

Chapter 3:

I walked up to Stiles and Scott in school but right before I reached them Scott took off, looking around frantically. I grabbed Stiles before he could take off after him. "What's going on?" I asked quickly but Stiles just pulled me along after him, ignoring my question. That didn't annoy me whatsoever. Nope. Not a bit. But I kept my mouth shut and just followed along. I just assumed it was something to do with Allison.

By the time we caught sight of Scott, he and Allison were just saying goodbye. A smashed locker caught my attention and I elbowed Stiles, pointing towards Jackson who was trying to figure out what happened to his now mangled locker. We both laughed then walked away quickly before Jackson could think we were the ones who smashed his locker. We both knew it was Scott who had done it and was probably laughing about it himself.

By the time I got to the lunch table later, it was completely full. It looked extremely awkward and Stiles gave me a stricken look. But I just gave him a 'on you own' look then before anyone else could see me, I turned on my heel and walked quickly out to my car. I could eat my lunch out there in peace. I wasn't the biggest fan of awkward situations anyways.

I slipped into the driver's side and started to eat my salad, turning the music up and relaxing. There was a quick rap on my window and I practically jumped out of my seat, flinging salad everywhere. "Shit!" I exclaimed and snapped my head towards whoever had made me get salad dressing all over my leather seats, glaring fiercely.

Derek stood outside and it looked like he was trying to hide a smile. My glare darkened. "You're going to help me clean this up. Now." My demand blew off him like nothing and he just stood there, staring at me. "I'm not kidding. These are leather seats and I'll be damned if they get ruined because you just feel the need to scare the living daylights out of everyone." His lips twitched again but he inclined his head in what i guess could be translated into a nod, moving around to the passenger side. He opened the door and looked to me.

"Napkins?" I nodded and pointed to the dash while picking up the floppy green surrounding me and putting it back into the salad container. He got the napkins out and started wiping up the dressing carefully. I smiled, glad he wasn't being sloppy like Scott or Stiles would have. He probably understood why I was so OCD about this car though considering his nice car.

"Thanks for helping." I said, smiling as we finished. He just grunted in response and I rolled my eyes. "Is there a reason you knocked on my window or did you just feel the need to scare someone? It really does seem like a hobby of yours." He looked up and I grinned, making him roll his eyes.

"I wanted to talk." He said then sat down in the passenger seat and shut the door.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Talk about what?" My heart rate picked up as I started to become scared. I didn't want to believe he was someone who could murder his own sister but at the same time, I had no reason to suspect he wasn't that type of person. Well besides my gut of course. He noticed the change in my pulse and arched a brow.

"I'm not going to hurt you… but I would like to talk about how you got me locked up in jail." His voice took on an edge but he seemed calm enough. I guess if he really wanted to hurt me, he would have done it already. "Do you know who that woman was?" His gaze was locked on mine and I didn't dare look away. Nodding, I waited for him to continue. "She was my sister. Do you think I could kill my own _sister_?" Just the thought of someone thinking that was obviously setting him off.

I thought about it, wanting to be as truthful as possible. "I don't think you would but truthfully, I don't really know." I lowered my voice, eyes dropping to my hands in my lap. "I don't really know you all that well but I'd like to think you wouldn't." That was about as truthful as I could get. He was silent for a while and I had to look up at him to try and read what his silence meant. His face was void of any emotions though, making him unreadable.

"Well I didn't kill her. I came here looking for her." He opened his mouth to say more but shut it just as quickly. Relief swelled inside me. Thank god. Derek wasn't a murderer. He didn't kill his sister. But who did?

"Well if you didn't, who did?" I asked, leaning involuntarily closer as I waited expectantly. His face grew darker, his eyes sparking with barely subdued rage. "I don't know." He managed to strangle out between clenched teeth. I sat back in my seat, shoulders slumping in disappointment.

I glanced up at him "I'm sorry." He grunted and I could tell he hated sympathy. I couldn't just not say it though. The guy had just lost his sister for god's sake! I would feel terrible if I didn't say it. But saying I'm sorry would never cut it because on top of just losing his sister, I had been a part of getting him in jail for thinking he had been the one who had killed her! Now I felt even worse. I wanted to say it again but knew it would do nothing and it definitely wouldn't change anything.

Suddenly he looked towards the woods. "We need to go. Now." I looked at him, bewildered and before I could even question him, he reached over to crank my car and put it in drive. Then he grabbed the wheel with one hand, using his other hand to grip my knee, making my foot press against the gas. I squealed in protest, not expecting this at all and not liking it one bit. I liked to have control when I drove. This made me feel I had no control over whether we crashed or not. Which I didn't. It was all riding on his ability to drive a car from the passenger seat. I couldn't try to take control if I wanted to and I was too afraid of what would happen if we started fighting for control at this high speed. Especially since we were now in the forest! Was he going mad? We were barely whipping through the tight spaced trees.

Finally, he moved my foot to the brakes and pressed the pedal to the floor, making us slam to a stop. I probably would have flown through the windshield if he hadn't have grabbed me, his arm tight around my waist. He gave me about a second to recover before jumping out the car and pulling me with him. He swooped me up into his arms and my head started spinning as he ran at break neck speed. All this manhandling was not going over well in my book.

In no time at all we were at his house and he carried me inside, charging up the stairs. By the time he set me down I was nauseous, swaying back and forth. He slipped one arm around my waist, holding me up as he stared out a broken spot in a window.

After everything stopped spinning, I was able to focus on what was outside. There was a cop stepping out of his car. He walked a few steps closer to the house and stopped, saying something into his walkie talkie. After a minute he started towards the house again. Just then the dog in his back seat barked. It scared the officer and I held in a giggle. A second later the dog started barking frantically, scrambling to try and get out the half open window in the back. I looked at Derek and noticed his eyes were electric blue. He must be making that dog bark to scare the officer away.

It worked and the cop ran back to his car, taking off. I busted out laughing and Derek just looked at me then held a finger up to his lips. I immediately went silent and followed Derek's gaze outside. Standing outside Derek's house was Scott. Scott started talking but I couldn't hear him from this far away. Derek was probably having no trouble hearing each word though and turned, pulling me along with him as he started back downstairs. He walked to the door and I gave him a stricken look. I didn't want Scott to know I was here. Well he could probably hear me anyways so no reason to hide. Derek opened the door and we both slipped outside.

Scott seemed really surprised to see me there and I just gave him an innocent smile. "What are you doing here Sarah?" he asked in confusion and I shrugged.

"Well he sort of high jacked my car while I was in it." Derek glared at me. "Well you did!" I defended and he rolled his eyes, looking back to Scott.

"Talk." He demanded and Scott nodded.

"Ok. I know I was part of you getting arrested." He glanced at me. "And we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister." Derek just stared at him, his face unreadable. "But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about.. someone but someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might actually have happened." Oh so this was what was going on this morning. Wow it took me too long to piece that together.

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked, having already known about it. Scott was getting anxious. "Did you see what I did last night?" he asked and Derek answered immediately. "No."

"Can you at least tell me the truth?.. Am I going to hurt someone?" Scott asked, getting more anxious. Derek's answer didn't help. "Yes." What was up with the one word answers?

"Could I kill someone?" Scott asked, on the edge of panicking.

"Yes." Derek answered again and I nudged him, hoping he could tell how much he was freaking Scott out and maybe, you know, stop!

"Am I going to kill someone?" Scott continued with his questions, definitely starting to panic.

"Probably." Derek said and my mouth dropped open. He just didn't believe in sugar coating did he? I elbowed him in the ribs but he ignored me. Both of the guys seemed like they were set on ignoring my presence entirely. Scott moved over to lean on one of the beams that supported the remains of the burnt house. Great, now he was in full panic mode. I leaned against the door frame, hoping it didn't give against my weight as Derek walked over to Scott.

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift. Even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." He said, catching Scott's and my own attention. Scott looked up at him "What do you want?" he asked.

"You'll find out." Derek answered in his usual cryptic way. "But for now I'm going to give you what you want." He said before starting to give instructions. "Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it. Feel it. Let your senses, you sight, your smell, your touch. Let them remember for you."

Scott looked up. "That's it? Just go back?" he asked to which Derek answered with another question.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Scott didn't really looked like he wanted to but at the same time I could tell he was dying to know.

"I just want to know if I hurt him." Yeah, me and you both buddy.

"No you don't." Derek stated, searching Scott's face. "You just want to know if you'll hurt _her_." Well that was probably true but Scott would want to know if he hurt the man too. He was just like that. Scott looked down and I walked over.

"Well I would say I'd go there with you but I'm sure Stiles would want to a lot more than me. I can give you a ride though?" I offered and saw Derek staring at me from the corner of my eye. He grumbled something and I looked over at him. What was his deal? Did he not want me to leave? I raised an eyebrow quizzically and he just stared at me emotionlessly.

"Um, no I don't need a ride but I don't think the Sheriff would be happy to know you're here. Or Stiles for that matter. And frankly, I don't really like it either." Scott said then added quickly. "No offense." Derek just ignored him whether he took offense to it or not.

I, on the other hand, was annoyed that he thought it was any of his business. I crossed my arms indignantly. "Well I don't really care what you think or Stiles. I can do as I wish but if you tell my uncle, I swear, I don't care that you're a werewolf, I'll kick your little werewolf ass!" I glared angrily at him and he returned it.

"I'm just trying to do what I know Stiles would want me to. We both care about you. You're not just family to him, you know." He said, his eyes softening and becoming pleading. "Why don't you just come back with me?"

My anger faded after what he said about me being like family to him but I still didn't want to go home yet. "I'll go home when I'm ready." I said firmly and Scott sighed, giving Derek a look before turning and walking away.

I looked to Derek cheerfully. "So what you wanna do?" He looked down at me and rolled his eyes, walking back inside. I followed behind, hanging onto his arm because I knew it would annoy him. And let's face it, I found him really attractive when he was angry.

He shook me off and sat down on his couch which had somehow survived the fire. I plopped onto his lap, wondering where all my confidence had come from. He actually looked somewhat surprised. "What do you think you're doing?" He questioned and I just grinned. He sighed, rolling his eyes and picking me up. He placed me beside him on the couch and my lips twitched in amusement.

"Awh don't be like that." I said, watching as he took a deep breath then looked over at me. "Come on. Let's do something. I'm bored." I said as my eyes ran over his chest. He arched a brow and I smiled unabashedly.

"Well I don't know what you're thinking.. but no." he said and I frowned, moving so I was straddling his lap. "Awh why not?" I asked, my hands running down his chest and back up to slide across his muscled biceps. Wow, I didn't know where this was coming from. "Sarah.." he warned, giving me a disapproving look.

I returned it with an innocent one. "What?" I asked, my hands sliding under his shirt and across his hard abs and chest. That sparked something to life within him. He spun us so fast that in an instant he was laying on top of me and had my wrists pinned above my head before I could even realize what was happening.

"You don't want to get into this with me." He said, his voice gruff and oh so very attractive. His lips went to my ear, voice hot and seductive. "Because once I start, I don't stop. Not until I've got what I wanted." My heart was pounding in my ears and I realized that was exactly what I wanted. His eyes were searching mine and wicked grin spread over his face. "But you'd like that. Wouldn't you?" Somehow I was able resist him.

"Would you?" I countered and wiggled beneath him, knowing it would drive him crazy. He just smirked, tightening his hold on my wrists and pressing his body closer against mine, forcing me further into the cushions of the couch. I bit my lip, determined not to show him how much I liked that. I wasn't very successful though and he could probably smell it anyways.

"Last chance." He whispered huskily, his lips so close to mine. I was having trouble thinking, his intense gaze erasing any thoughts I should have been having. Like maybe that I'd regret this. You know something along those lines. And before my brain had a chance to try and catch up his lips were on mine, thoroughly blocking out any thoughts but him.

I struggled against his restraining hand, wanting to wrap my arms around him and pull him closer but he didn't allow it, keeping a tight grip on my wrists. My legs were free though and I locked them around his waist, pressing him even closer to me. He pushed my lips open and his tongue tangled with mine, eliciting a light moan from me, our lips moving together.

I was gasping for air by the time he moved his lips to my neck. He sucked and grazed his teeth along my skin, practically making me go insane. I arched my back, still trying to free myself and he pulled back, pushing me back down. His eyes were wild with desire and lust just as I imagined mine were. Something must have clicked in his head though because I watched as he visibly started to calm. "We should stop." he said calmly and part of me sank back in disappointment while my other half was relieved. I would regret it if I hooked up with Derek. I just wasn't that type of girl and in this moment I was kind of wishing I was that type of girl but that was silly.

I nodded and he let me go, getting off and helping me up. "I'll take you home." He said, running a hand through his hair and starting towards the door but I stopped him. "How about you just take me to my car? My uncle probably wouldn't like it much if he saw you there." I explained and he nodded, walking outside with me. We walked to my car in silence and once we made it there, I turned towards him, leaning against the door.

"So thanks for walking me back here. I don't know if I could have found it on my own. You were going pretty fast before." I said, smiling slightly then looking down. I saw him shrug as a 'no problem' then take a step closer, his hand slipping under my chin and tilting my head up towards his. My eyes locked with his and for once they were tender. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against mine. It was the best kissed I'd ever had. It was sweet and I doubted he did very many sweet things.

When he pulled away I smiled and slipped into my car, letting that be the best goodbye he could have given. I started back towards the house in happy bliss.

I had to stop at a gas station though and started pumping gas. After I paid for the gas I walked into the store and went straight to the drinks, grabbing a monster. I started walking towards the register but stopped when I saw a six pack of green monsters by the window. I put back the single one and walked over to the window.

But of course when I went to grab it, I dropped my keys. Sighing, I bent down to retrieve them and as I straightened up I saw two SUV's pull up, blocking in a black Camaro. _Derek's black Camaro_. Then I spotted Derek. He had just starting pumping gas when the men came out of the SUV's. I watched silently, half hiding behind the drinks.

Derek pumped the gas calmly then put the nozzle back in his slot. He didn't seem worried at all but I would be scared shitless right now if I was him. But he _is_ a werewolf so I guess it makes since if he wasn't scared of a few men. But one of the men looked familiar. I wracked my brain for where I had seen him before then wanted to groan. It was Allison's father. A hunter. Which means those other men must be hunters too. Derek was completely outnumbered and there wasn't really anything I could do to help.

Allison's father started talking as he walked up to Derek's hood and it looked like he was wiping a smudge away. Well that _wasn't _confusing. Why was he so interested in Derek's car? Sure it was a nice car but I doubt he really cared about it; more cared about its owner.

Derek just stood there, calm and quiet, his best poker face on. Allison's father started cleaning Derek's windshield, totally confusing me. What kind of tactic was this? He started talking again and whatever he said must have hit a nerve because Derek clenched his fist. Uh oh. This wasn't going good. Maybe I could go out there and distract them. I would if I felt the need but right now I really just wanted to see what would go down. If Derek wolfed out, I'd go out there but somehow I had the feeling he wouldn't.

A moment later Derek's fist unclenched and I sighed a breath of relief. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Allison's father either and he said something but I couldn't tell whether it was about that or not. Finally Derek spoke up and I wanted to groan. They had started to leave. Why would he call them back like that? I gasped as one of the other men walked up to Derek's driver side window and broke it in, the glass shattering everywhere. Then the men got back in their cars and drove away. I quickly paid for the monsters and ran out there where Derek was brushing glass from his seat.

"Derek what was all that about?" I asked frantically, placing the monster's on the roof of my car before walking over to him. He turned to face me. "You did the right thing by staying in there. I wouldn't put it passed them to hurt you. It's not like they haven't hurt innocent people before." He muttered the second part to himself and I just kept staring at him.

"What did they say?" I asked, helping with the glass. He grabbed my hand "Careful." Turning my hand over, he showed me the cut I had just given myself. Ouch. Blood trickled down my hand and he used his shirt to clean it off. "Thanks. Now can you tell me what they said?"

He looked at me in exasperation. "Nothing important. They just wanted to rile me up. That's all." He said then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to my car, opening my door and guiding me inside. I rolled down the window as he shut my door and he leaned inside. "Drive straight home. I need to get my window fixed so I need you to stay out of trouble."

I huffed indignantly. "I stay out of trouble." He gave me a disbelieving look and pecked me on the lips. "Just try." He stressed then turned, going back to his car. He waited for me to pull out first then followed, the two of us heading in different directions.

When I made it home Stiles told me Scott went out on a group date and that he wasn't answering his phone. He said we would have to find him. I groaned. "Can't I just go to sleep?" He shook his head, dragging me out to his jeep. Well at least this was better than him lecturing me about why I shouldn't be alone with Derek like I thought he would do.

When we got to Scott's house, I sighed. "You think he's home?" Stiles shrugged. "Maybe." I rolled my eyes and we got out. I started towards the front door but Stiles pulled me to the side of the house. "Uhm what do you think you're doing?" He asked and I gave him a bewildered look. "Going to the front door." He shook his head like I was missing something big. "We go through his window." He explained and I just shook my head but started to climb up. Stiles rolled onto Scott's bed and I started to follow but his mom came in with a bat, making both of them scream. I decided to hang back on the roof and let them figure this out. In other words; Stiles was on his own this time.

"Stiles what the hell are you _doing_ here!" Scott's mom yelled and I barely kept from laughing. "What am I doing? God do either of you actually play baseball!" Stiles responded and I heard someone else walk in. "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" She asked in exasperation.

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in." I heard Scott say. "Yeah. Exactly." His mom said and I so wanted to laugh. "And by the way do either of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?" I could just imagine the two's answer.

"No." They said together and I rolled my eyes. "No? Ok then. Well you know what? It's about enough parenting for me for one night. Goodnight." His mom said and I listened as she walked from the room. I slipped inside, waving to Scott.

Scott smiled in greeting and grabbed a chair to sit in, all three of us suddenly serious. "What?" Scott asked and I looked to Stiles, wondering what myself. "My dad just left for the hospital. It's the bus driver. He said he succumbed to his wounds." He answered and I looked away.

"Succumbed?" Scott asked, clueless. "Scott. He's dead." Stiles clarified, sending Scott into full panic mode. He pushed us out of the way and flung himself out of the window, taking off. "Scott!" We called but it was no use. In seconds he was gone.

* * *

**AN: Ok so again thank you for of the reviews! Please keep them coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I worked hard to finish it. Please review! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok so I'm excited about writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! And please please please review! I love seeing what you guys have to say. (:**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Me, Stiles, and Scott were sitting in class waiting for our graded papers to be returned to us. I was sitting next to Scott with Stiles behind him. "Derek isn't the alpha. If he isn't the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked and I looked to Scott, already knowing he had no clue.

"I don't know." He whispered a reply and Stiles leaned back in his seat before shooting off another question. "Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" I looked back at Stiles, giving him a 'take it easy' look. He should know that Scott wouldn't know that. He would have told Stiles all about it if he knew. "I don't know." Scott answered again.

"Does Allison's dad know about the alpha?" Stiles barely got the question out before Scott turned around in his chair and said "I don't know!" very loudly. He was obviously frustrated that he didn't know. I could relate to the feeling. The class all turned to look at Scott after his outburst and I shook my head, suddenly realizing there was a paper on my desk. I got a B. Not bad. I glanced over at Stiles to see he got an A. Smart ass. I looked to Scott's paper. D. Ouch.

Scott starting talking about studying with Allison after school and I realized it was time for me to get out while I could. Raising my hand, I asked to use the bathroom then got up, quickly walking out the door and into the hall.

People were changing classes and I made my way through the crowd. Someone knocked into me; throwing me off balance and making me run into someone else. Someone who smelt of leather and aftershave. I looked up in surprise to see Derek struggling to stay up. "Derek?" I asked as I grabbed at his arm, helping him stay on his feet. He looked too pale. Like deathly pale. He was sweating too. A lot. That wasn't normal.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Derek ignored my question and kept his eyes on his feet. Suddenly he raised his head, looking past me. I followed his gaze to see Jackson at his now fixed locker. Derek walked over to him, acting as if nothing was wrong and I followed, stopping a few feet behind him to just listen. I started fiddling with a locker and kept shooting glances over at them.

"Where's Scott McCall?" He demanded, his voice even sounding wrong. Well he could've just asked me that. Jackson shut his locker and looked to Derek, not used to anyone just coming up to him and demanding something from him. He was used to thinking he owned the place. I rolled my eyes. He annoyed the crap outta me.

"Why should I tell you?" Jackson said, completely full of himself. Derek's gaze darkened. "Because I asked politely and I only do that once." he said, the threat obvious in his voice. And I think Jackson should consider himself lucky. I guessed asking politely even once to this cocky boy took of lot of patience from Derek. Jackson wasn't helping himself by agitating him.

"Ok tough guy. How about, I'll help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him." Jackson just didn't know when to stop. I had a feeling Derek didn't have much patience in his obviously weakened state and it wouldn't take much for Jackson to push him over the edge. "What is it? Is it uh, dianabol? Hmm? HGH?" Was he naming steroids? Wow was he off.

"Steroids?" Derek seemed to be thinking the same thing I was and started to walk away.

Jackson stopped him. "No, girl scouts cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about?" He was getting on my nerves now and I could only imagine how annoyed Derek was getting. "Oh and uh by the way, whatever it is that you're selling, I'd stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked."

Derek glared at him then looked down at his hand. I followed his gaze and saw blood trailing down his fingers. What the hell happened! I was dying to know. Derek clenched his fist, hiding his bloodied hand in his sleeve. He glanced back up at Jackson then started to walk away. "I'll find him myself."

Jackson grabbed onto his shoulder, trying to turn Derek back around. "No we're not done here." Uh oh…

Derek spun around on him, grabbing his arm and removing it from his shoulder as he slammed Jackson into the lockers, his hand gripping his neck. Were those claws I saw? Crap. I ran over, pulling on Derek as he removed his claws from Jackson's neck. I quickly walked away, pulling Derek along behind me.

Derek pulled away from me once we were on a different hall and leaned against the wall, looking stricken. I thought he had more control over the shift than that. "Tell me what happened Derek." When he just stared at me, I added "I saw the blood running down your hand." I stood in front of him, actually eye level with him since he was leaning down against the wall.

"I need talk to Scott." He answered and my blood boiled. "Talk to me. I'm here. Not Scott. Whatever you can say to him, you can say to me. Let me help you." I pleaded but he looked like he was listening intently to something. I waved my hand in front of his face to try and get his attention then sighed, grabbing his face gently to make him look at me.

He opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang and he cringed, holding his hands over his ears. We both looked up to see the bell right above our heads. Well that was just wrong place, wrong time. He grabbed ahold of me and started dragging me down the hall. Well glad to know he was still extremely strong, even if something was wrong with him.

He dragged me out the door and hurried to the parking lot. I could tell he was getting weaker because he let go of me and stumbled in front of a car, holding up his hand as it slammed on breaks. I recognized Stiles' jeep and breathed a sigh of relief. The relief wasn't long lived though because Derek swayed and fell backwards on the pavement.

I ran over, helping him into a sitting position as Scott ran over to us, Stiles getting out and coming up too. "What the hell are you doing here?" Scott hissed quietly and I wanted to hit him. Obviously Derek was in pain and he could show some respect that Derek came here at all. Especially since he came here to talk to Scott.

"I was shot." Derek admitted and I gripped his leather jacket even more. "He's not looking so good." Stiles stated and I glared at him. No shit Sherlock. I rolled my eyes.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked the same question I was thinking and Derek glanced at me then back at Scott. "I can't. It was a different kind of bullet." He answered, breathing hard.

"What a silver bullet?" Derek looked over to Stiles in annoyance. "No you idiot." This was making no sense to me. What kind of bullet could injure a werewolf? And who the hell shot Derek! It was driving me crazy.

"Wait so that's what she meant when she said you only had forty-eight hours." We all looked at Scott and I smacked him hard on the chest. "You knew he got shot and you didn't do anything?!" I glared and Scott opened his mouth to defend himself but Derek started talking and we both turned to look at him.

"Who-who said forty-eight hours?" he asked, still breathing heavily. I looked back to Scott, glaring still.

"The one who shot you." Scott answered and I looked away from him to keep my anger down. My gaze landed on Derek. He suddenly clenched his jaw and closing his eyes as he groaned in pain. When his eyes open they were flashing electric blue. What in the world was going on! Apparently this bullet screwed with his ability to control the shift.

Scott quickly glanced around. "What are you doing? Stop that!" He urged and Derek glared, his eyes flashing from electric blue then back to normal over and over. "That's what I'm trying to tell you. I can't!" Derek was obviously fighting against it but if his eyes were any sign, it wasn't going so well.

"Derek. Get up." Scott demanded. Derek had his teeth clenched, breathing harder as he resisted the shift. Horns blew behind us and people started to get out of their cars to see what was going on. "Help me put him in the car." Scott said and the two of us got Derek to his feet and put him in Stiles' jeep while Stiles got into the driver's side. I glanced at my car longingly then sighed and hopped in, crawling over Derek's lap to squeeze in between him and Stiles.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek said and Scott gave him a stricken look. "How am I supposed to do that?" Ok well this talking was nice and all but before someone got really pissed from the hold up, I think we should get out of here. Just my opinion. I didn't voice it though. They wouldn't listen anyways.

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek said and I nudged Stiles to drive. "Why should I help you?" Scott said and I turned to put the full force of my glare on him. "Because you need me." Derek said and I nudged Stiles again, this time with more urgency. "Fine. I'll try." Scott looked to Stiles. "Get him out of here."

Stiles cranked the car. "I hate you for this so much." He complained before driving off. We rode in silence for a while and I watched as Stiles threw his phone in the back. "Hey try not to bleed out on my seats. We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek and I asked in unison, both of us looking over at Stiles.

"Your house." Stiles answered and Derek became stiff.

"What? No you can't take me there."

Stiles laughed without humor. "I can't take you to your own house?"

Derek shook his head. "Not while I can't protect myself." Stiles pulled over and it was obvious tension was running high. I leaned back in the seat, letting them have full sight of each other to talk this out without me getting involved.

"What happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles asked and I had a hard time not putting in my two cents but controlled myself. I glanced over at Derek. He still seemed like he was somewhat out of breath and it didn't look like it was getting any better.

"I uh, I have a last resort." Derek answered calmly. The words 'last resort' never sounded good to me. Ever. It's like something that's so bad that you'd use it as a last thing to keep from dying and that scared me a little. Well a lot.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked and I watched as Derek started taking off his jacket. His sleeve was covered in blood and I went to reach for it to pull it up, wanting to see. My fingers were just curling around the hem when I realized he might not want me touching him when he's in pain. I looked up at him and he was just staring at me like 'what the heck do you think you're doing?' I gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry. I was just curious." then removed my hands.

He rolled his eyes and worked the sleeve up. I sat there, staring at the wound as nausea twisted in my stomach. "Oh my god. What is that!" Stiles looked away. "Is that contagious? You know what? You should probably just get out." Stiles said in disgust and I smacked him. He looked at me in surprise and I just glared.

"Start the car. Now." I heard Derek say. There seemed to be some threat layering his words and I looked to Stiles, urging him to listen.

"Yeah I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. Ok? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." He said, pointing to the road. I sank back lower into my seat, not wanting to be between the two if he really did piss Derek off.

"Start the car. Or I'm going to rip your throat out… with my teeth." Oh _damn_! Even as sickly as he was, I still found that terrifying and attractive. He was glaring at Stiles until he complied, getting back on the road. Then he looked to be, arching an eyebrow. I guess he could smell that he had just turned me on that quickly. I felt my cheeks heat up and if he wasn't sick, I think he would have smirked. He did lean over though, his lips at my ear. "That easy, huh?" he whispered, too low for Stiles to hear but I glanced over at him and he was looking at the two of us suspiciously.

I glared at Derek then pulled his head down to my level so my lips could reach his ear. "Too bad you can't do anything about it." I taunted then felt his teeth graze my neck as he pulled back. That was probably the most he could do in his state but it was definitely enough to make me want more. He played dirty.

I glanced at Stiles and he narrowed his eyes but I knew he couldn't tell what was going on.

It was getting dark now and we still didn't know where to take Derek. Stiles called Scott… again. "What am I supposed to do with him?" He asked Scott and I just kept my eyes on Derek. He was getting worse. His skin was even paler and his eyes were rimmed with red. He looked almost dead. It was sorta creepy. Well a little more than sorta if you ask me.

"He's starting to smell." Well, he wasn't lying. Derek wasn't smelling the best. It wasn't exactly him though. It was more of the disgusting wound in his arm. "Like _death_." Stiles continued and I rolled my eyes. That was exaggerating… sort of. "What about your boss?" Stiles asked Scott and I gave him a confused look. What did that have to do with anything? He sighed and handed the phone to Derek. "You're not going to believe where he's telling me to take you."

Derek took the phone, looking tired and deathly. I was starting to really worry. Well no it was passed that. I was going into a slight panic and if Scott didn't find that bullet soon, I was going to go insane with worry. "Did you find it yet?" It looked like he was even having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Look if you don't find it, I'm dead. Alright?" Damn, Derek why did you have to say that? Now I was really freaking out. "Then think about this. The alpha calls you out against your will. He'll do it again. Next time, you'll either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." And with that he hung up.

By the time we made it to the Animal Clinic, Derek looked literally like death. I helped him from the jeep and after Stiles unlocked the place, I helped him inside and he slipped from my grasp, sitting down on a pile of big bags of dog food. He was holding his arm in obvious pain and I bit my lip, starting to pace. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down beside him just as Stiles' phone rang.

Stiles asked if something meant anything to Derek but I was too intent on worrying about him to try and make out the words he said. "It's a rare form of wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek answered and I glanced at Stiles before looking back at him.

"Why?" we both asked at the same time.

Derek looked up tiredly. "Because I'm gonna die without it." I gripped at his good arm, on full panic mode.

"Tell Scott I said he better find that damn bullet." I hissed out between clenched teeth. Hell if I was going to watch Derek die.

Stiles nodded then quickly got off the phone with Scott. Next thing I know we're going into a different room and Derek was pulling his shirt off. If I hadn't been so worried I would have taken a moment to appreciate his sculpted chest and chiseled abs, but this wasn't the time for that. My attention was caught by the tattoo on his back though and I was about to ask about it when I saw his arm. My stomach lurched and I gripped the table for balance as I worked to keep my lunch down. The poison had spread and it was obvious in his bulging, purple veins engulfing his forearm and bicep. The infected bullet wound that was still somehow bleeding didn't help either.

He laid his arm down on the table and after looking at it, Stiles shook his head. "You know that doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't fix." I rolled my eyes. Yeah right Stiles. Real funny.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it will kill me." Derek said and my heart rate picked up. He glanced over at me as Stiles started talking. His face was unreadable, possibly too tired to show any emotion if he wanted to. Though I doubt he wanted to..

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles said and I pursed my lips. Probably wasn't in his vocabulary.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time.. I have a last resort." Derek started going through the drawers, looking for something.

"Which is?" Stiles asked and I watched in horror as Derek pulled out a saw.

"You're going to cut off my arm." Stiles looked just as horrified as me as Derek held up the saw to him.

He slid the saw across the table to Stiles and I leaned against a wall to steady myself as I watched in a terrified panic. No way did he expect Stiles to actually cut off his freaking arm! Stiles picked up the saw and pressed on the trigger before dropping it back down on the table. "Oh my god." Ok glad I'm not the only one freaking out here! "What if you bleed to death?" Stiles questioned while Derek started tying a band around his upper arm to cut off his circulation.

"It will heal if it works." He said, his voice muffled by the band in his mouth.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles squirmed and I totally agreed. I didn't even know if I could watch, much less do it myself!

"Why not?" Derek asked in annoyance as he finished tying the band.

"Because I'll be cutting through the flesh, sawing through the bone and especially the blood!" God just hearing Stiles say that had me clutching my stomach, begging for it to just hold out on me. And imagining the pain Derek would be in made me want to cringe.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked in frustration. '_I_ might' I mumbled in my head.

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles defended and I groaned. Derek glanced over at me then back to Stiles, his gaze darkening.

"Alright, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm or I'll cut off your head." He threatened, glaring at Stiles. So not necessary and i would thank him for the visuals later. Oh god though. I was about to witness Stiles cutting off his arm. Definitely going to be sick.

"Ok, you know I'm so not buying your threats anymo-" He was cut off my Derek reaching forward and snagging his shirt, pulling him close to his angry but desperate face. Stiles squirmed. "Oh my god. Ok. Bought. Sold. Totally, I'll do it." He said quickly and Derek turned his head to the side, his body heaving. He leaned over the side of the table and puked up some foul black liquid. "Holy god, what the hell is that?" I asked in disgust and concern as Derek let go of Stiles' shirt.

"It's my body. It's trying to heal itself." Derek gasped out and Stiles shook his head, voice gruff.

Stiles shook his head "Well it's not doing a very good job of it." Couldn't have said it better myself.

Derek looked up. "Now. You gotta do it now." he said urgently, leaning over the table so only his arm and his forehead were resting on it. He glanced at me. "Go. You don't need to see this." But I couldn't move. I was frozen in place.

"But honestly I don't know if I can." Stiles tried again, picking up the saw carefully.

"Just do it!" Derek yelled and Stiles fumbled with the saw, pressing it to his arm. My eyes locked with Derek's before his clenched closed, bracing himself for the pain. I knew this was my last chance to not witness what was about to happen but all I was able to do was turn my head away and clench my eyes shut tight.

"Oh my god. Ok, here we go!" Stiles said and I tensed, bracing myself for the sound of Derek's howls of pain.

"Stiles?" I heard Scott call and jerked my head towards the door to see him walking down the hall towards us.

"Scott?" Stiles and I asked at the same time. He took one look at Stiles with a saw to Derek's arm and his eyes went wide.

"What the hell are you doing?" Relief flooded through me and Stiles visibly relaxed, putting the saw down.

"Oh you just prevented a life time of nightmares." Stiles said at the same time Derek asked "Did you get it?"

Scott dug into his pocket and pulled out a bullet, handing it to Derek who was able to straighten up.

"What're gonna do with it?" Stiles asked as Derek held it up, blinking rapidly.

"I'm.. I'm gonna…" he mumbled out before dropping the bullet and going limp, falling to the floor and passing out. I rushed over as Scott made a dive for the bullet. He was too late though and it fell into the grating in the floor.

Stiles came over, trying to help me wake Derek up but nothing was working. My heart was racing and I felt like I might pass out too but I made myself stay awake for Derek. "He's not waking up!" I cried out and shook him as Stiles slapped at his face. "I think he's dying! I think he's dead!" Stiles yelled and I shook my head furiously. No he couldn't be dead. There was just no way.

Scott was struggling with the bullet but was finally able to get it. "I got it! I got it!" He called and I watched as Stiles mumbled, "Please don't kill me for this." then punched Derek in the jaw, shaking his hand out in pain.

Derek's eyes flashed open and he mumbled out "Gimme." We helped him up and handed him the bullet. He leaned over the table and bit the top off of the bullet, knocking its contents out on the table. Grabbing a lighter, he set the contents on fire and we all leaned back as a flame flew up, sparking blue. Derek scooped it up into his hand and took a deep breath before pushing the stuff into his wound.

He immediately yelled out in pain and fell backwards, howling in pain as his body arched on the floor. I watched in astonishment as his veins started to clear and then the bullet hole just closed together, his arm looking good as new.

"That was _awesome_! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed and both Scott and I looked at him like he was nuts. "You ok?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess from the agonizing pain." Derek shot back at Scott as he pushed himself from the ground. "I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Derek just glared at Stiles.

I walked over to him, grabbing his arm to look at it better. Literally it was like nothing was even there. Not even a scar. "Ok we saved your life which means you're going to leave us alone." Scott said and my mouth dropped open. Derek looked down at me and ripped the band off his arm before looking back at Scott. "You got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad. I'm gonna tell him everything." He continued, making my expression of surprise turn into one of intense anger. How could he tell the Argents anything! They shot him for god's sake! Was he completely stupid? Or just insane!

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked and I realized I was gripping his arm with too much force. I doubt he really even noticed though. "Well why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott's answer only pissed me off more. Well I guess if you consider someone shooting you an affectionate based action!

"Yeah I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek said and I looked up at him questioningly, finally releasing my grip on his arm. He glanced down at me and his arm slid around my waist, spinning me around towards the door then looking back at the two boys. "Come on." I heard them grumbling and bit back a smirk.

When we pulled up to the hospital in Derek's Camaro, I looked over at him quizzically. "What are we doing here?" Derek didn't answer. He just got out and started towards the entrance with Scott and me scrambling after him. Stiles had driven his jeep home.

He led us into a room with a man sitting completely still in a chair. We walked up to him and I looked from the man to Derek. "Who is he?" I asked quietly.

Derek didn't take his eyes off the man. "My uncle. Peter Hale." His voice was tight and I inched closer to him.

"Is he like you.. a werewolf." Scott asked and Derek looked between the two of us.

"He was. Now he's barely human." He looked back his uncle, his eyes glazing over like he was recalling a memory. "Six years ago my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Derek said and I put my hand on his arm whether he wanted it or not. He didn't shake me off though so that must be a good sign.

"So what makes you so sure it was hunters that set the fire?" Scott asked and Derek looked over at him.

"Because they're the only ones who knew about us." He said, his hatred for them leaking into his voice.

"Then.. They had a reason." Scott tried to defend them but it was a sad attempt.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek said, spinning his uncle's chair so we could see his other side. I put my hand over my mouth as I saw his burnt face and lifeless eyes then quickly dropped it, thinking maybe it was rude. "They say they'll only kill an adult and only if they have proof but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison _will _do."

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" A shrill voice sounded from the doorway and we all looked over to see an annoyed looking nurse.

"We were just leaving." Derek said and pulled me and Scott from the room. We got back into his car and sat in silence as he drove us home. Scott slid from the car and waved goodbye once we made it to his house. I returned the wave then climbed into the front as Derek started towards my house.

He pulled into the driveway and let the car idle, waiting for me to get out. I just turned in my seat, looking over at him. There was a lot I wanted to say but didn't have the guts. I opened my mouth to start but shut it quickly, looking down and picking at a frayed hem of my jacket. He sighed. "What is it?" he asked quietly and I looked back up at him, biting my lip. I felt like I was about to snap and that's exactly what happened.

"Well to start, you almost died today! I mean you scared the crap outta me! For a second I actually thought you were dead! That almost scared _me_ to death! Like how could you get shot? Just how could you! And by some magic bullet at that. You could have died! You were so close to dying! Ugh just why would you let that happ-" He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine, effectively silencing me. After he could feel me calm down, he pulled away slightly, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and I shook my head, feeling bad for going off on him.

"No don't be sorry just.. Just be careful." I whispered and his chin dipped just enough to be considered a nod before kissing me again. It was sweet and tender and I loved it. It was one of the rare times Derek showed his more gentle side.

But of course our moment had to be ruined when my uncle came out of the house with Stiles on his heels. I pulled away quickly and gave Derek a stricken look. He grabbed my arm to keep me from getting out and I looked at him, puzzled. His expression stunned me though. It was like for a second he was in pain at the thought of me leaving. But just as fast it was gone and he released my arm. "Bye." He said quickly, giving me a quick kiss before unlocking my door. I was thankful his windows were so tinted so in the darkness there was no way my uncle or Stiles could see inside.

I quickly hopped out and shut the door, watching him peel out and take off down the street. "Was that Derek Hale?" the Sheriff asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I was with Scott and he gave us a ride home." I explained quickly then tried to slip past him. "Well I'm going to hit the hay." I said, walking quickly to the front door but he stopped me.

"Wait." I cursed under my breath then turned around, acting like everything was fine.

"I don't want you to be around Derek. Ok?" He said and I wanted to defend Derek, knowing my uncle thought he was bad, but kept it simple, not wanting to fight. I nodded

"Yeah. Totally." I turned and grinned. 'Yeah, right.' I thought to myself and ran up to my room, quickly hopping in the shower so Stiles couldn't come badger me. I just didn't need his annoying questions right now.

I just wanted to take a long, hot shower to clear my head… and maybe fantasize about what would probably be going on right now if I was still in the car with Derek. If only…

* * *

**AN: Ok so I stayed up late just to finish this for you guys! I'm going to regret it in the morning when I have to get up to clean up and pack but at the same time it was worth it. Besides, I doubt I could have fallen asleep without finishing it anyways. :P So please review! It means so much and I love reading all of them and I'll respond to any questions you have or if you just want to know when the next Chapter will be posted. Heck, I'll reply just to say thanks too! **

**Heads up though. I'm going to be with my cousin all next week so I won't be able to update as much. Instead of everyday, I'll probably have to settle for updating every two or three days. Maybe later but I swear I'll try to be fast! I'll start the next chapter tomorrow but won't finish until at least Monday or Tuesday.**

**Btw I saw Magic Mike today (reason why I had to stay up to finish this chapter) and it was AMAZING! Like **_**DAMN!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok so I just haven't been in the mood to write lately but I'm making myself sit down and start. Again thank you so much for the reviews and keep reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

I glared up at Stiles from my seat in the back of the cruiser. He just grinned back at me, obviously enjoying seeing me behind the annoying grating. "Just give me my food." I snapped. It was bad enough that I had to sit in the back of the cruiser because Stiles had called shotgun and jumped into the front before I could, but I couldn't even smack him or anything because of the stupid metal blocking us.

Stiles looked back at me again then sighed, getting out and opening my door to give it to me. I landed a nice kick to his shin before he was able to shut the door on me. He made a satisfying 'OW' face and I grinned. Of course the door could only be opened from the outside so I was effectively trapped unless one of them decided to let me out.

My uncle took a bite of his burger then looked over to Stiles. "They forget my curly fries?" He asked, his mouth stuffed with burger. "You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." Stiles nagged and I rolled my eyes. If the man wanted curly fries, give him curly fries! I'd be pretty pissed if someone tried to keep me away from my curly fries. The crispy things were definitely my weakness. They were the only type of fries I would eat. Just thinking about them had my mouth watering and I reached in my bag to get some out. But it was sweet the way Stiles took care of him and tried to keep him healthy so I had to admire him for it.

"I'm carrying a legal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries." My uncle argued, still chewing his burger. I laughed quietly in the back and mumbled "Amen."

Stiles rolled his eyes, glancing back at me before looking back at his dad. "If you think getting rid of contractions in your sentences makes your argument anymore legitimate, you _are_ wrong." Stiles retorted and I leaned forward to throw a fry through the grating at him. It got caught half way through and I cursed under my breath as Stiles laughed in an annoying way. I tried again and the fry hit him on the cheek. I grinned in victory as his laughing was cut short gave me a look before taking a sip of his drink.

I sat back, ready to just relax and eat my food in peace but of course my uncle's radio went off. I couldn't exactly hear the fuzzy voice from the back but I watched as Stiles reached for the radio only to have his dad smack his hand away. I pressed my lips together to keep in a laugh while Stiles mumbled "Sorry" and stuff a hand full of fries in his mouth.

I still couldn't make out what the person was saying but suddenly Stiles' eyes got wide and fries fell out of his mouth as he asked "A murder?" in excitement. I shot up and looked to my uncle expectantly who just sighed and nodded, cranking the car back up and putting the sirens on as he drove towards the scene of the murder. Did I hear correctly? Did the guy just say the video store?

I few minutes later we were there and I nodded to myself. Yep, I'd heard right. My eyes locked on Jackson and Lydia and my mouth dropped open in surprise. No freaking way. Them? My uncle got out and looked to Stiles and I "Stay here." He said sternly. Like we were going to listen.

I kicked the back of Stiles' seat, jigging my door. "Let me out." I demanded but he ignored me, watching intently. I kicked harder and Stiles stepped from the car, reaching over to let me out. Jackson was yelling at my uncle and I glared. He was just doing his job. "Whoa is that a dead body!" Stiles exclaimed and I looked over, seeing an arm sticking out from the stretcher.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Definitely not something I wanted to see right after I ate. I looked away from it and my gaze landed on the roof, seeing two dark figures there. I immediately recognized Derek's and Scott's shadows and rolled my eyes. Of course they would be here. Maybe I could slip away and go talk to them… They turned and started walking back across the roof and I slipped into the crowd, running behind the building where Derek's car was sitting.

I tried the door and it slid open. I grinned wickedly. Only Derek would leave his car unlocked because everyone knew not to screw with it. Well almost everyone. I was an exception to that rule. I slid into the driver seat and shut the door quietly behind me, waiting for the two.

They appeared a minute later and walked up to the car. Derek opened the door and glared down at me. "Out." Was all he said and I shook my head, holding my hand out for the keys. He shook his head and reached in to pick me. I realized what he was doing and gripped the steering wheel for dear life. He could easily break my hold but I might just try to take his steering wheel with me. He realized this and used one arm to pull me out while the other swiftly pulled my fingers from the wheel.

I pouted as he sat me in the back. I was tired of sitting in the back. Derek and Scott got in and shut their doors while Derek cranked the car. It growled to life and I listened, missing my car. Maybe I could get Derek to take me to get my car. I'd ask after whatever he and Scott needed to do. And I found it kind of strange that Derek just set me in the backseat without questioning me about being in his car or how I knew he was here or something along those lines. I guess maybe he saw me looking at him on the roof. I didn't know but whatever it was it didn't matter as long as he wasn't making me go back to sitting in the back of that damn cruiser.

A few minutes later we were at Derek's house and they got out then Derek smirked back at me before shutting the door and locking it. I jumped into the driver's seat and pressed the unlock button. He locked it back the second I did though and i glared, banging on the window. "Let me out!" I yelled and I swear I thought I saw a ghost of a smile pass over his lips before he opened the door. I slid out and smacked him. "Ass." I muttered and Scott laughed until I glared over at him and he stopped quickly, looking away to hide his grin.

When we walked into the house, everyone was all serious tones and poker faces. "You know I have a life too." Scott started and I realized they must be continuing a conversation they had been having before.

"No you don't" Derek argued, starting up the stairs. Well that wasn't harsh or anything...

Scott stopped at the foot of the stairs and I could tell Derek had hit a nerve. "Yes I do! I don't care about what you say about him making me his pet or something."

"Part of his pack." Derek corrected, turning and walking back down the stairs towards us. Wait, hold up.

"Who?" I asked, looking between the two. "The guy who's killing people?" Derek nodded and Scott continued talking.

"Whatever. I've got homework to do. I have to go to a parent teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry."

"You want to do homework? Or you want to.. not die?" Derek questioned and I sighed, moving to the living room and sitting down on the couch. Memories from the last time I was on this couch flooded my mind and my skin started to heat up just thinking about it. I really wished Scott wasn't here right now. My thoughts were interrupted by Derek's voice. "You have less than a week before the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you."

"Ok seriously who made up these rules?" Scott complained and I couldn't blame him. They were pretty messed up.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek explained and I rolled my eyes. Not a pack I would want to be in. Just saying.

"You know what else is a rite of passage… graduating high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it." Well Scott wasn't wrong. "Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's human?" he asked and I listened intently, wanting to hear Derek's answer.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have a connection with him, a link you can't understand. If I can teach you to use your abilities, you can find him." Derek said and there was a silence as Scott made up his mind.

"So if I help you, you can stop him?" Scott asked quietly. "Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. The pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek stated and I tried to take in every word they said, knowing they wouldn't tell me again later.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asked in frustration to which Derek answered in exasperation "Because I'm going to _teach_ you. You remember what happened that first night when you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?"

"I changed back." Scott mumbled and I could hear Derek moving down the rest of the stairs. I looked behind me to see Derek stopping in front of Scott.

"Mhmm. And when you were hit by his car, same thing right?" Derek paused for a moment to let Scott think it over. "What's the common denominator?" He reached down and grabbed Scott's hand. I was getting a bad feeling about this. Scott gave out an agonized scream as Derek's grip tightened to the point of breaking his hand. Oh wow, did he just break his hand?

"Derek!" I scorned and he glanced over at me for a second before looking back at Scott who was still groaning as he was forced to his knees from the pain. "What the hell are you doing!" he yelled at Derek as I jumped up and ran over smacking Derek and pulling on his arm to get him to let go. What the hell was he doing?

"It will heal." Derek said calmly and I smacked him again.

"But you're hurting him!" I expressed at the same time Scott said "Still hurts!" Derek finally released his hand and Scott cradled it to his chest.

"That's what keeps you human. Pain." Derek explained.

"And you had to break his hand to demonstrate?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes and looking down at Scott to see if I could help in anyway but by that time, the bones in his hand rearranged themselves back into position. Well wasn't that lovely to watch. Derek ignored my question as if the answer was obvious and gestured to Scott's now fine hand.

"Maybe you will survive." He turned and started up the stairs once again.

Scott looked to me then turned towards the door. "Come on, let's go Sarah." He said opening the door.

"Uhm…" I shifted my weight from foot to foot and he turned to look at me questioningly. "What?"

"Well I kinda wanted to talk to Derek for a while." I admitted and he rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah I'm sure you want to _talk_ to Derek alright." He taunted and I smacked him on the arm.

"I do just want to talk to Derek." I lied and I knew he could hear my heart rate pick up.

"Just be careful." He said seriously, all joking aside. "I don't want to see you get hurt." He sighed then walked from the house.

I rolled my eyes fondly. He really did care about me but I'm a big girl and I know how to take care of myself. It's not like I didn't appreciate his worry though. I smiled lightly. Scott really was like family to me.

When I turned back towards the stairs, Derek was standing right there, only inches away. My heart skipped a beat and I smacked his chest. "Don't _do_ that." I complained as my body realized that it shouldn't be scared and my heart slowed to a normal rate. Well as normal as it could get with a gorgeous man only inches away.

A smirk played across his lips and I rolled my eyes. "I swear you have to find a new hobby. Scaring people just isn't a very healthy one." His smirk grew wider and his eyes flashed electric blue for a second. Human instincts had me taking a step back which I realized a second too late would only urge him to close the distance. This time though when he thought I was going to take another step back, I pressed right up against him, even going as far as pushing slightly. I knew it would bring out the dominant instincts in him.

A warning growl rumbled in his chest and I grinned, knowing it was working as his hands closed around my waist. I pushed against him again, not actually getting him to budge but getting him riled up at the very least. His grip tightened and he pulled me flush against his chest, removing the inch that had remained between us. My heart started to race but I was determined to continue to rile him.

I tried to pull away but his arms snaked around my waist, effectively holding me in place. It was getting increasingly hard for my mind to make a conscious thought and all chances of thoughts were completely diminished when he leaned down, his lips trailing down my neck and just barely brushing the skin. My hands clenched around his leather jacket, pulling at it. I wanted it off and I wanted it off now. Heat was flooding my body with each second I was pressed against him and his lips were only making me hotter.

He seemed to know what I wanted but didn't want to give it to me yet. He spun quickly and I found myself pressed against a wall as his lips came down on mine. My arms locked around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair as his lips moved against mine. He parted my lips and his tongue started a frenzied dance with mine. I tugged lightly at his hair and he pressed even closer to me, as if that was possible.

I pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he didn't stop me as I continued to push the jacket down past his biceps until he yanked it off the rest of the way himself. I pulled away for a second, letting my eyes roam over him. The dark grey shirt he was wearing clung in all the right places and I just wanting to pull that off too but he didn't allow it, his lips returning to mine before I got the chance. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips as he carried me to the couch and laid me down on it. My hands gripped his shirt and I pulled him down on top of me.

Suddenly his lips were at my ear, his teeth gently raking over the lobe. "Remember what I told you last time?" his whisper was full of lust and I bit my lip as he continued. "I let you go last time and twice is my limit so if you want to stop, now would be the time." I laughed quietly and he pulled back to look at me.

"I don't want to stop." I whispered back, my voice just as desire-filled as his. It was true. I didn't want to stop. Not ever. But would I want to later when things got more serious? I sure hoped not.

He liked my answer and in a second, his lips were back to mine. My hands slid down his chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt. I smiled lightly against his lips before starting to pull it up. He maneuvered smoothly, making it possible for me to pull it all the way up until it reached his shoulders without breaking the kiss. Then he had to pull away, gripping the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head. I put my hands on his shoulders, keeping him from leaning back down to kiss me as my eyes took him in. I would never get tired of looking at this gorgeous man.

He smirked and grabbed my hands in one of his, pinning them above my head before pressing his body back against mine, his hips pushing into mine. He leaned down but his lips avoided mine, kissing along my jaw line and down my neck before skimming across my collar bone. I moaned as his lips found a sensitive spot at the juncture between my shoulder and neck, his hand slipping under my shirt and starting to push it up as his hand traveled upwards.

Soon my shirt was off and he let go of my wrists so his hands could trace the newly revealed skin. My fingers tangled back in his hair as his lips moved down to the valley between my breasts, a moan slipping past my lips as a shudder ran through me at the combined sensation of his hands and mouth.

Suddenly he looked up at me, his eyes unsure. "I don't think we should continue." He said quietly and I gave him a confused look.

"Why, because I'm only 16?" I asked, my fingers still tangled in his now tousled hair.

He shook his head. "No. Even though it should be a reason." He grinned and kissed me lightly. "I just think it's better if we wait a while longer." I couldn't tell if he was lying or not but something in his eyes said he was hiding something. If he didn't want to tell me, I wouldn't press. I nodded silently and propped myself up on my elbows to kiss him before poking him in the abs. "It might help if you let me up."

"Right." He said but didn't move, smirking down at me. I pursed my lips. "You know.. like now." I giggled and he rolled his eyes but got up and pulled me to my feet. His eyes roamed over my chest that was only being covered by a lacy bra. I did the same but lucky for me, he had no bra.

"And you should probably put your shirt on. I don't know how much more self-control I can keep up right now." He said and I laughed as he handed me a shirt. I took one look at it and laughed. "So I guess you can wear mine then." I teased, slipping his shirt on. I was big and comfy and most of all, it smelt like him. He rolled his eyes and I could see a ghost of a smile playing around his lips. I grinned. "Or you could just go shirtless." I nodded "Yeah shirtless is good."

"Come on, let me take you home." He said with a chuckle and my eyes went wide. "Did Derek Hale just chuckle?" My jaw went slack and he leaned down and nodded, his eyes sparkling with amusement as his hand went under my chin, shutting my mouth to kiss me.

When we parted, I smiled. I liked this side of Derek. And I bet I was the only person who got to see him this way. He slid an arm around me and started leading me to his car. I looked up to him, excitement in my eyes. He met my gaze, suspicious. "What?..." he asked and I smiled innocently.

"Can I drive?" I asked to which he answered quickly. "No." I frowned and he noticed. He sighed. "Next time." He promised and I perked up, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek before sliding into the passenger seat.

He got into the driver's side and cranked the car. "Oh actually instead of taking me home, can you take me to my car? It's in the school parking lot still." He nodded and started towards the school. When we got there, he parked beside my Mustang and I looked over at him.

He leaned over to kiss me and I surprised him by moving over to crawl into his lap, straddling him. He gripped my hips as I clutched his shoulders. I smiled as his lips moved to my neck, sucking before moving back to my lips. Suddenly sirens pierced the silent parking lot and blue lights filled the dark.

We both cursed and I quickly went back over to my seat, about to jump out when he grabbed my arm, planting one last kiss on my lips before letting me go. I slipped from the car and Derek started to go in reverse but my uncle pulled the cruiser right up behind him, effectively blocking him in. I cursed and saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel. "It's ok Derek." I whispered and he looked over at me, calming.

I tried to slink to my car but my uncle stopped me, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. He looked annoyed and frustrated. "Where were you? Is that Derek Hale? Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" he rambled off questions and I forced myself to think quickly.

"Well I didn't feel like waiting for you to finish up at the crime scene so I started towards the school and I tried to take a short cut through the woods but I got lost. Derek found me and drove me here." I gave a sheepish grin but his expression didn't change.

"You should have told me where you were going. There is a murderer out here. It's not safe and you had me so worried." He said and I felt bad. I didn't mean to get him worried.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "I just wanted to get my car. I didn't think I'd get lost and make you worried."

He sighed, seeming to calm down but then he looked me over and anger flared in his eyes. I quickly looked down then cursed under my breath. "Whose shirt is that?" he asked, obviously not really wanting to know the answer.

Well no reason to lie to the man any more than I already had. "Derek's." I mumbled then tried to explain but got cut off by him holding up his hand. "You know I expect this kind of thing from Stiles, but from you? Come on Sarah."

"Well we are related…" I tried at humor but he wasn't amused. He started towards Derek's car and the window rolled down to reveal a shirtless Derek. This really wasn't helping matters.

"Her shirt got ripped so I gave her mine." Derek said, holding out a ripped shirt. I knew I must look horrified because Derek gave me a look and I controlled my expression. That was one of my favorite shirts though… Well not anymore I guess. It was smart thinking on Derek's part though. I had to hand it to him.

The Sheriff grabbed the shirt and looked at it then back at me. "How did it get ripped like this?" He narrowed his eyes. "I got caught in some thorns." I shrugged and grabbed the shirt, frowning. My uncle cleared his throat, having no evidence against us. He looked between us then spoke to Derek. "Thank you for bringing her here but I would appreciate it if you stayed away from Sarah." He said and I had to control myself from not protesting. I knew neither of us would listen to him but we didn't have to let him know that.

Derek nodded, acting like he wasn't offended. Frankly I couldn't tell whether it offended him or not. "No problem." My uncle nodded back then turned on me. "Get in your car and drive straight home." He said, turning away from me. I started to wave bye to Derek but my uncle turned back around to add "and no funky business." I nodded. Whatever that meant. I looked over to see Derek wink and I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

I turned and got into my car, sinking comfortably into the seats and grinning at the familiar growl as I cranked it. I waited until my uncle pulled out then followed, Derek behind me. Soon we were headed in different directions and I frowned when I could no longer see his headlights in my mirror. I'd have to find some way to see him again soon _without_ my uncle finding out.

* * *

I was walking down the hall at school the next day but as I rounded the corner, I ran straight into a hard chest. I looked up in confusion. "Derek? What are you doing here?" I asked and he put his hand over my mouth and pulled me into an empty classroom, both of us listening as a pair of heels walked past the door.

After she was gone he released my mouth and I asked again. "What are you doing here?" He looked down at me then in answer pressed his lips to mine, pushing me up against the wall. I responded immediately, kissing him back. When we parted I raised an eyebrow. "Ok don't get me wrong, I really wanted that kiss but it probably isn't a good idea for you to be here."

He rolled his eyes. "I came here to talk to Jackson." My face fell and he quickly added "And I was planning on finding you. I knew that was you walking down the hall." I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"What did you need to talk to Jackson about? Was it about the werewolf that's killing people? Did he see it or something?" I asked.

"Well for one, it's called an Alpha and yes that's what I wanted to talk to him about but he said he didn't see anything. He lied." Derek said confidently and I rolled my eyes.

"I know it's called an Alpha." He arched a brow. "I live with Stiles." I explained and he nodded.

"Well uhm I kinda don't feel like going to class." I said, smiling as I moved closer. He grinned but shook his head. "Oh no way. Not here." I rolled my eyes.

"Well of course not here. And I wasn't saying we had to do anything. I just meant we could… hang out." He gave me a disbelieving look and I returned it with an innocent one.

"I've got to find out who this alpha is. I'm sorry. We'll _hang out_ later." I hid my disappointment and nodded, looking down. He tilted my chin up and kissed me. "Now go back to class you little rebel." He taunted and I rolled my eyes but complied. Too bad class didn't involve kissing Derek Hale. Everything else seemed boring in comparison.

* * *

I was back at home, lying on my bed in boredom when my uncle walked in. "I'm hoping to hear good things at that conference tonight."

I looked up. "I haven't had any problems." He seemed relieved.

"Ok well good. Good to know." He said then turned, leaving. As soon as his car left the driveway I grabbed my keys and ran out to my car.

I parked just outside of the reserve and started towards Derek's house. When I made it though, Derek came running out just as an explosion of gun fire went off. He launched himself from the porch and grabbed me, taking off into the woods. After he'd run far enough in, he slowed to a stop and set me down.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, horrified as his body quaked for second, a tremor running through him like he'd been shocked. He was shirtless and covered in sweat.

"Hunters." He growled. His face looked pained. Not just physically though. Whatever happened back there had obviously hit something in him. He looked back in the direction of his house before his face hardened and turned into a murderous glare.

I reached out to touch his arm and he looked down at me, his face softening slightly. "Where is your car? You need to get out of here before they find you." He said and I pointed in the direction of my car. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me behind him. I saw his tattoo again and moved so I was beside him. I wanted to ask about it but I didn't feel like right now was the right time. Especially since I was still very interested in what happened back at his house. "So what did the hunters do?" I asked and he glanced at me.

"Tried to kill me." He said emotionlessly. He had his poker face on and had put up a wall. I sighed.

"I'm guessing you don't want to elaborate." He shook his head. We reached my car then and I moved to where I was standing in front of him expectantly. He looked down, obviously not wanting to kiss me. I looked down as I registered the rejection and turned, opening my car door.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back around. "It's not you it's just… after what just happened…" He seemed to be searching for the right words. I nodded.

"I understand. Just maybe.. Well, talk to you soon?" I asked and he nodded. I kissed his cheek then slipped into my car and drove quickly back home.

I ran up the stairs and Stiles called me into his room. I walked in and saw official looking papers on his bed. I quickly jumped on the bed beside him. "From the police station?" I asked and he just nodded as I skimmed over the papers. It was the police report for the fire of the Hale house. That definitely caught my attention. Possible arson was listed and the death total was at a striking 8 people. I cringed.

I felt terrible for Derek. He lost his whole family besides two and now one of those is dead and the other is rotting in a hospital. He hid his emotions well. I guess he's had to since he was a teenager so he'd be pretty good at it by now. I couldn't look at these papers any longer. It was too depressing and all it made me want to do was go and find Derek. I couldn't do that. I had no clue where he would be and he was probably steering clear of his house.

I walked into my room, leaving the light off and slipped my jeans off then grabbed Derek's shirt from its stash under the rest of my shirts. I slipped it on then sniffed at it and frowned. I had to wash it so it didn't smell like him anymore but it was better than nothing and it was big enough that I didn't have to wear pants so that was a plus.

I turned and barely kept myself from screaming when I saw a shadowy figure on my bed but I realized it was Derek and got my heart to calm some. I walked over to him. "Stop doing that." I whispered and he pulled me into his lap.

"You know, if you wanted something that smelt like me, you could just have this one." He whispered, pulling lightly on his shirt. I flushed with embarrassment but he just pulled it off and handed it to me. I smiled and mumbled a 'thanks' before standing up. I grabbed the hem of the shirt I was wearing, deciding on whether or not I wanted to change in front of him but realized I had already done it once so it didn't matter. But also I hadn't known he was in the room then. Oh well.

I pulled the shirt off and replaced it with the one he had just taken off. I sniffed and smiled then handed him the other shirt. He shook his head and I shrugged, throwing it on my dresser. Then I crawled back into his lap, just letting him hold me.

After a few minutes he realized I was getting tired and pulled back my covers, placing me in the bed. He started to turn away but I grabbed his hand. "Don't leave." I pleaded, trying to pull him back to me. He seemed to think about it then moved back towards me and slid in beside me. I curled up against his chest as his arms wrapped around me. "I won't be here when you wake up. The Sheriff…" he said and I nodded, not expecting anything. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't wake up disappointed." He explained.

I shook my head. "No I understand." I said quietly and he seemed to relax. I closed my eyes, snuggling closer before falling asleep to dream of Derek.

* * *

**AN: Ok finally finished! So busy with family so sorry it has taken forever. I usually update faster but as I said… family busyness. And that's how it's going to be for a while so sorry guys but I only get to see them for the summer so I have to spend as much time as I can with them! **

**Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter because I tried hard. And sorry for any mistakes. I read over it but sometimes I miss things. But please review! It means a lot you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok thank you again for the reviews! And here is Chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't expecting Derek to still be there but you couldn't blame a girl for hoping. So when I looked around my room and he wasn't there, I had to push away my disappointment.

I sat up in bed and stretched. When I was slipping from the bed, my door opened. "Ever heard of knocking?" I shook my head and Stiles pursed his lips. "Sorry but I wanted to talk to you." I stood up and saw him raise an eyebrow.

"What? All girls have big shirts to sleep in." I defended but he obviously didn't believe me. "Ok but are they always guy's shirts?" He shot back and I narrowed my eyes, knowing he knew. "Just don't tell your dad or I'll kick your ass." I said quickly and he held up in his hands in surrender.

"I won't say a word." I nodded in thanks and sat down on the bed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, patting the spot next to me. He moved and sat down beside me.

"Scott." I gave him a quizzical look. "Did you see him yesterday?" I shook my head and he sighed.

"Well I had something to show him but he never called me back or anything. Then with what happened last night…" he trailed off and realized I had no clue what he was talking about. "You know.. with the cougar and my dad getting hurt."

My eyes went wide. "What! Is he okay?" He nodded. "Elaborate." I demanded and he was only happy to.

"Ok well at the conferences last night a cougar was in the parking lot and people were going crazy and somehow my dad got hit by a car and Allison's dad shot and killed the cougar." He explained quickly and I thought it over.

"Was anyone hurt?" He shook his head. "And you're sure your dad is okay?" I asked and he nodded quickly. I sighed in relief then went on. "What does this have to do with Scott?"

"Well.. never mind. I'm just mad at him I guess. I had something really important to show him and he just ditched me for Allison." His face fell and I pat his shoulder. "It's ok. I'm sure he didn't mean to just ignore you." I tried but his expression didn't change.

"What did you have to show him anyways?" I asked and he pursed his lips, deciding on whether to tell me or not.

"Lydia saw the Alpha." My jaw dropped.

"What!" he nodded.

"Her phone caught it on camera." It took me a minute to calm myself and I jumped up.

"Let me see!" he shook his head, looking down. "I deleted it." I sighed in frustration. Of course he would.

"Anyways I should probably let you get ready for school." He said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

I quickly took a shower but when I came out the bathroom, Derek was sitting on the edge of my bed. I tightened the loose towel around me and walked over to my dresser, watching his eyes widen slightly at seeing me in a towel. I turned my back to him and grabbed some clothes.

I turned back around towards him. He was wearing the shirt I had washed and his leather jacket was sitting beside him on the bed. He looked like he had taken a shower not long ago because his hair was still damp and I walked over, running my hand through it and. His hand hooked around my knee and started making its way slowly up my thigh. When his fingertips started moving under the towel I grabbed his hand.

"I have to get ready for school you know. And that means no distractions from you." He rolled his eyes and I grinned then walked towards the bathroom to get dressed. When I came out he hadn't moved. I walked over and he pulled me into his lap.

He kissed me and I smiled, glad to know he was feeling better than he was yesterday. He kissed me again, this time longer and deeper and I felt myself melt into him. Heat was growing inside me and I fought to keep it contained. A little making out wouldn't hurt anyone though…

He laid back slowly and I followed, not breaking the intense lock of our lips. There was a knock on the door and I immediately pulled away, jumping up. I floundered then pushed Derek into my closet and he rolled his eyes. I barely kept in a laugh at how cliché it was. "Uhm coming!" I called then ran over to the door.

My uncle stood outside. "Stiles already left for school and I came to make sure you were up. I'd hurry though. It's kind of late." He said and I looked at the clock and scrambled to get my book bag. "Yeah I gotta go now. Thanks. By the way are you okay?" he looked sore.

He nodded, giving me a small smile before turning and leaving. I quickly closed the door and turned to see Derek right there. I reached up to kiss him quickly but when I tried to pull away, he pulled me back. "I have to go." I whispered and he shook his head, pulling me back towards the bed.

It took all my will power to keep from giving in. "Derek no. I have to go to school." I breathed out as his lips found my neck and we were sitting on the bed. "School can't wait a few minutes?" he questioned and I hesitated before making up my mind and pulling away. "Nope. But see you later?" He sighed and released me. "Maybe. We'll see." I nodded, kissing his cheek before grabbing my book bag again and running out the door.

I made it to school right before the bell rang and sighed in relief. Being late wasn't that big of a deal but still. It was better being on time.

I sat in my seat next to Stiles and Scott sat behind him. Stiles was obviously still mad at his best friend. "Still not talking to me?" Scott asked and Stiles just sat there with his angry face. "Can you at least tell me if your dad is ok? Just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing.. not big?" Stiles didn't answer so Scott looked to me. I nodded to calm him some. He looked back to Stiles. "You know I feel really bad about it right?" He sighed when Stiles didn't respond at all.

"Ok. What if I told you I'm trying to figure this whole thing out? And that I went to Derek for help." He said, trying to grab Stiles' attention. It wasn't really that surprising. Derek knew more about werewolves than any of us did. It was the smart thing to go to Derek. Stiles sighed obviously wanting to say something about that.

"If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him." He shot to Scott and I snorted. He glanced at me but I ignored his gaze. Scott had no reason not to trust him. "But obviously I'm not talking to you." Stiles added.

The final bell rang and we all got our notebooks out. Stiles looked like he was having a hard time not talking to Scott. The boy just had to talk to him. I gave him three seconds. Right on cue he spoke up, turning towards Scott. "What did he say?"

Scott smiled, glad Stiles was talking to him again and I rolled my eyes, tuning them out as the teacher started talking.

When the bell finally rang, I walked out with the two. "What, he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked as we started down the hall.

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but every time you do that, you try to kill someone. And that someone is usually me." Stiles said and Scott quickly answered "I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it." Stiles adjusted his book bag, thinking.

"Well how's he gonna teach you to do that?" He asked and Scott shrugged "I don't know. I don't think he does either."

Stiles rolled his eyes "Ok when are you gonna see him again?" he asked.

"He told me not to talk about it. Just to act normal and get through the day." Scott said and Stiles stopped Scott from walking further.

"When?" he asked as I ran into him. I glared as I moved around him to stand next to Scott.

"He's picking me up at the Animal Clinic after work." That meant maybe I could have a few hours alone with Derek if he came over when I got home from school. He better come over because how he made me want him this morning was just unfair.

"Alright well that gives me to the end of the day then." Stiles said and Scott and I gave him questioning looks.

"To do what?" We asked in unison.

"To teach you myself." Stiles said to Scott.

"Good luck with that." I said before quickly walking away, not wanting to be a part of that train wreck.

The day dragged on and I was dying for school to be over. I skipped my last class, not wanting to sit through some dumb history movie and went out into the parking lot. Scott and Stiles were there and I got in my car before I could figure out what they were doing. I pulled out quickly and drove home.

When I pulled into the driveway I sighed in relief to see my uncle's car gone. I wouldn't have to lie about feeling sick after all. I ran upstairs and into my room, hoping to see Derek. I sighed when he wasn't there and laid down on my bed, closing my eyes.

Suddenly there was a body over mine and I looked up into Derek's eyes. He was holding himself carefully over me and as much as that turned me on, I wanted to talk first. "How are you going to teach Scott?" He sighed, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"I don't know yet. I'll figure it out but I really don't want to think about that right now." He said and I knew just what he _did_ wanted to 'think' about right now. The same thing I did but he would have to earn it. I wouldn't give him what he wanted easily even if I wanted it just as badly. And didn't he say he wanted to wait a while longer? I don't know about him but a while longer doesn't exactly mean two days in my book. Even if I thought that whole excuse was bullshit.

He seemed to realize what I was thinking and his gaze grew hot and seductive. Oh that just wasn't fair. I reached up and pulled his mouth to mine with urgency. I wanted to play with him for a while. I continued to kiss him as I started to move my body, grinding against him as I positioned my body differently.

When I knew he was completely distracted, I rolled from beneath him and stood a few feet from the bed, smirking. He jumped up so quickly that he was right in front of me before I could blink. He was staring down at me hungrily and his hands gripped at my waist. I felt him start to lift me and squealed, trying to get away by turning.

He wouldn't have it though, pulling me so my back was pressed to his chest and his lips at my ear. "You want this, don't you? You came home early for this, didn't you?" he asked and it was true. I did and I was dying to but I had a feeling he really didn't want to.

"Yes but didn't you say you think we should wait longer? Even though that was a bunch of bull, I doubt you'll tell me the real reason you don't want to." I said and his grip loosened. I turned to face him. He had a strange expression on his face and he shook his head. "You're right. We shouldn't be doing this." I couldn't tell whether he was talking about me and him in general or just sex but either way I wanted to know why.

"I didn't say that. I just want to know why you don't want to." I said as his arms moved from around me and dropped to his side. Not a good sign… He seemed to be thinking intensely about something. I waited impatiently while he made up his mind.

"I want to." He finally said and I could tell he wasn't lying. "But only if you want to." He added and I smiled.

"I want to." A rare smile lit his face and he pulled me to him, his lips crushing against mine. I kissed him back with just as much fervor as he pushed me up against the wall. God he must know how much I like that. My hands trailed down his chest and gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head as he held up his arms to let me.

I smiled and traced his hard chest and abs before it was his turn to take my shirt off. I allowed it and he kissed me again, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked to the bed, sitting down on it with me in his lap. The kiss deepened and he laid back just like this morning, pulling me with him.

He ran his tongue across my bottom lip in a taunting way but also asking permission at the same time. I parted my lips, giving him access. His tongue tangled with mine in a passionate dance. He rolled lightly so he was on top of me and his hands slipped down to my jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing them down some. He pulled away to pull them off the rest of the way and I lifted my hips to help him.

I pulled his mouth back to mine and his hips rolled against mine. I felt the bulge in his pants and my nails raked lightly up his spine as I moaned against his lips. My hands ran over his shoulders and down his chest to stop at his waist band. I curled my fingers under and pulled lightly on the waist band.

He pulled away, standing up on his knees and smoothly pulled his belt off with deliberate slowness. Without the belt, his pants hung low on his hips and I couldn't help myself. I pulled myself up into a sitting position under him and quickly unbuttoned his jeans and started pushing them down his hips. My eyes followed the light trail of hair that started under his belly button and disappeared below the band of his briefs.

I pushed his jeans down as much as I could before he had to stand up to kick them the rest of the way off. He moved back over me, lowering himself back down on top of me to continue our previous kiss. My hands traveled down to his waist and I stroked him through the material. He groaned and his lips moved to my neck, kissing down to my breast as his arm slid under me and up my back to swiftly unclasp my bra.

He pulled it off and tossed it to the ground, his lips moving to my breast. My hands tangled in his hair as his mouth engulfed my nipple and with each tug of his mouth, my grip tightened in his hair. I could feel myself getting even more wet and heat was flooding through me as desire pooled between my legs. He continued to suck on my nipple before giving the other one equal treatment. My breath was hot and heavy and I was having a hard time keeping from moaning again.

Suddenly he pulled away to push his briefs down. I watched and my breath hitched at his size. I knew since I was a virgin it would hurt but after seeing him, it looked like it was going to be agonizing. He moved back onto the bed and saw my probably scared expression. His lips found my ear and he whispered "Don't worry. I'll make it as less painful as I can." I did feel somewhat reassured but I was still worried.

He moved down to my waist and pulled my panties down slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. I watched as my last article of clothing was thrown to the side and he pushed my knees up and out. He raised an eyebrow and I nodded so he moved between my legs, kissing down my inner thigh. I squirmed in expectation as he got closer and closer to my core.

When his lips reached me and his tongue went to work, a fierce moan slipped past my lips. My hands gripped the sheets and my hips arched to his mouth. He slipped a finger inside me and then two. God his hands were big. By the time he pushed a third inside me, I was squirming. It hurt and it was uncomfortable. He looked up at me. "Trust me it will help." I nodded and forced myself to stay still as he set a rhythm for his fingers, moving in and out until it no longer hurt. I relaxed as the pain ceased and soon I was breathing heavily as he pleasured me.

I could feel myself getting closer to the edge and he must have sensed it too because he pulled back and moved to where he was laying over me once again. His hips settled between my legs and he was positioning himself at my entrance. I felt scared and excited at the same time. He looked at me, his eyes lustful but tender at the same time. "You're sure?" he asked softly and I nodded. I'd never been more sure in my entire life.

He kissed me lightly before pushing inside me slowly. As he entered, I gasped in pain. He took it slow, going in inch by inch until he was fully inside me. The pain was immense and tears filled my eyes. I bit my lip, determined not to cry. He didn't move for a minute, letting me get used to the feeling of him filling me. As the pain started to cease and was replaced by pleasure, he pulled out and pushed back inside me.

He picked a rhythm and it didn't take long for me to pick up on it. I brought my hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust. My breathing was getting more rapid as he picked up speed. I quickly adjusted to stay in rhythm with him and my nails dug into his back as the pleasure drove me insane. I could feel my climax approaching and he moved even faster, both of us moaning as our breathing hitched together.

I could feel the wave cresting and I arched my back as I came hard, my climax washing over me in waves of intense pleasure. I screamed Derek's name, my body being wracked with spasms. The sound of me screaming his name must have drove him over the edge because I felt him release inside me only moments later.

Our breathing was ragged and he stayed on top of me for a moment before his body relaxed and he pulled out of me, rolling over to lie beside me. I moved so I was lying on his chest and his arm slipped around me. I looked up at him and smiled tiredly before my eyes fluttered closed and he kissed the top of my head, his hand rubbing my back in a soothing way that quickly lulled me into sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to Derek stroking my cheek. I looked up at him and smiled, leaning up to kiss him. He smiled then suddenly stiffened. "The Sheriff is home. I should go." My face fell and he kissed me. "I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised and we both got up, quickly getting dressed.

He pulled me to him, kissing me passionately before pulling away and climbing out my window. I sighed and just then my door opened and my uncle walked in. "Sarah?" he asked and I turned towards the door. "Uh yeah?" I asked, sitting on the bed to somewhat cover the messiness.

"Just making sure you're ok. I was driving by earlier when I saw your car out front." He said and I cursed internally. Of course he would just happen to drive by.

"Oh yeah I didn't feel good so I came home and took a nap. I feel fine now." He nodded, easily believing me.

He turned towards the door then paused and turned back to me. "You know, it smells like sex in here." My eyes almost popped out of my head but I composed myself before he could notice.

"Very funny." I shook my head at him and he laughed before walking out.

Wow that was close. I quickly grabbed some air spray and sprayed it across the room then laid down in bed, smiling to myself. I felt no regret. Today had been the best day of my life and it had been way better than I could have ever imagined. Despite the slight soreness.

I got up and took a shower before slipping on some sweats and a tank top. I walked to Stiles' room to ask if he wanted to grab some dinner but stopped short when I saw him and Scott climbing out the window.

They froze when they saw me then Stiles sighed and grabbed my arm, pulling me with them. "Come on. We're going to the school." I resisted, narrowing my eyes. "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"We're meeting Derek there." Scott said, knowing that would get me to come. I stopped resisting and followed them out, climbing down without another word. We piled into the jeep and drove to the school.

Once there we parked and I waited impatiently for Derek as I leaned against the jeep, rubbing my exposed arms. Derek pulled up a minute later and I smiled automatically. He stepped from the car and Scott questioned him immediately. "Where's my boss?" I gave them both a confused look.

"He's in the back." Derek answered in a don't-get-your-panties-in-a-wad tone. What in the world was going on? I walked over to Derek's car at the same time Stiles did and peered inside. Sure enough a man who I guessed was Scott's boss was tied up in the back, duct tape over his mouth.

"He looks comfortable." Stiles commented and I rolled my eyes.

"What's he doing back there?" I asked.

"Derek thinks he's the alpha." Scott said in disgust and Derek glared at him. Scott and Stiles turned, heading towards the building.

"Wait, hey. What are you doing?" Derek asked and I walked around the car to him, hoping his body heat could warm me. I really should have grabbed a jacket from my car when I had grabbed the old converses on my feet.

"You said I was linked to the alpha." Scott walked a little further. "I'm gonna see if you're right." I watched as he and Stiles broke in.

I shivered and leaned into Derek who looked down at me, noticing how cold I was. He pulled off his leather jacket and handed it to me. "Neither of those idiots gave you their jacket?" he asked as I quickly slipped into the jacket. It was big but it was warm and I snuggled into its warmth. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Nope, but thank you." He slipped an arm around me and pulled me to his chest as he leaned against his car.

A few seconds later the sound of a dying cat pierced the silence and I laughed. "He's got to be kidding me." Derek mumbled, shaking his head. I looked up at him. "What the hell was that?"

He sighed. "That was a moron." I laughed and laid my head against his chest again.

Not long after another noise came from the school but this time it sounded like more of a growl/howl. I gripped Derek shirt. What the hell? He started glancing around and looked worried. He pushed away from his car and pulled me along with him, looking to the doors Scott and Stiles had gone in through. I moved to where I was just standing beside him but held onto his arm, for some reason getting the feeling I should be afraid.

"I'm going to kill both of you! What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to this school?" Derek glared at the two boys as they walked up and I couldn't blame him. It was freaking loud.

"Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said and Stiles added "yeah it was loud. And it was _a__wesome_." His voice pitched higher on the last word and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." Derek said and I looked up at him. His face was completely serious. "Don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles complained and Scott smacked him lightly, telling him to be quiet also. Derek and he must be hearing something that Stiles and I could not.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott suddenly asked and Derek looked over at his car.

"What?" he asked and I followed his gaze, seeing his now open car door and an empty space in the back of his car where I man used to be."I didn't do anything." Derek told them and I nodded my head, backing him up. I gripped Derek's arm tighter, getting more scared. He reached over and pat my hand. I knew that was the best I would get from him with Scott and Stiles here.

Suddenly Derek was moving upwards and I looked up at him in confusion as I lost my grip on his arm. What I saw made me cry out in a blood curdling scream. Scott grabbed me, pulling me away from Derek and I had to watch as he was lifted in the air, blood spurting from his mouth. I couldn't even look away from Derek long enough to get a look at the creature I knew was standing behind him.

Then Scott was pulling me towards the building, running to get to safety as they left Derek to die. Scott dragged me inside as tears poured from my eyes. They put the wire cutters in the door to keep it from opening and I pounded on Scott's chest. "You can't let him die! Go help him!" I screamed and he grabbed my wrists, restraining me. "There's nothing we can do. Right now we have to try and survive which means you have to calm down."

I knew I was being a total girl but I couldn't help it. I thought about Derek. He'd want me to be strong right now. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and sniffed. I'd be strong for Derek and I'd just have to hope he was going to be ok.

**AN: Ok well I couldn't help myself! They just had to have sex in this chapter! My mind wouldn't let me wait any longer. :P**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes you a few seconds to review and that really does mean a lot since it takes me hours to write a chapter. Please just give me a few seconds of your time to write something. I'd really appreciate it! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Loved all the wonderful comments! I started really late on this chapter (it's 12:00 AM) so I'm sorry for that but I was dreading writing Derek being hurt. Sorry but whether he's fictional or not, I still have the feels! Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter! Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

I wrapped my arms around myself, hugging myself tightly in Derek's jacket. "That won't hold will it?" I heard Scott ask and I forced myself to listen to what they were saying.

"Probably not." They both looked as terrified as I felt. For different reasons though. Neither of them cared about the man outside probably bleeding to death. They were just worried about their own hides. I could care less about my own safety at the moment. All I wanted was to make sure Derek was ok but Scott and Stiles wouldn't allow me to.

A howl sounded and the two took off, Stiles dragging me behind him. I followed, not knowing what else to do. They led the way into a classroom and motioned to the desk. We started to push it towards the door but it made a terrible squeaking noise and Stiles gestured for us to stop. "Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out." Stiles whispered.

"I know." Scott agreed and a second later Stiles started up again.

"It's your boss." I leaned against the desk, already knowing where Stiles was going with this.

"What?" Scott asked and I sighed.

"Your boss is the Alpha." I clarified and he shook his head.

"No."

"Yes. Murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles retorted.

"It can't be." Scott said and I rolled my eyes. Did he really not see what was so obviously true?

"Oh come on. He disappears and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air?" I winced. I hadn't seen Derek being thrown and I was sure glad I hadn't. "That's not convenient timing?" Stiles continued.

"It's not him." Scott defended and Stiles glanced at me before blurting out. "He killed Derek." I glared, my eyes stinging.

"Derek's not dead. He can't be dead." I hissed.

"What? Blood spurted out of his mouth. That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next." Stiles argued. I looked away. I wasn't going to argue with him. Derek couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

"Ok!" Scott grumbled begrudgingly. "What do we do?" He asked, giving in.

"We get to my jeep. We get out of here. You seriously think about quitting your job. Good?" Stiles said and I wanted to protest but neither of them would listen. They rushed to the window and Scott tried to open it. "They don't open." Stiles explained.

"Then we break it." Scott said quickly.

"Which will make a lot of noise." I put in.

"Then we run really fast." Scott suggested and I shook my head. None of us would make it if we tried. "Really fast." He added and I gave them both stricken looks. No way were they actually thinking this was a good idea. And either way, I was _not _leaving Derek here to do die. Not gonna happen. So even if we did make it, I would not let them drag me into that jeep without Derek. I just wouldn't allow it. Werewolf strength or not.

"Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Stiles and I both looked to see what Scott was talking about. Was the hood bent upwards at the corner?

"It's bent." I stated and Stiles looked again. "Like dented?" 'No idiot' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. "No bent."

"What the hell happened?" Stiles asked at the same time something crashed through the window next to us, all of us dropping to our stomachs in an instant. We sat up against the wall and looked at the object sliding across the floor opposite of us. Stiles shined his flashlight on it. "That's my battery." Stiles said and tried to run towards it but Scott pulled him back. "No."

"We have to move." Stiles urged and I bit my lip, still staring at the battery. There was still Derek's car and I'd have an excuse to get him because he had the keys.

"He could be right outside." Scott argued, whispering.

Stiles had lowered his voice too. "He _is_ right outside."

"Just let me take a look." Scott said and started to slowly rise, looking out the window.

"Anything?" I asked and Scott shook his head, looking back to us.

"Run for now?" Scott nodded and grabbed me as we all ran from the room.

"This way." Scott pointed once we were in the hall but Stiles grabbed his arm.

"No. Somewhere without windows." I nodded in agreement.

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott complained and I sighed.

"So less windows." I said in exasperation.

"The locker room." Scott suggested and we took off towards it. I followed their lead, having never been there myself. We got there and stopped, looking around.

"Call your dad." Scott said and Stiles gave him a disbelieving look.

"And tell him what?" he asked.

"Anything. A gas leak. A fire. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars it will take off." Scott said quickly. I don't know.. I didn't like that idea. My uncle could get hurt or even killed. I wasn't ok with putting him in danger.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight. Including my dad." Stiles argued and I was glad I wasn't the only thinking that.

"They have guns." Scott tried but I just gave him a look.

"Yeah and Derek had to get show with a wolfs bane bullet to even slow him down." Thanks for mentioning Derek, Stiles. Real helpful.

"We have to find a way out." Scott said, obviously desperate to get away from this thing. I was suddenly furious with him. It was his fault Derek was dying, possibly already dead! And it was his fault we were in this situation! Why did he have to call that damned thing here!

"There's nothing for at least a mile." Stiles pointed out and I tried to control my anger.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asked. Took him a while to figure that out I seethed to myself.

"That could work." Stiles said hopefully. "Go outside and get the keys off his body and then we take his car." Stiles continued and I smacked him in the chest, hard.

"And him." Scott spoke for me. Ok so maybe I wasn't so mad at him anymore.

"Fine. Whatever." Stiles said and I really just wanted to smack him again. His view on Derek just pissed me off.

We walked back towards the door but when Stiles reached for the handle, Scott stopped him. "I think I heard something." Scott whispered.

"Like what?" Stiles and I whispered back quickly. My heart was starting to pound faster.

"Be quiet!" Scott urged and we started backing away from the door.

"Hide." We all looked around. Where the heck was there to hide? Stiles jumped to a locker and squeezed inside quickly, leaving me and Scott no choice but to follow his lead. I quickly slid into a locker near Stiles, fitting easily.

I heard the door start to open and held my breath, hoping to god it just left us alone. Suddenly the locker door Scott was hiding behind swung open and he and the janitor both screamed. Really? The _Janitor_? I jumped out and urged them to be quiet, shushing them.

The janitor didn't listen, telling us to get out. This was not going well what so ever but it was better than the alpha finding us which he might if this guy didn't shut his trap. The man had the nerve to push us out into the hall and I glared at him. He was going to get us all killed!

He shut the door on us and then screamed. His figure got thrown against the door and I could see the blood. Scott tried to get through the door but quickly found it pointless and we all ran back the way we came.

We ran straight for the doors, ramming into them and each of us letting out groans of surprise when it didn't budge. "What the hell?" I asked and Scott looked through the crack in the doors.

"It's a dumpster." He informed us."He pushed it in front of the door to block us in." Great so now we couldn't even get out. There had to be a way. We turned and took off the other way. We started down another hall and Stiles was getting frantic. "I'm not dying here. I'm not going to die at school."

"We're not going to die." Scott said in frustration.

"God what are we doing? What does it want?" I asked, on the frantic side myself.

"Me! Derek says it's stronger with a pack." Scott explained and I groaned. Just great. That thing could get stronger. As if it wasn't ten times stronger than all of us put together _now_. Stiles made a comment about a psychotic werewolf and team work but I wasn't listening as I saw two glowing red eyes on the roof across from us. I stopped them and they both followed my gaze.

It started running towards us and we shot off down the hall, hearing it crash through the windows we were just standing at. It was right at our heels and we turned sharply, taking off down the stairs then onto a different hall.

Finally I had to stop to catch my breath and realized I was alone. Oh god, they must have turned down the other hall. My heart rate picked up about twice as much as before. I heard heavy breaths behind me and then a low growl. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip before slowly turning around and opening my eyes.

I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. The beast in front of me was more wolf than man and its blood red eyes shined murderously in the dark hallway. It roared loudly in my face and I had to cover my ears, dropping to my knees. It pushed me backwards and I hit my back, a painful squeak coming up my throat. Its large hand closed around my ankle and started dragging me down the hall. I kicked frantically but still couldn't find my voice.

Suddenly there was a flash of something dark and the Alpha was tackled to the ground, his grip releasing from my ankle. I scrambled away but couldn't seem to make myself stand up as I stared in amazement. Derek pushed off of the Alpha and he didn't waste time fighting as he spun and scooped me up into his arms, taking off.

My hands were on his chest as I hid my face in his neck. I pulled my hands away to see them covered in sticky blood. Derek stopped at his car and quickly placed me in the passenger seat but before he could try and walk around to the driver's side, he collapsed into my lap. I groaned trying to get out but he was heavy.

Finally I was able to crawl out and push him the rest of the way in. I shut the door and ran around to the driver's side, quickly slipping in and holding my hand out for the keys. He was obviously having trouble focusing his eyes and I grabbed his face gently but urgently. "The keys Derek." He looked down to his pocket but was having trouble pulling them out. I pushed his hand away and dug into his pocket to pull out the keys. In an instant I had them in the ignition and the car was growling to life. I put it in reverse and pulled out before putting it back in drive and pressing the pedal.

I had no clue where to take him and I looked to him for instructions. He looked like he had regained some strength though I guessed saving me had taken a lot considering the amount of blood all over him. When I had looked at his back, it had been drenched and still oozing. "Where am I supposed to take you?" I asked and he looked over at me then away, thinking.

"I know a place. Turn left up here." He instructed and I turned the wheel sharply, fish-tailing onto the road. It was old and narrow and at the speed I was going, I was worried about spinning off the road but it wasn't my first time driving at high speeds on tough terrain so I kept it under control.

The road seemed to go on forever before he spoke again. "Turn in there." He pointed up ahead and I slowed enough to make the sharp turn then slammed on breaks in front of an old run down subway station.

Derek opened his door, leaning out and I quickly cut he engine and ran around the car to help him out. He let me help him to his feet then I draped his arm over my shoulders, supporting a portion of his weight as we quickly walked inside and down to the abandoned train cars that waited below.

I pulled him inside one and a mattress laid waiting. He moved from my grasp and fell onto the mattress. "Emergency kit?" I asked and he pointed to a glass covered box on the wall. I sighed and grabbed something to break it. A piece of metal found its way into my hands and I smashed the glass away, carefully grabbing the kit before moving back to Derek.

"Ok, shirt off." I demanded and he raised an eyebrow. Well that had to mean he was feeling somewhat better. I rolled my eyes "Do you need assistance?" I teased and it was his turn to roll his eyes, reaching to pull his shirt off. He winced and I realized he really did need assistance. I moved over and told him to be still as I carefully pulled the blood soaked shirt off.

"On your stomach." I instructed and he complied, rolling onto his stomach and only making a light groan from the pain. I quickly rinsed the still bleeding wounds on his back and found a pretty clean looking towel and pressed it to the wounds to try and get them to stop bleeding. His hand that had moved to grip my leg, squeezed and I apologized. "Sorry but I have to put the pressure on it to get it to stop bleeding."

He nodded in understanding and relaxed. After a few minutes I pulled the towel away and breathed a sigh of relief to see his back had stopped bleeding. I cleaned it again and had him move to his side. His face pinched in pain and I cupped his cheek lightly, reassuring. He relaxed after a moment and I wiped the dried blood from his face and chest.

After wiping his lips clean, I leaned in and gave him a light kiss. He rumbled in appreciation before turning back onto his stomach. Soon his breaths became heavier as he fell asleep. I sighed in relief, knowing he'd be ok.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Stiles. When he answered I heard sirens and knew the police were there. "I'm sorry I haven't called before but I'm fine. Derek saved me from the alpha and got me to his car before I had to take over. I brought him somewhere safe and I'm taking care of him. Don't tell your dad." I quickly added the end and only got an quick "ok, bye." Before he hung up. Well that was.. strange. I shook my head, letting it go.

I needed to go home because if I didn't, I would surely be grounded forever but I couldn't just leave Derek here. I just wouldn't. I sat there, running a hand through his hair and watching his peaceful face. He mumbled something in his sleep and I leaned down, whispering to him. "What?" I asked and his lips twitched in his sleep before he spoke.

"Sarah?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yes, it's me."

"Will you stay with me?" he asked softly and I had to make sure he was asleep. His eyes were still shut tight and I caressed his cheek. "Of course I will." I answered softly and his lips twitched into a smile and I couldn't help but smile in response. It wasn't often he actually smiled and even if it was in his sleep, it made me happy.

His hand pulled on my leg and I knew what he wanted. I slipped my converses off and slid onto the mattress with him, snuggling into his side as his arm draped over my back. His face was only inches from mine and his breath was sweeping over my face. Each time I breathed in, I was inhaling his scent which was somewhat marred by the medicines and blood but his usual enticing natural cologne still lingered and it soon lulled me into a nightmare invaded sleep.

* * *

**AN: Ok so sorry it's so short but the next one will be longer, I promise. Please review! It makes my day to see what you guys have to say so don't be a silent reader! Spend a few seconds to tell me whether you like it or not (:**

**Oh and my cousin posted her first Teen Wolf Fanfic today and I would love it if you could take a look at it! The name is: I Won't Give Up, By: SingYourSoul. It's a Stiles/OC story and I promise you won't regret it! It's unique and I love it! (: Please check it out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the great reviews everyone! I started writing this Friday but I'll doubt you'll see this until Sunday. **

* * *

Chapter 8:

When I woke up, I was practically sweating from the warmth radiating off of Derek and still being huddled in his jacket. I slipped the jacket off and looked at his back, having to maneuver since he still had his arm draped over me.

His back was mostly healed, a few itching looking scabs trailing his skin. I went to move off the bed to get some itch cream when his arm pulled me back, trapping me into his side. I turned my head to look at him and moved so I was lying on my side facing him. His eyes were open and he looked like he had just slept for a really long time and wasn't ready to wake up just yet.

"Morning sourwolf." I teased, using Stiles' little taunt from last night. He rolled his eyes and I grinned, kissing his cheek.

"You stayed with me?" he asked, disbelieving.

I nodded. "Of course. I told you I would." His brow furrowed in confusion. I guessed he didn't remember our little talk while he was asleep. He let it go, though and I glanced at his back. "I was going to get some itch cream for you back. I bet it itches like a mofo right now." I said and he glared.

"Well now it does."

"Let me get the cream then." I laughed and he released me. I sat up and leaned over, grabbing the kit and pulling out the cream. When I turned back towards him, he was sitting up with his legs splayed out in front of him so I moved to where I was sitting behind him and applied the cream carefully. After I wiped my hands off on a clean part of the towel, I looked back at him. He had his legs hanging off the mattress and he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him.

I gave him a disapproving look and tried to move back but he held me to him, not allowing me to move away. "You're hurt." I said, trying to discourage him.

He arched a brow. "I'll be completely healed in an hour."

"But for now you're not." I said, wiggling in his grip but he only brought me closer, his lips tracing my jaw. A shudder ran through me but I fought it.

"I think I'll be fine." He said, his voice low before pressing his lips to mine. I hesitated then melted against him, kissing him back.

"Thanks.. for staying." He whispered and I pulled away slightly, smiling. Derek Hale had just thanked me. Derek _freaking _Hale.

"No problem." I whispered back, leaning into him as I pressed my lips back to his. As he deepened the kiss, all my resolve to resist him melted away. His tongue traced my lower lip and I parted my lips instantly, our tongues tangling.

My phone sounded and I groaned, pulling away and reaching for it. His hand shot out, grabbing mine and pulling it towards his mouth. His lips parted and I saw the start of canines poking out. Soon they were full length and he dragged them across my palm, not putting enough pressure to break the skin. "No." he growled a warning rumble and I felt a shiver run up my spine. I should not be finding that attractive… but I did and I wanted to feel his canines bite down on my lips, my neck, wherever.

He leaned forward, his nose brushing my neck as he inhaled. "That turns you on?" He asked, a small smirk forming his lips and only showing off his canines more. I didn't answer, just stared at him. That seemed to be answer enough because he leaned forward again, opening his mouth just slightly as he neared my neck. My heart raced in anticipation and a fear that seemed to only make me more anxious for his sharp teeth on my neck.

When they brushed my skin, I moaned. God that felt good. He continued to tease me until I gasped, feeling him put more pressure, breaking shallowly through the skin. Then his tongue swept over it, wiping away the small dots of blood that I felt bead there.

He pulled back and opened his mouth to say something but I couldn't take it anymore. I used all my strength to push against his shoulders until he fell back against the mattress. I gave him a quick victory grin and he looked up at me hungrily before we both crushed our lips together. His canines were gone now but I didn't care. I just wanted him. Right here. Right now.

There was a persistent sound that begged for my attention but I was too caught up in Derek to figure out what it was. I ran my hands up his chest and a rumble sounded in his chest where my hands were. I pulled away a little and looked down at his heavily lidded eyes. Hmm, does Mr. Sourwolf like that? I did it again and the same rumble came from his chest. I giggled and he arched a brow.

I pulled his shirt off quickly and repeated the action from before, raking my nail back down his chest instead of just stopping when I got to his shoulders. His eyes closed, a deeper rumble coming from him. I could only describe it as some sort of purr-growl.

I was about to kiss him again when I realized what the persistent sound was. It was ringing. My phone was ringing again. With his eyes closed, Derek couldn't see me reach for the phone but he must have felt the shift of my weight because his eyes flashed open and he growled at the phone in my hand.

"Just let me answer and I promise we can get right back to this." I said, sitting up to where I was straddling his abs. He growled again and I gave him a 'behave' look before looking at the caller ID. My _Uncle_. The _Sheriff_. Oh god. I was so dead.

Derek must have heard my heart rate pick up because he propped himself up on his elbows, giving me a questioning look. I could feel his abs flex beneath me and if I wasn't so terrified right now, I would have jumped right back to our previous activities.

"Who?" he asked and when I didn't answer he took the phone from me and looked himself then visibly stiffened.

"What do I do?" I asked, panicking. I had no clue what to say to him and honestly I don't think any amount of time would change that.

"Answer it." He urged, handing me the phone back. I gave him a stricken look. "And say what?" I practically yelled, in full panic-mode.

"I don't know. He probably assumes you're with me." Derek said with a shrug.

"So you want me to tell him that I'm with Derek Hale in an abandoned subway station. Oh and probably add the part about that we're on a mattress and you're shirtless and that I'm sitting on your abs. Yeah that will go over well." I spit out quickly, voice seeping with sarcasm.

After I described the exact position we were in, Derek's eyes seemed to spark with desire. Oh great. I put a warning hand on his chest and he shook his head a little, obviously trying to control himself. By this time my phone had stopped ringing and I sighed in relief.

"Ok I really have to come up with an alibi. And you're going to _behave_ and help me." I said pointedly, poking him in the chest. He scowled but complied.

"Alright well it's not a good idea to tell him you were with me. He'll assume we had sex even though we didn't... last night. But that's beside the point. He won't believe that we didn't do anything so me as an alibi isn't going to work. It's not really like it would have been a good alibi anyways." He said and I sighed.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to say? I can't ask anyone to cover for me because I know my uncle will ask their parents. God what am I supposed to do? I don't have my car with me. I can't show up in yours. I can't tell him I was will you. Or where I was at all." I was starting to really freak then I got an idea.

"Ok I think I got it. So last night I was at the school with Stiles and Scott but got scared and ran into the woods. I got lost and ended up passing out. When I woke up it took me a while to figure out my way back home. Oh and uh my phone fell out my pocket while I was running through the woods. How's that sound?" I asked, looking at him excitedly.

He pursed his lips. "Well I doubt Stiles told his dad that you were at the school with them." He pointed out and my mind doubled back, thinking. "Ok well what if I was hiding in the back and they didn't know it?"

He still didn't seem convinced. "How are you going to explain why you were hiding in the back?" He asked and I thought of an answer quickly. "I saw them sneaking out of the house and was curious." I shrugged and he gave this some thought. "Alright I guess that will work." I grinned. It really should bother me that I had no problem lying and coming up with lies so easily but it didn't. It was just a part of my life now.

I started to slip away from him, moving to get ready to leave but he grasped me tightly. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, eyes glaring accusingly.

I gave him a puzzled look. "I've got a long walk. I need to get going if I want to make it before the whole police force is looking for me."

"No." was all he said and I arched a brow. "No?" he nodded and I glared down at him. "I have to go. The longer I wait, the worse it will be." He growled in frustration but got up, pulling me with him. My phone rang again and looked down. _Stiles_.

"Hello?" I said in annoyance as Derek tried to stop me a second too late. "_Sarah! Oh thank god. We need to talk. Are you safe? Derek's not with you is he? Where are you? Please say you're not still with Derek."_ Stiles babbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Just slow down. I'm safe and yes I'm with Derek." I ignored the question of where I was. He didn't need to know. "_Uh there's something I need to tell you… Well-Scott-sort-of-told-everyone-that-_Derek-_was-the-one-who-was-killing-everyone._" Stiles said so quickly I barely caught it. Anger swelled inside me and Stiles was lucky he wasn't with me right now.

I glanced at Derek and knew my own anger was nothing compared to his. His canines were out and his eyes were electric blue. "You did what!" I yelled into the phone and heard Stiles gulp. "_Well technically it wasn't me. It was Scott._" Derek growled next to me.

"But you didn't correct him! Therefore it makes you just as guilty!" I took a deep breath, calming myself. It wouldn't help now to get pissed off. It was only making Derek's own anger flare even more. "_I'm sorry. Ok? We thought Derek was dead! We wouldn't have said that if we knew he wasn't. I'm sorry. And please tell Derek not to kill me. Or Scott._" Stiles pleaded and I sighed.

"I'll ask him but I can't stop him if he wants to. He's probably got the whole state after his ass." Derek growled again, this time louder and I bit my lip. It was time to calm the angry werewolf. "Ok Stiles listen up. We haven't talked. My phone is lost somewhere in the woods because last night I saw you and Scott sneaking out of the house and hid in the back of your car. When we got to the school, you two went inside but I got scared and ran into the woods. I got lost and passed out. Understood?" I said firmly.

"_Uh yeah. Ok. So you're coming home soon then? How will you get here? Derek can't exactly drive you again._" I rolled my eyes. No shit. "I'm going to walk which means I have to go now. Bye Stiles." I said then hung up.

I looked up at Derek. He was still fuming. I reached up, grabbing his face gently in my hands and made him look at me. He calmed some as his eyes met mine and I smiled sweetly. "Everything's going to be fine. They'll figure out it wasn't you. But until then you need to keep your head down. Ok?" My voice was very persuasive and I knew he'd agree to my terms.

He nodded and sighed. "Fine but I _will_ beat the crap out of those two." I smiled. At least he wasn't going to kill them.

"Good Sourwolf." He growled lightly but I kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later. Maybe come visit me… when my uncle isn't home of course."

He grinned at that but then shook his head. "I'm not letting you walk home alone. The Alpha's still out there. I'm going with you." I shrugged. Fine by me. I started to turn towards the door but he pulled me back, his lips at my ear. "And I will come visit you. We have unfinished business." And with that he bit down on the same place his canines had punctured. I felt a ting of pain but mostly pleasure and shuddered.

He seemed satisfied and smirked before leading me outside. He grabbed a shirt from his car and slipped it on much to my dismay then swooped me up and ran full speed towards the woods. Trees blurred past before he slowed to a walk.

My breath was coming in quick rasps. "We could have just walked and you can put me down you know." He just ignored me, moving his arms beneath me until he was balancing me with one arm while the other reached over, his hand slipping into my pocket to grab my phone. I bit my lip to hide my frown as his hand pulled out of my pocket.

He flipped it over and flicked the back off, letting it land on my stomach as he took the tracking chip out, crushing it between his fingers. He then put the back on my phone and silenced it before slipping into his own pocket. Great, I'd have no phone for a while.

Soon we were close to the main road leading into town and Derek set me down, gesturing me to walk alongside the road. "I'll be just a few yards over in the woods." He promised and I complied, walking over to the road and following it. I couldn't see Derek very well but I kept catching glimpses of him and occasionally he'd whisper something to me. I'm not going to go into detail of what he would whisper. Let's just say it made my body tingle with heat and made it impossible to pay attention to how far I'd been walking and still had to walk. I think that was his intention. Or maybe he just wanted me to run and jump him in the woods which I was very close to doing. Either way it kept me distracted until I reached where the woods ended and the town started.

I stepped back into the woods for a moment and immediately strong arms wrapped around me as smooth lips pressed to mine. I locked my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer until we both had to pull away for air. He pressed another kiss to my lips then released me. "I'll be at your house tonight. Right after the Sheriff leaves." He said and I could see the hunger in his eyes. I nodded then turned back towards the road, starting my 30 minute trek home.

I only made it half way, though, when my uncle's cruiser came rolling to a stop next to me. I knew I had to start my act now, so when I looked at him, I made sure I looked tired and sore. Which wasn't hard since I really was tired and sore.

The passenger door swung open and I gratefully stepped into the cool car. "Where the hell have you been?" he questioned immediately and I made myself wince.

"Lost in the god damn woods!" I shot, making my voice angry but shaky as if I was on the verge of tears. I felt my eyes start to water and I mentally gave myself a high five.

"Why were you in the woods?" he questioned, still not ready to let me off the hook just yet but his voice was at least softer.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I got scared and ran in there!" My eyes were stinging with unshed tears and my voice was becoming thicker. If this wasn't working then I didn't know what would.

"Where were you when you got scared?" He asked because obviously there were no woods around his house.

"At the school!" I yelled, seeming exasperated.

"Why were you at the school?" His voice was dripping with worry.

"Because I saw Stiles and Scott sneaking out so I followed and hid in the back of his jeep. I know it was stupid and I wish more than anything I hadn't." My voice choked and a tear slid down my cheek.

"What about your phone? I've been trying to call you." I shook my head.

"I don't know what happened to it. I guess it fell out my pocket while I was running." I said as a few more tears fell.

"Honey what happened in the woods?" he asked, scared to know the answer.

I looked over at him, tears brimming over. "Nothing. I was just scared and I didn't know where I was or where I was going and I just got so lost and scared. I remember tripping and falling then everything went black. I woke up this morning and it took me forever to get back. I was so scared... I was so scared." I repeated as tears streaked down my cheeks. I looked up at my uncle and his eyes were tortured.

He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry." He kept whispering in my ear, rocking me lightly until I thought it was long enough for me to calm down. He wiped my tears away and I sniffled. "I'm so sorry." He repeated and I was starting to feel bad. Obviously seeing me in pain had put him in pain and I never wanted that. I just wanted to make him believe my lie because I sure as hell couldn't tell him the truth.

I sniffled again, acting like I was calming myself. "It's ok." I mumbled in a small voice and he hugged me again.

"No it's not. I should have gone out in the woods to find you last night. I shouldn't have prioritized finding Derek. You are more important." I gave him a puzzled look.

"Why were you looking for Derek?" I asked. Of course I already knew why but he wasn't supposed to know I knew. "He's the murderer. Do you see why I didn't want you to be around him? Just thinking about you in the same area as him, let alone his car makes me want to-" he cut himself off and took a deep breath. "Anyways, let's get you home. I'm sure you want to take a shower." I nodded and he started driving again.

When we got home, I ran straight up to the shower. Everything else could wait. I turned the water on then stripped down, stepping under the hot spray. My tense shoulders relaxed and I sighed in content. Showers always relaxed me.

I turned to face the water and let it spray against my face, cleansing my pores.

I screeched, feeling hands grab my hips then a body pressed against mine. Hot breath tickled my neck. "shhh." There was water in my eyes so couldn't see very well but that smooth voice was all too familiar. I turned in his grasp and smacked him in the chest.

My throat went dry though when I saw him standing there, body wet and muscular, his hair dripping down his forehead. My eyes traveled down and I gulped as I saw his half-hardened member. "Now we're going to finish what we started." He whispered and I looked back up to his face.

"But I'm in the shower. Can't it wait until I'm out and clean?" I asked, acting as if I wouldn't like for him to take me while in the shower. His lips curled up in a grin as he shook his head slowly, moving until he had me pressed again the wall. "My uncle." I squeaked out.

"He's gone." Derek whispered. The water was pelting his back and running down his shoulders and through his hair. I bit my lip then pushed hard against his chest. I knew what the action would bring out of him so I wasn't surprised when his eyes flashed and he forced me harder against the wall, his body crushing mine in place as his lips locked on my neck. I felt something sharp press against my skin and knew his canines were out. It made me have some pride that I could make him lose control like that.

I gasped as he broke the skin in the same place as before, making me moan as his teeth sunk a little deeper. It should be painful but all I felt was pleasure. "God Derek." I breathed out and he pulled away from my neck to look at me and I could feel a light stinging now as a slow trickle of blood oozed down my neck. He ducked his head again to lick the blood away and I moaned again, unable to stop myself.

There was a knock on the door and I pulled his head back and covered his mouth with my hands. He gave me an 'I'm going to bite you if you don't move your hands' look but I ignored it and answered the knock.

"Yeah?" I asked, keeping my voice calm and even.

"Just making sure you're ok. I thought I heard something." My uncle said and I flicked Derek who just looked back at me like 'what the hell?'. It was his fault my uncle heard me moan because if he hadn't been driving me crazy, I wouldn't have made the noise in the first place! "Uh yeah I'm fine."

"Alright well I'm gonna go back to the station. I've got a lot of work to do." My uncle said and I listened to his footsteps walking away but it was hard because of the loud water. I looked to Derek, knowing he could hear him.

"Ok he's gone." He confirmed, his voice muffled through my hands.

He looked down at me and I glared back up. "I thought you said he was already gone." I hissed out then moved my hands from his mouth down to his chest, digging my nails in slightly.

"He was gone. He came back." Derek defended.

"Well couldn't you hear him come back?" I questioned to which he answered with a roll of his eyes.

"I was a little distracted if you didn't notice." His voice lowered near the end of his sentence and his eyes roamed over me. I rolled my eyes. We had almost just been caught. No way was I letting that happen again.

"I'm going to finish taking my shower now." I huffed, moving around him to get back under the water. He seemed annoyed. I felt myself smirk, knowing he was getting worked up as I grabbed for the shampoo.

He grabbed my hand and spun me around, his arms snaking around me to trap me to his chest. My heart pounded in my ears and he smirked. "No, we're going to finish what we started." His eyes were piercing and heat shot through me. I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped up, locking my legs around his hips and arms around his neck as I crushed my lips to his.

He responded immediately, slipping his tongue into my mouth and turning to push me against the wall again. My fingers tangled in his wet hair, clutching as his hands roamed over my body. That lasted a few minutes until I felt something hard press against my entrance and then he was inside me. And I'm not going to lie. It still hurt a little but it was mostly pleasurable. As he continued though, the pain left completely and I was moaning again.

With each thrust my moans got louder until I was screaming. I could feel the heat growing and expanding until it engulfed my entire body. I was getting closer and closer and he must have sensed it because his movements quickened, each thrust becoming rougher. Finally it was too much for me and my climax hit me hard. "Derek!" I screamed as my inner muscles clenched around him.

The next thing I knew he was releasing inside me, his own pleasured groan filling my ears. As I came down from the orgasm, I had to cling tighter to him, feeling exhaustion grip me. He was leaning slightly against me for a moment before gripping my thighs to support me while turning the water off and stepping out.

He set me down on the counter and grabbed two towels out of the small closet in the bathroom. He handed me one but after seeing how tired I was, he sighed and took it back, drying me off. Then he dried himself and carried me to my bed, setting me down lightly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to pull him down next to me. He pulled back though and I furrowed my brows. "One sec." he said, walking away before coming back with a pair of panties and one of his shirts.

He handed them to me and I raised an eyebrow at his choice of panties. A lacy thong? Really? Should've seen that one coming. I rolled my eyes and slipped them on then the shirt before looking at him to explain. "And why exactly do you want me dressed?"

"Well I don't really right now but I won't able to stay all night for obvious reasons considering I'm now a fugitive and sleeping in the _Sheriff's_ house doesn't seem like the best idea. And well just in case your uncle or Stiles comes in and the covers aren't covering…" He trailed off and I pouted, pulling him down beside me.

"True but you better stay until I'm asleep." I mumbled into his chest as I snuggled up against him, falling asleep almost instantly. There was no way I could have stayed awake with his heat seeping into me and the sound of his steady heart in my ears.

I knew I would be disappointed when I woke up and he was gone but it had to happen and for now I was perfectly content.

* * *

**AN: Ok so sorry that took so long to update. I really am but I worked hard to get it done tonight. I would like to give a special thanks to melbelprincess! I wouldn't have posted this chapter tonight if it wasn't for you. So thank you so much for your continued support and inspiring me to keep writing! And a big thank you to the rest of my readers and reviewers! You're all so amazing! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! :D Here is chapter 9. I'm so sorry it's so late but I found it a little hard to write this chapter. It's easier to write chapters with Derek in them a lot. I'm sorry for that too. I know Derek wasn't in it much but I assure you he will be in the next one a lot more! **

* * *

Chapter 9:

I woke up to someone shaking me. I rolled over, mumbling something about being tired and telling the person to leave me alone. They just shook me harder. "Sarah. Come on. Wake up." The person urged and I smiled as I recognized the voice. My eyes popped open and I threw my arms around him, locking them around his neck and not letting go.

Derek chuckled and pried my arms off so he could straighten back up but I pulled his shirt persistently until he sat down on the bed next to me. I sat up, leaning against the headboard like him and pressed against his side. "So I thought you said you weren't going to be here when I woke up?" I started then quickly added "but don't take that the wrong way. I love that you're here. I was just wondering why that was."

"I wanted to let you know that your phone has been vibrating the hell out of my pocket. Your dad. I don't know why he doesn't just call here though. He has the number right?" He asked and I pursed my lips. He had called my uncle's cell before so I had no clue.

"I only got the number once I had moved here so I guess not." I shrugged. It was weird for him to call in the middle of the night but there was the time difference… I probably should know what time it was in London but hell, I didn't even know what time it was here.

"What time is it?" I asked then looked at my alarm clock. I gawked back at Derek. He had woken me up at 4 in the morning? "You woke me up at 4 to tell me my father called?" I asked in disbelief and he just stared at me, not seeing my point. Apparently he didn't get that waking someone up at 4 in the morning was an unacceptable thing to do. I sighed. "How many times did he call?"

"24." My mouth dropped open. 24 times? Obsessive much? "I had a hard time not smashing the thing." He grinned at my horrified expression. I started feeling his pockets for my phone and felt it in the right pocket of his jeans. I slipped my hand in to get it and felt his eyes on me. I gave an innocent smile and snatched the phone out, checking it for any damage. Seeing none, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"No smashing my phone." I said sternly, poking his chest before handing him back the phone. "And I'll call him with Stiles' phone when it's actually a respectable time to wake up." I shot him a glare and he returned it. His totally stumped mine and I looked away.

"Well I bet you want to go back to sleep, so I'll just let you get back to that." He said slowly, starting to stand. I pulled him back.

"I'm not tired." I lied and he gave me a disbelieving look. "Ok so I am but I want to spend two hours with you before I have to get up."

He seemed to think it over then sank back onto the bed, putting an arm around me. "Alright but at six I have to go." I nodded happily and leaned against him.

We talked about little things, me talking about my memories with Stiles and Scott when we were younger but Derek wouldn't reveal anything about himself. It frustrated me but I accepted it. He was just that type of person. He was guarded. Maybe one day I would be able to get him to open up. I hoped so.

"Oh by the way, I love your car. It drives nicely." I smirked and he paused, one foot out the window. His eyes narrowed into a scowl and I walked over, giving him a quick kiss. "Oh don't be a sourwolf. I wouldn't hurt your car, just like I wouldn't hurt my own."

He pursed his lips like he was trying not to smirk. "Better not." He said, giving me a kiss before disappearing from my window. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I was missing those two hours of sleep but it was worth it.

I jumped when my alarm clock went off and quickly shut it off. Stupid thing should have known I was awake but no it just had to scare me like that. Grumbling, I turned towards the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out Stiles was waiting in my room. I tightened the towel around me. "What do you want?" I asked, not exactly liking him being in my room at the moment.

"Who were you talking to this morning?" he asked bluntly and I gave him a 'what the hell are you talking about' look. On the inside I was freaking though. How had he heard us? We whispered the whole time so there's no way he could have heard us.

"I haven't talked to anyone this morning. I don't even have my phone remember?" I gave him an annoyed look. "Oh and I'm still pissed at you so unless you want me to wail on you, I'd get out." I threatened, glaring.

His eyes got wide and his hands shot up in surrender as he quickly walked out the door then poked his head back in. "Derek's not going to kill me, is he?" He asked and I shrugged, turning my back to him so I could hide my grin. I knew Derek wouldn't but he didn't need to know that.

He left and I got dressed then finished getting ready. He was waiting downstairs. I went to grab something to eat and heard the radio on. "Police are searching for alleged killer, Derek Hale-" I flicked it off before they could say more and glared back at Stiles as I grabbed a Poptart.

I brushed past him and started out the door, knowing he was right behind me. Slipping into my car, I cranked it and peeled out the driveway, gunning it down the street and grinning at the deep growl my car made.

When I pulled into the school, there were police all over the place. I groaned. Just great. I parked and quickly made my way into the building until someone grabbed me and pulled me off to the side. I squealed in surprise then saw Stiles and punched him. "What the hell!"

He rubbed his arm where I had punched him and pointed to the office where his dad was with a few other officers. "What's he doing here? I thought he would be out looking for Derek." I whispered and Stiles gave me a shrug and a clueless look. I sighed and we waited for him to come out.

When he walked out, he immediately noticed us and gave a tired sigh before walking over. "Don't you have a test to get to?" he asked us and we both ignored him. Like either of us was worried about a test when we wanted to know what was going on. I hoped they hadn't found Derek and from the look on my uncle's face, I doubted they had.

"What's going on? Have you found Derek yet?" Stiles asked and I looked to my uncle, hoping the answer was no.

"I'm working on it." My uncle said back quietly and I held in my sigh of relief. "You two go take your test." He added and I barely kept myself from rolling my eyes.

"Ok dad listen to me-" He didn't get any further because the Sheriff demanded we go again.

"Just listen to him." I urged and he looked to Stiles.

"This is really important. Be careful tonight. Especially tonight." Stiles said and I gave him a questioning look before it hit me. Oh the full moon. Duh. "Stiles I'm always careful." I heard my uncle reassure.

"Dad you've never dealt with this kind of thing before. Ok. At least not like this." Stiles continued quickly.

"I know. Which is why I brought in people who have." he nodded towards a man in a suit. "State detective." Oh great. Just more people to try and find Derek. "Go take your test." My uncle added and I sighed.

I dragged Stiles away and down the hall. We walked into class and sat down. This test was gonna blow. I watched as Scott came in and tried to talk to Allison but the teacher told him to take a seat. Ugh I really hated this teacher. He was such an ass. Especially to Stiles and after finding out we were related, I became his number two target.

He started blabbing about the test and morons who didn't put their name on it. I rolled my eyes and wrote my name. He told us to begin and I sighed as I opened the stupid thing.

Only a few minutes later I looked up to see Scott push from his desk and make it for the door. I hoped the full moon tonight wasn't getting to him. The next thing I know, Stiles was running from the room. I knew I should follow but even as much as I didn't want to take this test, I had to. I grumbled quietly to myself and I felt the teacher's eyes on me, practically begging me to follow the two boys out.

The rest of the school day was uneventful and I drove home. When I got up to my room, I frowned. No Derek. Well I guess it wasn't too surprising. I'd just have to actually do homework now. I sighed, sitting down to start it.

It was a couple hours later when Stiles came and dragged me out to his jeep. I already knew what we were going to do and didn't protest.

When we got to Scott's house, Stiles pulled out a key. "Really? You have a key to their house?" I asked skeptically and he nodded. "Yep." Then he opened the door and we both walked through.

"Scott?" Melissa called out and then poked her head in.

"Stiles and Sarah." I corrected sheepishly. She looked down at Stiles' hand.

"Key?" she asked and I gave her a 'I know right' look.

Stiles held it up. "Yeah. I had one made." He said, not the least bit guilty.

"Doesn't surprise me. Scares me. But doesn't surprise me." Scott's mom mumbled and Stiles dropped his duffle bag on the floor, all of us hearing the metal inside clink together. "What's that?" she asked and I looked to Stiles, wondering myself.

"School project." He said. Well more like lied.

"He's ok, right?" she asked and I froze.

"Who Scott? Yeah. Totally." God, he was such a terrible liar.

Scott's mom looked sad and worried. "He just doesn't talk to me much anymore. Not like he used to." I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well he's had a bit of a rough week." I reassured.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Yeah uhm... ok. Be careful tonight." She said, digging through her purse for keys.

"You too." Stiles responded.

"Full moon." She said and my mouth dropped open before I composed myself.

Stiles wasn't so smooth. "What!" he asked in surprise.

"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets. It brings out all the nut jobs." She said and I relaxed. Oh phew.

"Right." I said, smiling as Stiles rocked back on his heels in relief.

Scott's mom started towards the door but paused in front of us. "You know, that's actually where they came up with the word lunatic." And with that she walked out the door.

Stiles and I gave each other a look then headed upstairs to Scott's room. I turned on the light as Stiles put down the duffle bag and I jumped when Stiles yelled "Oh my god! Dude." I looked up to see Scott sitting in a chair by his window and he looked pretty pissed if you asked me.

"You scared the hell outta me. Your mom said you weren't home yet." Stiles said as he walked closer to Scott. I stayed back, not wanting to mess with a pissed off werewolf on a full moon.

"I came in through the window." Scott said and Stiles answered immediately with

"Ok. Well let's get this set up. I'll show you what I bought." He crouched down to unzip the duffle bag. I stood up on my tiptoes to look over his shoulder and into the bag. Looked like really big chains from where I was.

"I'm fine." Scott spat out and I glanced to him. He was far from fine. "I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight." He said and I kept myself from rolling my eyes. Sorry buddy, but uh no. No way are we gonna let him get out and kill someone.

"You sure about that because you got this kind of serial-killer look going on in your eyes and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect 'cause it's really starting to freak me out." Stiles said and I nodded in agreement but stayed at my spot by the door. Scott's bond was stronger with Stiles than it was with me so I think out of the two of us, he would be less likely to attack Stiles.

"I'm fine. You should go now." Scott said, his voice taking on some sort of wolf thing. He was really creeping me out.

"Alright I'll leave." Stiles said and I shot him a look. We couldn't just leave Scott to do whatever the hell he wanted, which was probably wanting to kill.

Stiles looked down at the duffle bag. "Well would you at least look in the bag and see what I bought? Maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?" Stiles asked and I held my breath. Hopefully if we couldn't convince Scott, he could convince himself.

Scott stood slowly from the chair and I pressed closer to the doorframe. Where was Derek when we needed him? Scott walked slowly towards him and Stiles shifted his position slightly but didn't move away. He crouched down in front of Stiles and reached into the bag, pulling up a handful of thick chains.

"You think I'm going to let you put these on? Chain me up like a dog?" Scott asked in his weird deadly like voice as he put the chains back down.

"Actually no." Suddenly Stiles lunged forward to catch Scott off guard and handcuffed him to the radiator under his window. Well played Stiles, well played.

"What the hell are you doing!" Scott yelled in outrage, yanking at the handcuffs restraining him. "Protecting you from yourself and getting some payback… For making out with Lydia." Stiles said, a little anger leaking into his voice. He kissed Lydia!? Why am I always the last to hear these things? Stiles stood there a moment longer before turning and heading downstairs, leaving me alone with the angry werewolf.

I was sitting on the bed in Scott's room when Stiles came back in with a dog bowl. "I brought you some water." He said, pouring water into the bowl that he had scribbled "SCOTT" onto. Ouch. Burn. Well I can't say Scott didn't deserve it even if it was the full moon messing with him. It was one of the coldest things he could have done to his best friend.

Stiles placed it in front of Scott then walked back to the door only to be showered in the water he had just given him. "I'm going to kill you!" Scott threatened and I felt for Stiles.

"You kissed her Scott, ok? You kissed her. You kissed Lydia." Stiles had obviously cracked. I didn't blame him. I would have cracked a long time ago. "My- Like the one girl I- You know the last three hours I've been thinking it's probably just the full moon. He doesn't even know what he's doing. Tomorrow he will be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of bitch, an unbelievable piece of crap friend!" Stiles ranted and I looked down at my hands to control my anger. Scott had really hurt my cousin and that didn't sit well with me.

"She kissed me." Scott said quietly and I had a hard time not lunging at him. I was fuming and had to leave the room to keep myself from ending up getting myself hurt by Scott. "What?" I heard Stiles ask unsteadily and cringed for him.

Please just shut up Scott. I begged in my head but knew he wouldn't. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me." I could practically see the smug smirk on his face. I saw Stiles start to walk from the room but paused when Scott continued. "She would have done a lot more too." Stiles moved to the wall by Scott's door in the hall and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. I sat down next to him, laying my head on his shoulder to provide the only comfort I could as Scott kept going. "You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. Anything!" he yelled the last part and I couldn't take it.

"Shut up!" I screamed even louder, knowing the effect Scott was having on Stiles. He was running his hands through what little hair he had and I could practically feel the stress and hurt radiating from him. I put my arms around him in a hug only a cousin could pull off and did what I could to comfort him.

After a while of Scott pleading for us to let him go, I couldn't take it. I had to go downstairs. I really didn't see how Stiles was doing it but he stayed at his spot against the wall. I walked into the kitchen, getting something to drink.

When I turned back towards the stairs, the water spew from my mouth as I saw Derek's dark, looming form in the doorway. "Damn it Derek!" I hissed quietly, moving over to him. He was listening to something and I took the opportunity to wipe the water that had landed on my arm all over his shirt. It's not like I was going to use my own and it was his fault anyways.

"We have to go." He said urgently and before I could even ask why or to where, he had scooped me up and was running at an inhuman speed out the house and into the woods.

"What's going on?" I was finally able to force past my lips even though my voice was muffled in his shirt. "Scott escaped. I have to stop him before he kills somebody." Derek answered after a moment. Well this was just great. Apparently Scott was an escape artist and now he was trying to kill people. Great night.

After what seemed like forever, Derek slowed and set me down. He walked a few feet further and it was obvious he didn't want me to follow but I did anyways. He crouched down and I followed suit. Noticing me beside him, he glared. I returned it with an innocent look and he rolled his eyes, looking back in front of him. I followed his gaze, looking into a parking lot.

I was about to ask what we were doing here but just then a wolfed out Scott appeared on top of the roof of a car, arm held above him ready to strike and Derek was no longer next to me. Scott growled, about to swing his arm down when Derek crashed into him, forcing him onto the ground away from the car.

Derek didn't waste any time and threw Scott into the woods before the people in the car noticed. Was that Jackson's car? I didn't have time to make sure because Derek disappeared into the woods after Scott and to hell if I was going to miss this.

I scrambled over to where I could hear them growling and stopped a little distance away, knowing better than to get too close to two werewolves fighting.

Scott charged at a semi-shifted Derek, only his ears, canines and eyes wolfed out. There movements were almost too quick for me to catch in a blur of swinging arms and feet work. Derek had Scott pinned in an instant and was demanding Scott stop in a very wolfed out like voice. Scott only growled in response and Derek threw him away and into a tree.

Scott charged again and this time Derek planted his feet, flinging Scott over his head. When he turned to face Scott, his face was completely wolfed out. And I shouldn't be finding that attractive. But I was.

Scott tried again at lunging himself at Derek but this time swung his arms, trying to scratch Derek's face off or something. Derek dodged smoothly though to which I was quite thankful considering how much I enjoyed Derek's face.

Derek landed a kick to Scott's side, making him roll away. The whole fight looked effortless for him. Scott was definitely outmatched here. That didn't seem to stop him though as he swung back towards Derek, striking his fist out to punch Derek but he simply caught Scott's wrist and used the leverage to flip Scott over his head and throw him into the ground.

He crouched over Scott and roared right in his face. That apparently had the right effect because Scott scrambled away, looking confused and frightened. Derek walked over to him, his facial features returning to normal. Scott looked down at his clawed hands in utter confusion.

"What's happening to me?" He asked cautiously and I chose then to walk over. Derek glanced at me then back to Scott and I took that to mean he saw no threat in Scott now or he would have stopped me from coming closer.

"Exactly what he wants to happen." Derek answered Scott as I came up to stand beside him, standing as close as I could to soak in his heat. He noticed and shrugged off his jacket, handing it to me. I smiled my thanks and slipped into it.

Scott had shifted back by now and Derek helped him to his feet. Scott slumped against him, obviously exhausted. Without a word, Derek swung one of Scott's arms over his shoulders and started hauling him back to his house. He pulled me along with them at the brisk pace. Well at least it was a human pace.

By the time we made it back to his house, I was tired and my feet hurt. I noticed Stiles' jeep not in the driveway and groaned internally. Now how was I supposed to get home? I automatically looked to Derek and he gave a slight nod of his head as if he could read my mind.

He dragged Scott up the stairs and to his room to let him flop onto the bed. I stood at the doorway, waiting for Derek to be ready to go.

Derek started to turn towards me and the door. "Wait." Scott said and Derek stopped, turning back towards him. "I can't do this." He said and Derek just stared at him. "I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" Scott asked and I waited for Derek's answer, wanting to know myself.

"For someone who is bitten… I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true." Derek said and I really wished I could see his face. "What is it?" Scott asked, looking excited by Derek's words.

"You have to kill the one who bit you." Derek explained and I wondered if it was just me who thought he looked a little reluctant to give out that information.

"What? Kill the alpha?!" Scott asked in disbelief, suddenly not looking so excited.

He started looking around the room, obviously freaking out about this whole he has to kill the alpha thing. "Scott." Derek said, catching his attention. "If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." Derek's voice was dark and murderous.

With that Derek turned and started out the door, grabbing me as he went. We made our way downstairs and out back into the woods. I sighed, dreading another long walk. Derek noticed and picked me up. He cradled me to his chest and I didn't protest, snuggling into him. He started towards my house at a normal pace, his smooth gait and intoxicating scent lulling me to sleep.

I woke to him prying my fingers off of his shirt. I sat up in bed and grabbed his hand when he went to turn away. He looked down at our hands and I smiled, pulling him onto the bed with me. I leaned up to kiss him and he stopped resisting, crowding into my space.

I pulled away shaking my head. "No, I'm too tired. But stay here. I want to change." He sighed and I gave him a 'stay put' look before getting up and flitting over to my dresser, quickly pulling his jacket, my shirt and my jeans off. Suddenly hands were on my hips, my hair being pushed aside so warm lips could trail down my neck. I guess I had asked for that one.

But just as soon as he was appeared, he was gone and I turned around to face him, catching him just as he was pulling his shirt over his head. He handed it to me and I smiled, slipping it on gratefully and then letting my eyes roam over his defined chest. Ok definitely needed to stop doing that if I wanted to get sleep.

I grabbed his hand again, dragging him back to the bed and sliding under the covers. He hesitated then followed, pulling me into him. I snuggled against his chest. "Do you think you'll be able to help Scott kill the alpha?" I whispered, looking up at him.

He returned my gaze and the look in his eyes even made me feel exhausted. "I should be able to. He's an alpha without a pack so he's not as strong." He answered quietly and I nodded, leaning up to kiss him quickly. "I believe you can." I whispered before settling back against his chest and closing my eyes to sleep. If anyone was strong enough to go up against the alpha, it was Derek.

* * *

**AN: Ok so thanks for reading and it would be absolutely amazing if you could review! I can't explain how excited I get to read a new review. It's like the best thing for a writer to get. Oh and I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow so expect it sometime in the next few days. I'll try to be quick about it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry it took so long guys. My laptop got a virus and I couldn't watch the episode to write this chapter until it was fixed. . But all is good now so thanks for the reviews guys! You're all amazing! Oh and by the way, this chapter is major long and I actually had to cut it shorter than I intended but jeez it was long but hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Again sorry for the **_**extremely**_** long wait!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

_A scream rang through my ears as smoke clogged my airways. I coughed and gasped for air. Suddenly it wasn't just one scream; it was a chorus of screams. The heat pricked at my skin and I flinched away from the flame trying to singe away my flesh. Scrambling away from the flames, I realized I had no clue where I was. I looked around the room but found my vision was too blurry to see much. I tried rubbing the grit out of my eyes but it didn't really help. All I could tell was that the door, my only form of an exit, was all the way across the room._

_I glanced down when I felt my skin sizzle and screeched at the flame trying to climb up my arm, quickly putting it out. My skin was bubbled and raw and it still felt like the flame was still there, making me whimper in pain. I couldn't keep sitting here. I had to make it to the door. _

_I got down and started crawling towards it, trying to suck in as much air as I could but the smoke invaded each lungful and I ended up just coughing it right back out. By the time I made it to the door I was covered in black ash and my eyes were watering painfully. _

_I reached for the door handle but as soon as my hand touched it, I recoiled. It was burning hot. I looked down at my badly singed shirt and ripped a shred off, using the thin material to cover my hand as I opened the door as quickly as possible. My hand blistered immediately and I clutched it to my chest, launching myself blindly out the door._

_I shrieked as I landed in front of wall of flames. It was closing in on all sides and I heard a defensive snarl slip past my lips. Ok that was definitely weird but I didn't have time to fret over it. I had seconds before I would be engulfed in flames. I was cornered and shaking but instinct had me leaping to the right, narrowly missing the flames as my body sailed over them. I didn't have time to worry about how that wasn't physically possible either._

_I took off running, not caring where I was going just needing to get out. It was like my body had been taken over by some terrified animal just moving on instinct. Finally I spotted stairs and made my way towards them. At least now I knew I was upstairs and there was a way down. It shouldn't be that hard to find a way out._

_The fire wasn't as potent here and I was down the stairs in the matter of seconds. By now my vision was almost completely obscured by the smoke and ash but I was able to see a door only feet from me. I went to grab the knob then stopped as my ears registered the growing screams and wails that I had been able to tune out before. _

_Now they rang loud and clear and I knew I couldn't just leave them. I stumbled as I followed the sound of their terrified shrieks. I was moving steadily closer but suddenly there was a sound of wood snapping and my head snapped up to see a beam falling above me. I dove to get out of the way but of course my leg got caught underneath and soon it was burning in the flames. An agonized scream ripped from my throat as the flames licked up my leg, singeing the remaining clothes and eating away at the skin and tissue beneath. _

_I registered a growl then felt myself twist around, trying to push the beam off. For a second I could have sworn I saw claws instead of nails on my hands but it must have been my messed up vision. I was finally able to grip the beam, ignoring the pain it caused and used all my strength to push it off. I gaped in surprise as the beam flung away like it barely weighed anything. Adrenaline definitely. _

_I looked down at my raw, flesh eaten leg and gagged. There was no way I could walk on that. I looked around the room, looking for anything I could use or maybe just trying to memorize the place I would die when my eyes landed on a mirror. _

_I stared disbelieving at my reflection. My eyes were an electric blue exactly like Derek's and canines were pushed past my lips, overlapping as I gasped for breath. My face was transformed. I didn't look completely human. I knew what I looked like. A __**werewolf**__. _

I jolted awake and bolted upright in bed, still gasping to fill my lungs before I realized I was no longer in the fire. No longer in agony. I felt something move next to me and it took half a second to realize it was Derek. He had jumped from the bed, obviously looking for the danger. A moment later he was back beside me, arms sliding around me to pull me against his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, his hand rubbing my back soothingly. I shook lightly, terrified by the nightmare. I knew where I had been now. I was in Derek's house… during the fire. I looked up at him and controlled the tremors still wracking my body.

"Nightmare. It was just a nightmare." I whispered and he held me tighter, rocking me lightly until I calmed down and could breathe properly. I couldn't even figure out which part had shaken me more; the part of being in the fire, the fire being the Hale house fire, or the fact that I had been a werewolf.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Derek's voice whispered in my ear obviously trying to do what he thought ordinary people would do but his voice was a little off as if he wasn't used to having to comfort people which was probably the case. He was doing a fine job in my book even if the rocking was a little too fast to be soothing. The fact that he was trying was comforting enough.

I shook my head to his question though. I couldn't talk to him about it. I wouldn't subject him to that pain. Even if he didn't show it, I knew it would be torture to bring that horrible memory up to him.

He didn't press and pulled us both back into a lying position, me on his chest. I didn't protest and closed my eyes, feeling exhausted from the nightmare. With my head on his chest, I could hear his steady heartbeat, the rhythmic beats lulling me back to sleep.

I awoke to my alarm clock's shrill wails and went to shut it off but Derek's hand came slamming down on it, obviously hating the noise even more than I did. Well I hoped I didn't have to buy a new alarm clock and if its pitiful half wail was any sign, I would. I went to get up to take a shower but he stopped me, growling a light warning.

I sighed and looked down at him. "I got to get ready." I whispered and he shook his head.

"No." He said sternly and I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Yes." I huffed, pushing on his chest.

He growled, eyes flashing electric blue. "No."

An involuntary tremble shook through me. It wasn't because he had scared me but because it reminded me of the nightmare. He didn't know that though, so he smirked. I tried to not think about the disturbing dream but flashes of fire and burnt flesh replayed through my head.

"Distract me." I demanded and he looked at me bewildered. Ugh I didn't have time for him to try to figure out why I just needed him too. It was either that or he'd have to spend however long trying to calm me down again.

"What?" he asked and I moved so I was sitting low on his chest.

"Just distract me." I pleaded, my gaze intense and he still looked confused but complied, pulling me down to kiss me. I kissed him back, throwing myself into the kiss as my brain slowly began to shut down.

I barely noticed as he rolled us gently so he was on top of me but I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer. My hands clutched at his shoulders as his hips ground into mine and I moaned against his lips. He used that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth but I definitely didn't mind.

"Sarah?" I heard Stiles voice and before I could react, it was accompanied by an "Oh god, ok. No not ok. So not ok." I pushed Derek off of me and we both jumped up. Derek reached out in the hall where Stiles was standing and yanked him into my room, closing the door quickly behind him. He slammed him against the closed door as Stiles tried to scramble away.

"Don't you say a word." He growled and Stiles nodded quickly. Derek just growled again and I knew that growl was for a totally different reason. It was about Scott and Stiles making him a fugitive. And while I couldn't blame him, I didn't want him to hurt my cousin so I quickly moved over and slid between them, pushing against Derek's bare chest gently until he backed away.

He looked down at me and I recognized the look in his eyes as his arms locked around me and his lips crushed to mine. Well obviously I wasn't the only one who needed distracting. He pulled away for a second. "Out." He growled, obviously directing it to Stiles though his eyes never left mine.

"Sarah come on. You don't seriously think this is a good idea, do you?" Stiles hadn't moved and at his question, Derek glared over my head at him, growling again. I ran my fingers across Derek's abs to get his attention and when he glanced down at me I gave him a '_behave_' look. Then I turned to look at Stiles.

"Good idea? I don't know. But frankly I don't care." I smirked at his shocked expression then decided to screw with him. I turned Derek and I around and sat down on the bed, hooking my fingers into the waistband of his jeans and pulling him down on top of me. Derek didn't protest and locked his lips with mine as I opened my eyes to glance at Stiles. What I saw made me bust out laughing.

His jaw was dropped to the floor as if he couldn't believe what he had just seen. After hearing me laugh, he realized he was being played with and snapped his jaw back in place then attempted a pretty poor glare. That only made me laugh harder and Derek just smirked over at Stiles.

Stiles finally found his voice. "I was just going to tell you your dad called and I was going to let you use my phone but never mind. You're obviously too busy anyways. And aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?" he questioned and I shrugged. Yeah, I really was supposed to be but Derek was too good of a distraction. _Way too good_.

But I did need to talk to my dad. I sighed, sliding out from under Derek and moving towards Stiles as I held out my hand. "Fine give me the phone." He grinned as if he had accomplished something which yeah, he did. Ruining my sexy time with Derek.

He handed me the phone and I pointed towards the door. "If I go, then he has to go too." He crossed arms over his chest and I huffed indignantly.

"That's for me to decide. Now go." I glared and he glared right back, not moving.

"I'm sure the Sheriff would think differently." Stiles threatened and my jaw dropped. Oh no he didn't. Derek was really going to kill him especially if the growling behind me was anything to go by. But I was in the way right now so Derek would have to wait.

"Don't even think about it." I hissed out but he was looking over my shoulder at Derek. Now what was that man doing? I turned my head and saw Derek's hand quickly drop to his side as if he didn't want me to see what he was just motioning with it. I turned back to Stiles. "Was that something that has to do with your death at his hand?"

He nodded quickly. "I'll leave and I won't say anything to my dad but you really need to think about what you're doing. I don't trust him and I don't think you should either. Just please think about it." He pleaded but I just rolled my eyes and pushed him out the door. I loved Stiles but he was wrong about Derek.

After I shut the door, I turned back towards Derek and sat down on the bed, dialing the number as Derek went through my drawers. I gave him a look and he mouthed "shirt." I nodded and pointed to a drawer as the phone rang.

I watched Derek pull on one of the clean shirts I had of his with disappointment. Sometimes shirts were just annoying. Well only when Derek was concerned. If it was my choice, he would go shirtless all the time but unfortunately I couldn't decide that for him.

"_Hello?" _I heard and quickly snapped out of my daze and answered my dad's voice. "Hey Dad its Sarah." I glanced over at Derek to see him holding up a lacy thong. I glared and threw the nearest object at him which just happened to be a shoe. He caught it easily and dropped it to the floor as he continued to go through my panty drawer.

"_Sarah? Are you listening?_" I tuned back in. Damn Derek really was a professional distracter. "Uh yeah. Sorry. I got distracted." I said quickly, shooting a glare at Derek who looked up innocently.

"_Of course you did._" He chuckled and I smiled to myself. I missed my dad. "_Anyways. Why haven't you called me back missy?_" he asked accusingly yet playfully. I struggled for what to say. I didn't know if I should tell him what happened or make up some sort of lie. Well he'd probably find out from my Uncle so lying was out of the question. Maybe I could just tell part of the truth.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I dropped my phone in the woods." See that wasn't lying.

"_Sarah… Why were you in the woods?"_ Somehow he made his voice sound disapproving, suspicious, worried and angry all at the same time. Well that was quite a combination.

"I know. I shouldn't have and trust me I won't again. Sheriff Stilinski gave me an earful about it." I said, my eyes locking with Derek's. He looked suspicious but soon went back to ransacking my panty drawer. I rolled my eyes as he held out an even more embarrassing thong. He just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I scoffed and threw the other shoe at him but he just chuckled quietly as he caught that one too.

"_Is someone in the room with you?"_ My dad asked suddenly and my eyes went wide.

"Uh no. Just me." I lied _not_ so smoothly. Shit. I always sucked at lying to my father.

_"Sarah…" _He said in a disbelieving tone and I looked to Derek for help. _"Who's__ with you?"_ He demanded and I panicked. Could this conversation have gone any worse?

Derek mouthed "Stiles" and I nodded. "Stiles." Well that didn't make things sound weird… oh ew. I hope he wasn't thinking that. "He didn't want you to know because he's afraid to talk to you. He says you scare him." This time the lie was smooth. I hoped he believed it.

"_Whatever... You better be telling the truth. There better not be some boy in your room._" I scoffed into the phone.

"There's not some boy in my room." I'm not lying. Derek is no boy. He's a man. A _werewolf_. "Come on how low do you think of me?" I teased but made sure I made my voice sound somewhat offended.

"_You know I think very highly of you but it's those boys I don't trust._" I rolled my eyes. Typical dad.

"Well I can assure you, you have no reason to not trust the boys in this town." I looked over at Derek. He was leaning against my dresser just staring at me. The look in his eyes made a shiver run down my spine.

I looked over at the clock and jumped up. "Dad I gotta go or I'm going to be late for school. Love you. Bye." I rushed then hung up before he could even say anything. I was so going to be late. I ran towards the bathroom then paused, moving towards Derek. "You need to go. You're too distracting as it is and I'm already really late." I started pushing him towards the window but he just grabbed my arms, not moving.

"If you're already so late then why even go?" He asked and I tried not to see the logic in that.

"You know, you're really not a good influence at all." I glared at him as I continued to push against him. He didn't budge.

I finally had enough and just gave up, running towards the bathroom and locking the door behind me. Like that would stop him. I quickly jumped in the shower and I was surprised when I was actually able to take it without him barging in.

When I walked back into my room, I realized why. He had listened to me and actually left. I sighed a breath of relief and disappointment. I didn't get to say goodbye but I guess it was better that way. This way he could sucker me into staying home to be with him.

I quickly dressed then looked in the mirror. My straight dark brown hair was still dripping wet and my deep blue eyes were wide, cheeks flushed from my rushing. I applied a little bit of makeup to make my eyes even more vibrant before running out to my car. I smiled when I saw its glossy black exterior, sliding my fingers across the hood and then slid into the comfortable black interior. I started the ignition and took a minute to revel in its exotic growl. I was already late so really there wasn't a real need to rush anymore.

* * *

That night I was sitting smugly in the driver's seat of Derek's Camaro with Stiles in the passenger seat and Scott in the back. Headlights shined brightly in the rearview mirror and I glanced back. "Faster?" I asked as Scott and Stiles both look back then said in unison. "Much faster."

Didn't have to tell me twice. I shifted gears and pressed down further on the pedal, making the car surge forward, growling ferociously. Only an idiot would try to chase a Camaro in a SUV. I smirked to myself as the headlights got smaller and smaller into the distance. I could relax a little now. The boys looked like they were going to have a heart attack anyways. They stupidly didn't trust my skills as a driver. I could whoop either of them in a race. Maybe even Derek though I doubted it. His reflexes were much better than mine. Darn werewolf powers.

The car started catching up and I cursed under my breath, shifting again and nudging the pedal down more. The reaction was instant as the Camaro shot forward and the headlights behind us disappeared altogether. "They're gone." Stiles said then pressed a button on the police walkie-talkie he had. "_All units suspect is heading on foot into the iron works._"

I turned sharply on Stiles' instructions and pushed the car even faster as sirens wailed in the distance. I shot into the iron works, seeing a flash of light sort of like a firework then slammed on the breaks when I saw Derek hunched over behind a bulldozer.

Stiles flung the door open as the car came to a stop and yelled "Get in!" before jumping into the back with Scott. I watched as Derek looked up at something then ran for it, hopping into the car and slamming the door shut as I took off, a spray of bullets peppering the car.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott yelled from the back and I shot him a glare. Whose fault was it that Derek even had to lay low!

Derek slammed his fist into the dash. "Damn it I had him!" He growled and Stiles popped up from the back.

"Who the alpha?" I swerved to avoid hitting a metal pole and it forced Stiles back into his seat. Good. He needs to stay there anyways.

"Yes! He was right in front of me and the _freaking _police showed up!" Yeah Derek definitely needed to calm down or I was going to have trouble keeping us on the road with all this yelling.

"Whoa, hey. They're just doing their job." Stiles defended and I could practically feel the anger radiating off of Derek. I glanced over as he gave Stiles a deathly glare.

"Yeah. Thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the _entire state_!" Now his glare was directed to Scott and I was forced to look back at the road.

"Can we seriously get passed that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott said and I finally had enough. These three were seriously getting on my last nerve. Their bickering could be saved for some other time. Preferably when I was not around.

"Alright! Can it!" I demanded then looked to Derek, making my voice calmer. "How did you find him?" He glanced back to Scott and Stiles then looked away, out the window. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked in exasperation and Stiles sat up, adding "Yeah, both of us." Derek just gave him a level stare until Stiles leaned back. "Or just him. I'll be right here."

I gave Derek a look to go on then looked back to the road. "The last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Derek said and was interrupted as Stiles jolted forward.

"Our chemistry teacher?" he asked in disbelief and I glanced over. What did he have to do with anything?

"Why him?" I asked and watched as Derek became more frustrated.

"I don't know yet." He shot out and Scott leaned forward. "What's the second?" he asked and I looked back to the road but listened for his answer.

There was a sound of paper crinkling and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Derek pull something from his pocket. "Some symbol." I glanced over but didn't recognize it. Scott definitely did though and Derek was quick to question him. "What? You know what this is?" Now why did he have to make his voice sound so accusing?

"I've seen it on a necklace." He paused. "Allison's necklace." I sighed and shifted gears, the car shooting forward with a powerful growl.

* * *

The next day at school I spotted Stiles and Scott and quickly made my way to them. "Did he say the word?" Stiles asked and I squeezed in between them.

"What word?" I asked right back to Stiles and they both looked at me before Stiles answered.

"Werewolf. Did he say 'I know you're a werewolf'?" My eyes went wide as I looked between the two.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Jackson." Stiles said at the same time Scott answered "No but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." What the holy hell! How did he find out? While I was trying to figure this all out, they continued talking.

"Ok maybe this isn't as bad as it seems. He doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's going to believe him anyway." Stiles attempted to calm the situation but it didn't work well whatsoever.

"How about Allison's father!?" Scott hissed and Stiles gave up.

"Ok it's bad."

I rolled my eyes. "No duh." Then I looked to Scott, wondering what in the world he planned to do.

"I need a cure. Right now." He said quickly and I sighed. Well unless he had a better idea on how to kill the alpha that was out of the question.

Stiles was anxiously running his hand over what little hair he had as he tried to think all this through. "Does he know about Allison's father?" That could definitely cause problems if he did. Well even _more_ problems.

"I don't know." Scott answered, sounding defeated. Stiles was getting more and more frustrated. "Ok where's Derek? Besides in my cousin's room at random times." He shot me a glare and I returned it. Derek hadn't been back since that morning Stiles caught us and I was starting to think that was exactly why. It was annoying to say the least. I hadn't even seen Derek since being with him in the car.

"Laying low like we told him to." I spat at Stiles then Scott added on "why?" Oh lord please tell me Stiles Stilinski doesn't have a plan.

"I have another idea." Well that's just great. "It's going to take some time and finesse though." Stiles said, stopping both Scott and I from walking any further. I didn't like this idea already but I kind of got the feeling Derek was involved so I would hear him out.

"We have that game tonight. Quarter finals and it's your first game." Scott protested and I pursed my lips, looking back to Stiles. Would he really pass that up? His first and probably only game this year?

"I know. I know. Do you have a plan for Allison yet?" He was looking at Scott like 'please dear god tell me you have a plan so I don't have to come up with one'.

"She's in my next class." Scott said in a resigned voice and I quickly turned towards him.

"Get the necklace." And with that I pushed him off towards his class as Stiles and I went the other direction.

Class was becoming increasingly difficult. I was having an extremely hard time staying awake because I had the nightmare again last night and didn't have Derek to calm me so I ended up just lying in bed for hours until it was time to get up. I just couldn't get myself to fall back asleep.

So as soon as the bell rang for lunch, I made for my car. I had to get home and sleep because if I didn't, I know I'd fall asleep in class and probably end up screaming myself awake and there was no way I would make a fool out of myself in front of the whole class.

I drove home and fell into the bed, quickly kicking my shoes off and sliding under the covers. It was only a matter of seconds and I was out, falling into the troubled sleep that had been haunting me the past few nights.

This time it was different. The alpha had flipped my car over while I was driving, sending my car cartwheeling with me trapped inside. I kept feeling the crack and snap of bones as each impact injured me more. It was agonizing just like the first nightmare and ended the same way. I saw my reflection and saw that my reflection was a werewolf.

I had woken up sweaty and screaming. Derek had obviously just crawled through the window because he rushed towards me, gripping my shoulders lightly and looking me in the eye. "Are you ok?" he asked, his voice rough but worried.

It took me a minute but finally I nodded and he sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap. That was a problem and although I loved that he was trying, I didn't want to be comforted. I wanted to forget about the pain, the fire, the crash. I just wanted to forget and he was the only one who could make me.

I moved in his arms until I was facing him and pressed my lips to his hungrily, pushing back on his shoulders. He froze for a second, completely taken off guard before he relaxed and gave into my persistent pushing; laying back as I felt his hands grip my waist. I could tell he didn't like not being in control but at the same time he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.

I felt sort of bad that I was using him at the moment but comforted myself by the fact that even if I hadn't had the nightmares; we probably would have ended up doing this anyways.

Soon my thoughts were taking a new direction and I found myself grinding against him. He growled lightly in response and flipped us over, his hand now restraining both of mine over my head. His free hand started travelling up my thigh and I quickly clenched my legs tightly together. I crossed them for further measure, smirking up at him.

I wasn't just going to let him have his way with me. I liked to make him work for it. Even if he didn't have to work that hard but that wasn't my fault. The man was incredibly sexy and knew exactly how to get what he wanted.

He just smirked right back, a you're-gonna-wish-you-hadn't-done-that look in his eyes. His grip on my wrists tightened and I wiggled uncomfortably but I couldn't deny he was turning me on. He could probably smell it anyways.

His hand started caressing my thigh, his lips moving along my neck in the most taunting way. He wasn't actually kissing, just brushing his lips across the sensitive skin and he knew it was driving me crazy. Then I felt teeth skim across and I moaned. God please just bite me already! My head tilted up, offering my throat to him. As his teeth bit down lightly, I hadn't noticed his hand had somehow convinced my thighs to loosen enough for his hand to reach me. His sudden stroking had me trying to jerk away but I only ended up impaling myself on his canines. That was not helping things.

All I accomplished was moaning his name and having a now bloodied neck. He licked the blood away then pulled back slightly, smirking down at me as his canines retracted and his hand rhythmically stroked me through my jeans. I fought back a whimper of need and forced myself to fight him.

I was still able to keep my legs crossed… sort of so that must be a good sigh. I tried to close my legs again but he snarled, his arm preventing that action. I squirmed and rocked my body from side to side until he finally had enough and his eyes flashed electric blue as a growl vibrated through his chest. He released my wrists and used both his hands to uncross my legs and push them up and apart. And despite my protests, he settled himself between them and my struggles soon came to a stop as he grinded against me.

His lips were back at my neck and my fingers tangled in his hair as I writhed beneath him. "Derek please." I whimpered and he pulled back to grin at me.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he asked cockily and I tried to control what my body wanted but there was no use.

"God just please!" I pleaded loudly, my nails digging into his back. I knew my eyes must look wild with lust but his were the same so it's not like it mattered. I pushed my hips up to his and he growled, pressing me back into the mattress aggressively.

A new look had taken over his eyes and I could feel myself getting wetter. Damn the look in his eyes was so wild, so animalistic, so _dangerous_.

I couldn't take it anymore. My hands yanked at his shirt, quickly pulling it off. He didn't protest and returned the favor. I quickly undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, sliding my hands down his pants to caress him. It was my turn to taunt. Or so I thought…

He quickly grabbed my hand, pushing it away. His growl told me I better not try that again or suffer the consequences. He shucked his jeans off then started on mine. With his lips absent on my skin, I was actually able to make a conscious though.

I reached down to stop his hands but he just flicked mine away. "Wait." I added as I tried once again to stop his hands. He looked up to me in confusion, furrowing his brows. "You need to start wearing a condom buddy." I said through ragged breaths and his jaw tightened.

"They're in my car. Don't you have any?" he asked and I rolled my eyes, reaching over to my bedside table and rifling through until finding the box. I started to get one out but he stopped me, snatching the box then handing it back just as quickly. "Oh sweetheart those aren't going to fit."

Jesus, how big was he? I glanced down at the bulge in his briefs and bit my lip. "Well then you need to go buy some." I said, moving away from him and tugging my clothes back on. He looked at me in disbelief. I just leveled my gaze with his.

He scowled. "I can't. I'm a fugitive remember?" He growled and I sighed. Great now I had to go buy some huge ass condoms. Well if that didn't scream awkward situation, I didn't know what did.

"Fine. Ride with me at least." I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and made sure it covered my neck before walking back out. He was clothed then and we walked from the house together after he was sure no one would see us.

I made him get in the back for good measure as I drove towards a convenient store. When I walked it, I grumbled to myself and walked around, looking for the condoms. I stopped in front of what looked like endless boxes of condoms and looked for the size Derek had instructed.

"Can I help you?" A voice sounded from behind me and I jumped, blushing lightly before giving a polite smile to the young guy. He was probably in his late teens, 18 or 19. He was actually pretty attractive but compared to Derek… well that wasn't quite fair anyways. Derek was a sex god.

"Nope. I got it." I grabbed the box I had been looking at and saw the guy raise an eyebrow, no doubt about the size.

"Someone a little too over confident about their size?" he joked but took a step closer, pointing to a different box. "You should probably just get this size. He's most likely lying and I don't want you to waste your money." I didn't like the fact he was getting closer but decided to not let on to that fact.

Instead I smiled at him. "Oh no. He's definitely too big for that and trust me, it won't be a waste of my money." I said with complete confidence but he didn't let up. He got even closer, crowding into my personal space.

"Trust me, he's lying but if you insist on buying them, I could certainly make sure they don't go to waste." He was crowding me into the shelves and I glared, about to deliver a blow with my knee when there was a growl behind him.

He turned to see what it was and I saw Derek towering over him, jaw clenched tight and eyes flaring with anger. The guy shrank back under Derek's intense glare and intimidating form. I slipped a respectable distance away from the creeper and Derek's hand shot out, snatching the guy by the throat and pushing him against the shelves.

"The only person who will be using those with her is me and if you ever even so much as look at her again, I'll make sure you never have a reason to even think about condoms again. Understood?" Derek growled and the guy looked like he was going to wet himself he was shaking so hard but he managed to nod quickly and Derek released him.

"Buy those and meet me in the car." He ordered, pushing money into my hand before he quickly slipped back outside undetected. It was a freaking miracle the guy hadn't recognized Derek.

I sneered down at the guy. "I told you." Then I spun on my heel and went to the register. An old lady beat me to it though and I kept from rolling my eyes.

I waited impatiently as she loaded all her items onto the counter. I felt someone come up behind me and looked to see who it was. As soon as I did, I regretted it. It was Mr. Harris. I quickly averted my gaze but learned a little too late that he had seen the box in my hands. _Awkward_.

When the lady was finally done, I stepped up and put down the box, handing him the money Derek had given me without even counting. I was too busy freaking out over my chemistry teacher witnessing me buying huge ass condoms.

He cleared his throat and I glanced back at him automatically though I instantly wished I hadn't. "Don't you think you should be doing the chemistry project I assigned instead?" he asked and my jaw wanted to fall open but I stopped it. Damn though he had nerve.

I gave him a sheepish look. "I sorta wasn't there for Chemistry." I said quickly and glanced to the guy at the register who was watching the exchange instead of ringing me up. Of course he just wanted me to suffer for his own amusement.

I looked back to Mr. Harris. "Oh right. You weren't. You were…" he trailed off, glancing down at the box of condoms and I huffed.

"Sleeping." I snapped, finishing his sentence for him then turning to the register man, giving him an annoyed look. He quickly finished ringing me up and handed me my change. I took it and the box before he could waste time bagging it then stormed towards the door.

"Oh Sarah?" I paused and turned back around, trying to keep my face pleasant instead of murderous. "You should probably ask Stiles what you missed while you were... sleeping." The implication was clear but I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much he was pissing me off.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to do that after I take another 'nap'." I smirked at his shocked face and strode out the door and to my car. I quickly slid in, knowing Derek was sitting silently in the back where no one could see him.

"Sorry it took so long and thanks." I whispered as I pulled out, starting back towards the house. I glanced in my mirror at him as he leaned forward, his hot breath tickling my neck. "It's fine. I like how you handled Harris." I saw a small smirk pull at his lips. His eyes were closed and I was getting hot just watching him whisper in my ear. "And it was my pleasure. That jackass is just lucky I have so much self-control."

God how was his voice so intoxicating? A horn blared and I swerved back onto my side of the road, heart pounding as a shot of adrenaline pulsed through me. He growled lowly as if angry he no longer had my undivided attention. Well he would just have to decide between getting me all hot and bothered or actually making it home without dying in a tragic car crash.

His nose skimmed my neck as he inhaled and he pushed my hair out of his way, his fingers lightly trailing my collar bone as his tongue ran over the place he had bitten earlier. Well I guess I knew what he had decided. I glanced at him in the mirror. His eyes were still closed and he looked as if he was in some sort of trance.

I quickly returned my attention to the road. If he didn't watch himself, he'd be pulling us out of a wreckage. And then he'd be paying for my car to be fixed.

Somehow I was able to make it home and leaned over grabbing the condoms and quickly jumping from the car. I lifted the seat for him and he stood from the car, eyes following me like some sort of predator. It sent a shiver down my spine but then he seemed to snap out of it, cocking his head to the right then rushing me inside.

He threw the condoms into my room then led me into Stiles' room. "Explain." I said in annoyance. He spent the whole ride home getting me hot and then he's just going to stop and not give me his delicious body? I don't think so. And why the hell were we in Stiles' room?

"Stiles just pulled in and the Sheriff is driving down the street." He explained and I sighed. Of course they would both be getting home now.

"Well why are we in Stiles' room?" I heard the door open and he put his finger to his lips. I rolled my eyes but remained silent as I listened to Stiles trudge up the stairs. He walked into the room, not even noticing Derek and me as he sat down at his desk.

I heard the door open again. "Hey Stiles!" My uncle called and Stiles turned in his desk chair. "Yo Da-Derek?" Ah shit. Damn it Stiles. Derek put his fingers to his lips and motioned sharply towards the door. Stiles scrambled to get up and bolted towards the door, standing so he was half way out of it and holding it so his father couldn't see in.

"What'd you say?" I heard my uncle ask and Stiles sputtered. "I said yo.. Dad." I shook my head, hoping my uncle would believe him.

"Listen I've got something I've got to take care of but uh I'm going to be there tonight at your first game." He said and I relaxed some. Even if he didn't believe Stiles, he let it go.

"My first game. Ah great awesome. Good…" Stiles babbled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm proud of you." His dad said.

"Thanks. I'm happy and proud… of myself." Stiles really? I held in a laugh. He really wasn't good under pressure was he? "So they're really gonna let you play right?"

"Yeah dad I'm first line." Stiles said as if he couldn't believe it himself. He made an excited noise in the back of his throat.

"I'm very proud." His dad repeated and I saw Stiles nod.

"Me too… again." Then he pushed away from the door and I heard them pat each other's back in some sort of manly hug. Then I heard footsteps as my uncle left and Stiles came back inside. Derek slammed him against the door, his voice low and threatening. "If you say one word-" Stiles cut him off though.

"Oh what you mean like 'hey dad Derek Hale is in my room. Bring the gun'?" A muscle twitched in Derek's jaw as he considered his words.

He dropped the hand that was pointing accusingly at Stiles. "Yeah that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules buddy." Stiles continued and I rolled my eyes as he lightly smacked Derek on the chest. He was totally asking for it. Stiles even seemed to realize he made a mistake so it surprised both of us when Derek nodded, stepping back from Stiles and tugging his jacket straight.

Stiles grinned like he had won something and did the same to Derek's jacket, going to step around him. All Derek had to do was jerk his head forward quickly and Stiles flinched away mumbling "Oh my god."

I giggled, unable to stop myself. "Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked, glancing over at me.

"No he's still working on it. But there's something else we can try." Stiles answered and I moved over to sit on his bed as Stiles flopped back into his desk chair. "Remember that night we were trapped at the school? Scott sent a text to Allison telling her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek and I asked at the same time. I glanced over at him; lips pursed to keep from smiling then looked back to Stiles.

"So it wasn't Scott." Stiles said back, completely confusing me. Uh then who the hell was it?

"Well can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked, walking over to Stiles.

"No not me. But I think I know someone who can."

* * *

**AN: Ok so sorry I had to leave it off right there but this chapter is insanely long and I just had to. 14 pages and 7.7k words O.O So yeah sorry but necessary. And again huge apology for it being so long of a wait for this chapter! But I'd love it if you could review and tell me what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Ok so biggest apology ever for the horribly long wait. Started school and have been swamped. I can also only write every other week now so updates are bound to be slow from now on. At least once a month but maybe twice if I can stop being exhausted when I get home. But anyways, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11:

I huffed as Derek tossed me onto Stiles' bed. Stiles must be back with Danny otherwise Derek wouldn't have stopped kissing me so abruptly and deposited me on the nearest surface that wasn't his body.

I propped myself up on my elbows and glared at him as he sat in a chair next to the bed but he just picked up a book and opened it to a random page, totally ignoring me. Ass.

Rolling my eyes, I laid back and stared up at the ceiling, stretching my legs out and ignoring the low growl when they flopped into Derek's lap. He pushed them off but I just propped them right back up and I heard satisfying sigh. He pulled the book out from under my legs and set it on top. Whatever. Either way I won.

About that time Stiles walked in, Danny in tow before he fell into his desk chair with the grace of newborn colt. "Hey Danny." I waved, smiling.

"Hey Sarah." He responded then looked to Derek who didn't even look up so Danny just walked over to Stiles' desk. "Now you want me to do what?"

"Trace a text." Stiles said quickly, turning in the chair to face Danny. Well get straight to the point why don't you Stiles.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Well this was going well.

I turned my attention to Derek. Was he seriously reading that or was he just staring at the page and seeing nothing. I jerked my leg a little and the book wobbled. Derek glanced up with an irritable look and I smiled innocently. He snorted and went back to reading –looking at- the book. I moved my leg again but he didn't even look up. Well that was no fun. I did it once again and the book almost fell off. This time he looked up in exasperation. I smiled again and his face became unreadable, a certain glint in his eyes.

Then I felt the press of sharp nails through my jeans near my ankle, threatening and teasing. And damn why did that have to get me all hot and bothered? They were just claws for goodness sake! His grip tightened and claws pushed through the fabric of my jeans, raking my skin lightly. The sharp intake of breath from me next was totally justifiable. He just smirked, retracting his claws and going back to ignoring me.

Yep. Major ass. Well two could play at this game. I moved around on the bed until I was on my stomach near the edge of the bed and was facing Derek. I glanced to where Stiles and Danny were arguing but they weren't paying attention so I looked back to Derek. He seemed suspicious, watching me from the corner of his eye but did nothing.

I hid my smile and leaned over him, acting as if I was interested in what he was reading. My long hair cascaded down, hiding my hand as I reached forward towards the book, skimming his crotch as it went. The lowest of growls sounded in my ear and I pressed my lips together tightly. Glancing one more time at the two boys, I palmed him experimentally. After a minute his hips twitched and I grinned.

My victory was long lived though because Derek dipped his head and I instantly felt sharp teeth on my neck, scraping lightly. I sucked in a shuddering breath. "Behave." He growled so low in my ear I could barely hear. Then his teeth were gone and he was pushing my hand away. God he was the biggest tease ever.

I leaned back and heard Danny's low voice. "Who's he again?" I casually moved further back on the bed and tucked my hands under my chin, propping my head up as I looked over at the two. This should be good.

"Uh, my cousin. Miguel." I barely disguised my laugh as a cough. Derek didn't seem too pleased about it as he looked up, arching a brow.

"So your brother?" Danny asked me and I couldn't stop the horrified look that crossed my face.

"No. Definitely not. Other side of Stiles' family. Not mine." I explained quickly. Because uhm no way was Derek my brother –well he wasn't Stiles' cousin either but Stiles hadn't done the things I had with Derek so it wasn't dirty or anything.

Danny nodded slowly then looked back to Stiles. "Is that blood on his shirt?" He asked and I glanced over. Oh my gosh how had I missed that? I definitely needed to start paying attention and ask Derek why there was blood on his shirt because that wasn't concerning whatsoever. No not at all.

Stiles glanced over to Derek then back at Danny. "Yeah-yes. Well he gets these horrible nose bleeds." This time I held in my laugh but Derek's expression made it hard. He looked up, face hardened and obviously annoyed. Stiles was in for it. "Hey Miguel! I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts." His eyes darted towards his dresser and I turned to watch Derek. This was good entertainment and hello Derek shirtless. That was definitely something I wasn't missing.

Derek's glare could cut through steel and was definitely wet yourself inducing but Stiles held his ground and Derek slammed the book closed, tossing it to me as he walked towards the dresser. I fumbled to catch it and shot him a look that he didn't see as he pulled off his shirt –and whoa. Thank you Stiles- and started rifling through Stiles shirts. It brought back a memory of him doing the same to me –though it was a much more personal drawer- and I bit my lip to hide my smile. He glanced over at me and for a second his aggravated-I'm gonna rip you apart- look was gone and I knew we were thinking the same thing but then he was looking back through the drawers and the expression was back.

After a second he turned towards Stiles with a shirt in hand. "Uh, Stiles." Derek interrupted whatever Stiles had been saying to Danny and I had to give him props at how calm he sounded. Even though I was definitely more interested those abs of his because _damn_.

Stiles swiveled in his chair. "Yes?"

"This." Derek held up the shirt in his hand. "No fit." I was perfectly fine with that. Shirtless was a good look on him and there was no protesting from this corner of the room.

"Then try something else on." Stiles had to ruin my little fantasy. But hey this was second best. I was totally fine with Derek modeling clothes. Especially too small, too tight shirts that couldn't help but show off everything. Yeah, totally good with that. He can be like my own personal model or something. In that case he should just take the pants off too…

Getting out of my little la-la-land, I noticed Derek putting on another shirt. An ugly one –orange and blue striped- but another shirt all the same. And it was much too small and much too tight. Again, thank you Stiles.

"Oh hey that one looks pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked and I couldn't stop the small laugh that bubbled out of me, catching a glare from Derek. Then I realized Stiles had been speaking to Danny. Derek was turned towards them, modeling all gorgeously and not even for me and that was totally not ok. The whole point in _personal _model is the _personal _and this was definitely not just for me at the moment.

I looked to Danny and yep, he was totally checking my –ok so he isn't exactly my boyfriend… I guess. I don't really know what he is but no matter what he's, uh, mine… I think. So yeah checking out myboy-were-guy… thing. Uh yeah.

Which I mean hey, that's cool because a thing so beautifully muscled like Derek should be ogled but at the same time not cool. Because yeah the whole _mine_ thing. I'm pretty sure he's mine. He made it pretty clear I was his earlier today –which yeah, hundred percent ok with- but was that just show? Didn't think so. So if I'm his then it only makes sense that he, in return, is mine. My theory and I'm sticking to it.

"Uh it's not really his color." Danny said quietly and I laughed again at Derek's sour face. Stiles was so dead after this.

Derek tugged the shirt off, looking like he wanted to destroy the world. "Stiles, none of these fit!"

I decided to put him out of his misery and got up off the bed, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the door. "Come on. I'll get you one of my uncle's."

I pulled him down the hall towards my room. I had one of his shirts anyways. As soon as we got in though, he forced me against the wall, lips crushing mine. Ok so this was apparently let out frustration on Sarah's lips time. Not that I was complaining. Except it would be kind of suspicious if we just didn't come back so…

"Derek, not now." He responded with a growl. "Later. Just not now." His teeth scraped my lip and I shuddered, steadily losing what little self-control I had. But as soon as I had given in, he pulled away. Oh that gorgeous, taunting asshole.

I glared and grumbled as I walked over to my dresser and pulled out one of his shirts. When I turned back around, he was picking up the box of condoms off the bed. I sighed in exasperation. "Derek-"

But he cut me off. "This isn't where I put these."

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't put them anywhere. You just threw them in here."

"No I made sure I threw them over the bed. I heard them hit the floor." He said and yeah, I was totally not freaking out. Not at all.

"You misheard?" I tried weakly but he shook his head. "So you're saying my uncle saw them?" He just nodded slowly, expression unreadable. "Shit. Oh shit. Ok well yeah that's… that I will deal with later but until then, put this shirt on and lets go back in there and play nice." I threw him the shirt then walked over, took the condoms from him and threw them into my bedside table drawer.

He slipped the shirt on and leaned down to give me a quick kiss. "Maybe he won't say anything." He tried and I snorted.

"He's the Sheriff, he will. I'm just worried about him telling my dad." He tensed at that and I wanted to laugh. Derek Hale was not scared of fathers. I just couldn't see it.

"Your father seemed-"

I cut him off quickly. "Let's not talk about my father. Come on." We walked back to Stiles room and apparently Stiles had been able to convince Danny to trace the text. Well let's be honest here. It was all Derek's glorious body.

Derek and I lounged on Stiles' bed as the two hovered over the computer. I had fixed Derek's hair from its state of sticking up _everywhere_ and was now tracing the veins running up his arms. He didn't seem to mind and even went as far as closing his eyes a couple of times, a low, contented rumble in his chest.

"There." Danny said, interrupting my peaceful thoughts but we both jumped from the bed and crowded around the computer. "The text was sent from a computer. This one."

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked and I followed his eyes and my jaw dropped. It had to be a mistake. There was just no way.

"No, no, no, no, that can't me right." Stiles murmured quickly. He's right. It couldn't be. Not _Melissa McCall._ Not Scott's _mom._

* * *

**AN: Ok so sorry I'm having to stop it right there. I wanted to continue but I don't have time to right now. I have to leave my laptop soon and won't have it until next Sunday so I thought I'd go ahead and give you guys what I have now then finish this not this week but the next. Again sorry I've been so slow. Oh but if any of you have a tumblr, you can check mine out, (It will probably be an ass and won't show the link so my url is: sonofabitchjerk (same as the username I have on here.) but yeah that's the easiest way to contact me if you want to know when the next chapter will be up or if you have any question or anything of the sort. Also I wrote little story called All His Fault (check my profile) for the Teen Wolf Fanfic contest but it was too late to enter it so I just shared it with you guys. Oh and while I was writing this chapter, I came up with an idea for another story (another Derek/OC) so you might see that in a couple weeks if I can figure out more of the plot. Ok well I'm blah blah blahing now so I'm gonna stop. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get the next one to you as fast as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay I just wanted to apologize for not posting sooner. It's being really hectic for me lately but I'm hoping I cant start updating every other week or something like that soon. I won't promise anything because of my schedule but I'm hoping that I can. Also, I know this is a small chapter but I've got to work my way back up to writing long chapters. And I really do appreciate the support you guys give me and I hope I don't let you down anymore and start updating regularly again! Anyways, enjoy the chapter lovelies!**

* * *

I glared out my window as Derek and Stiles climbed into the deep and pulled out. I was fuming. I couldn't believe they wouldn't let me go with them! When they first said i couldn't come, I'd scoffed, rolling my eyes but the second time i had refused, i had looked Derek dead in the eye and was just about to go off on him when he had suddenly evaded my space and forced me to back up against the wall, practically cowering under his powerful presence. I'd hated how I had automatically submitted, wanting to stand up for myself but not having the power needed. It made me furious. And i did stupid things when i was mad. Like -oh say for instance- following them to the hospital. I waited until it was a few minutes after they left and grabbed my keys, quickly running out to my car. When I tried to start it, the engine sputtered and gave out and i knew Derek had done something. I beat the wheel in frustration and tried to think of another way to get there.

My phone vibrated and i read the text from Derek. Sorry, couldn't take any chances. I'll fix your car when we get back.

I let out a frustrated groan/screech and stomped from the car. I was at the front door when a light went off in my head and I smirked deviously. I quickly slipped over our neighbor's car and checked it- unlocked. My smirk widened as I slipped into the front seat and quickly started to hot wire the car. I knew I'd catch hell for it but I cranked the little car and quickly- but as quietly as possible- sped out of there.

When I finally made it to the hospital, I made sure to park the car in a crowded area and weaved through the cars until I was walking along the side of the building towards the front doors. I heard the click of a door opening and by the time I heard it slam shut, I was herded up against the side of the building with a body pressed against. I was working up a ear-splitting scream when I recognized the angry green eyes glaring down at me.

"I told you to stay home." He growled but I leveled my gaze with his. I pushed against him and to my astonishment, he actually moved enough to allow a few inches between myself and the building.

"I don't have to listen to you. I want to do what I can and I'm just as capable as Stiles is!" I defended myself and he opened his mouth to argue when his phone rang. He looked annoyed but answered immediately.

"What?" he snapped, still glaring at me. "Look ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my Uncle." A few beats passed before his face contorted in confusion. "What?" I could practically see the pieces fitting together in his head and was about to go crazy wondering what was going on when he yelled into the phone. "Stiles get out of there right now! It's him! He's the alpha! Get out!" My jaw practically dropped and I just stared, horrified, at Derek.

He didn't waste anytime time as he shot off towards the front doors. I tried to keep up but he was too fast and by the time i caught up he was elbowing some women in the face. She collapsed to the ground and I heard a smooth voice sound from around the corner.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." I followed Derek around the corner and froze at the sight of Peter standing just down the hall with Stiles between the two werewolves. Peter only spared a glance at me but Derek noticed and shifted his weight slightly so he was blocking my view of Peter and blocking his view of me. I held in my grumble as Derek responded to his uncle.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." He snapped back and I realized just how rigid his back was. I couldn't imagine the betrayal and anger he felt towards his uncle right now. The man who was the only remaining family of his killed his sister. It made me want to have a go at him if I actually had the physical strength- which I didn't.

I settled for just watching, hoping Stiles could get out the way if this went south as fast as I believed it would. "Get out of the way." Derek said quickly to Stiles as if reading my mind and Stiles didn't hesitate to follow that command as he ducked down and pressed against the wall of the hall.

Derek gave me a look to get back and I didn't argue as I stepped back into the main room, watching the exchange from around the wall as Peter started movie towards Derek. "You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Derek's only response was a feral roar as he lunged at his uncle, jumping off of the wall for better leverage. It still wasn't enough though because Peter caught him and slammed him against the other wall, smashing a hole in it. He swung Derek around into the other wall and Derek fell to the ground.

I watched as Stiles scrambled towards me for only a moment before my eyes were glued back to Derek and Peter. Peter clutched Derek's throat and pulled him up so he wasn't lying on the ground but wasn't standing either. "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me." He talked as he started to drag Derek down the hall. "I was being driven by pure instinct." I held in my whimper as I watched Derek struggle, wanting to help him so badly but knowing there was really nothing I could do without more people getting hurt.

Peter dropped Derek to grab something out of his nurse's pocket. While he was bent down, Derek quickly stood. "You want forgiveness?" He growled and as Peter straightened, he swung at him, catching his jaw and making Peter's head snap to the side. He quickly recovered and blocked Derek's next blow, head-butting him and making him stagger back.

"I want understanding." Peter said back in his strangely calm voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He kicked Derek square in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground a few feet away where he flipped over. I flinched and prayed he would get up and fight back. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years?" I glanced at Peter as he spoke but my eyes snapped back to Derek. He lifted his head from the floor and spit out blood. Peter continued to talk as Derek pushed himself up more. "Slowly healing cell by cell, even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an alpha, taking that from Laura push me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that."

Derek sprung up and swung at him. Peter dodged the first try but Derek's second attempt connected with his jaw. He went for a third but Peter caught his fist and squeezed with inhuman forced until Derek was forced to his knees in pain. I felt helpless as I sat there and watched and I so badly wanted to just help Derek but even as I started to move to do just that, Stiles held me in place beside. We shared a pitiful look as both of us realized there was nothing we could do and could just watch Derek get the crap beat out of him. I just hoped that whatever had driven him to kill Laura, wouldn't drive him to kill Derek.

"I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." Peter said, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

He picked Derek up by his jacket and through him through the glass at the reception desk. He hit the ground hard and I winced, eyes stinging as I saw the blood on his face. His eyes met mine for a moment and he purposely started crawling in the other direction, leading Peter away from us. Once they were in a different room, I started to sneak after them but Stiles pulled me back, whispering urgently.

"No, we can't follow. Peter will kill us." Stiles whispered and I gawked at him.

"And what about Derek!?" I hissed. "Are we just supposed to leave him here to die?" I glared at him and he floundered then sighed.

"Derek led him away for a reason. He doesn't want you to get hurt and I don't either so we need to go. Now." He tried and I felt my shoulders slump, looking down the way they had gone and hoping Derek would be okay. I let Stiles drag me out of the hospital and into his jeep, tears blurring my vision. I forced them back at I jumped in the passenger side and looked to Stiles. He was fumbling with the keys before finally starting the jeep and peeling out of the parking lot, heading for the school.

There was an insane amount of traffic for such a small town and it took practically forever to get there. when we finally did park, Stiles ran towards the back of the school where the field was while I ran into the main entrance of the school. I ran all the way to the locker room and stopped in front of the door, wondering if I should just go waltzing in or not. When I peeked the door open a slit, I saw the lights off and was about to turn back around when I heard voices. Silently, I slipped through the door and followed the voices until I could hear them clearly.

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?!" Scott's voice raised and I knew who he was talking to before he even answered.

"It was a mistake... It happens." Derek's voice made me relax- he was alive... and then I realized what he was saying. No way had he forgiven his uncle so quickly. They had been fighting only an hour ago. Peter must have made him agree with him or something. I couldn't imagine Derek just forgiving Peter that easily.

"Scott, I think you're getting the wrong impression by us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential." I hated how Peter said "we", including Derek in his twisted plans. Derek couldn't be apart of psycho's pack and neither could Scott. Peter was bad news, whether he was part of Derek's family or not. He killed people and he obviously had no respect for what family meant and obviously had no morals. Derek and Scott weren't like that. They would never be like Peter.

"By killing my friends." Scott said in a low, pain-filled voice.

"Sometimes the people closest to you... can be the ones holding you back the most." Peter said in his strangely calm yet creepy voice.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that." Scott responded, surprising me at how well he was keeping in control of himself.

I heard the almost silent shuffle of feet then Peter talked, making it obvious he'd moved closer to Scott and I could feel myself tense up. "Maybe you could try to see things from my perspective." Scott started making painful noises and I heard a thud as I guessed he fell to the ground. I wanted to go around the corner and see what was going on but I knew I shouldn't be seen. I was also wondering what in the heck Derek was doing and why he wasn't stopping Peter or helping Scott.

I heard footsteps coming my way and quickly hid behind the lockers as I watched Peter pass, not even looking my way. He left the locker room and I released the breath I had been holding and ran to Scott but before I could reach him, Derek stopped me. He pushed me back around the corner despite my protests and I went off on him, as angry as I could be. "How could you be with Peter? After all he's done! How? And Scott, what did he do to him? Is he ok? Let go of me!" I started to become less rational as I fought against him, pounding his chest with my fists. "You were just fighting Peter! And I had to watch you! I didn't know if you were going to be okay or not and you just ran off with Peter and went against Scott like you're best buddies now or something. Derek I was so worried about you." I scrambled over my words as my mouth worked to fast and finally leaned most of my weight against his chest as I sobbed into his shirt. His arms slid around me as he tried to comfort me and while I was glad he was okay, I couldn't deal with the fact he was now with Peter.

I pushed away from him and wiped my tears away. "I trusted you, Derek. I stood up for you when no one else would. How could you do this?" I asked, my voice shaky and rough from crying.

Derek started to respond, to defend himself but stopped and just stared at me for a moment with a mixture of feelings in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said quietly before walking past me towards the door. I watched him leave, not knowing what to do or say. He paused at the door. "And Scott will be ok." And with that he left.

Oh dang, Scott! I rushed back over to him just as his eyes flashed open, shining yellow as he gasped for breath. I helped him up and we both sat on a bench as I got him to tell me about what Peter had done to him. He told me about how he'd seen the fire and Peter and him and Laura in the woods and finding her body and after he was done, we both sat there in stunned silence.

* * *

**AN: Okay so this is insanely short but this is just a little taste. I'm already started on the next chapter but i felt like i needed to post this then post the other one later today or tonight depending on how fast things come to my head and since I haven't written in a while, it will probably take longer. Sorry about that but I promise it will be posted sometime by tonight. Oh and once I finish the plot for the first season of teen wolf, i will not be following the plot after that. This story has been following the plot closely but I'm going to change up the 'finale' so to speak and make it my own and after that this story will turn in a different direction. (no kanima drama thank god) Zoey will have her own drama to deal with. And we will see where that leads. thanks for reading guys! I love you all!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so guys I'm really angry right now. My internet just sort of started working again a few minutes ago and so I haven't been able to write the next chapter for this story but I do have some good news. Since I wasn't able to write for this story, I've started the other story I told you I would start writing because I felt like I owed it to you guys. I haven't finished the first chapter yet but I'll give you the Summary.**

* * *

Zoey Chasseur is part of a community of Werewolf Hunters and is sent on a mission to Beacon Hills to exterminate the pack of werewolves living there. But what happens when she finds herself drawn to the alpha, Derek Hale and what does it mean for her when she realizes she's falling for him? She gets torn between doing what she was sent there to do and doing what her heart is telling her to do. Will she kill him? Or will she give up everything and change everything she's ever believed in to be with him?

* * *

**Ok guys so tell me what you think! If you think it sounds lame, let me know. If you think it sounds interesting, tell me. I just want to know what you think. I'll post the first chapter either way when i finish it and see what the response I get from it is.**

**And i will not stop writing for Hidden In Shadows We Rise. I will just have to wait for my internet to start working again. (If it's not working again by tomorrow, Time Warner will be getting a call.) Right now its just barely working enough for me to post this and it's going on and off.**

**But anyways, let me know what you think about me starting that story!**


End file.
